Chou Lakers
by NoChaDaiSAlamander
Summary: UA Rey est une agent du FBI. Un jour, on l'envoie avec son équipe capturer Ben Solo, un homme accusé du meurtre de ses parents. Sauf qu'au cours de l'opération, c'est elle-même qui se fait enlever. Toutes les forces de police vont se mettre à sa recherche, sans que personne, même la jeune femme, ne sache qui elle est réellement...
1. La traque

**Volume 1**

Bonjour ! Je reviens après L'appel de l'équilibre pour une nouvelle Reylo, dans un style très... différent ^^ J'espère que malgré (voire grâce à) mes extravagances vous allez appréciez mon histoire :) En tout cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, n'hésitez pas à distribué les mauvais points, vraiment j'espère beaucoup de vos retours :D

Il y aura 10 chapitres, 2 volumes avec 5 chapitres chacun.

Bonne lecture ;)

 **Lundi 24 janvier 2016**

 **8 :47**

Madame Lucy Barcriff était la réceptionniste au poste de shérif, au secteur 19.4 de Coruscant (ou « Doobie », comme les habitants appelaient eux-mêmes les lieux). Comme tous les membres du service, Miss Barcriff avait le droit à un jour de congé hebdomadaire (qu'elle prenait très souvent le dimanche), mais lors des six autres jours elle était systématiquement celle qui ouvrait les portes du poste. Miss Barcriff arrivait chaque matinée de travail vers huit heures cinq dans son petit driver, elle sortait son trousseau de clé et elle ouvrait la porte centrale du bâtiment. Après être allé jusque dans la salle de conférence elle préparait le café pour tout le monde (les autres se chargeaient d'apporter les viennoiseries) et tous ses collègues arrivaient entre 8 huit heures dix et huit heures quarante-cinq.

Le shérif Hux, lui, arrivait toujours quelque part entre les deux horaires.

Lorsque Miss Barcirff revenait de sa journée de congé (comme c'était le cas ce jour-ci) elle se dépêchait de rattraper ses affaires en retard. Tout de toute façon était déjà empilé sur son bureau, mais Armitage Hux ajoutait toujours un post-it jaune la veille au soir, pour qu'avant même que le shérif n'arrive le lendemain matin, Lucy soit déjà au courant de tout et qu'il puisse lancer des ordres sans avoir à s'expliquer.

Ce matin, après qu'il est franchi la porte d'entrée encombré d'une boîte de quatre donuts entre les mains, le bonjour entre Armitage Hux et Lucy Barcriff se résuma à ses mots :

\- Bonjour Lucy.

\- Bonjour Shérif Hux.

\- (Hux se léchait un doigt – la boîte à donuts nappés de sucre coloré était déjà ouverte) Hum… Lucy, le FBI va sûrement appeler ce matin, alors passez-les moi dès que l'on sera en liaison !

\- Entendu !

La discussion était vaguement amicale, principalement courtoise.

Ce matin, comme il arrivait quelque fois, Miss Barcriff n'avait pas eut besoin du mémo de Hux : la télévision s'était chargée de diffuser le tragique évènement qui avait eut lieu hier dans leur secteur. Miss Barcriff l'avait découvert en prenant son souper hier.

Le téléphone retentit deux fois avant neuf heures, la deuxième fois fut la bonne.

Lucy Barcriff cria à travers le poste :

\- Shérif ! Le FBI vous demande !

\- Humpf (encore un bruit de bouche, ce coup-ci en provenance de la salle de réunion, Armitage n'avait pas encore fini son petit déjeuner) très bien Lucy, envoyez-les !

Dans la salle de réunion en ce moment se trouvait Hux et ses deux adjoints, tous les trois tenant un café noir et chaud dans une main (saupoudré d'un nuage de lait pour l'un des adjoints) et un donut (loin d'être leurs premiers) plus ou moins entamé dans l'autre.

Ce qui n'avait pas été consommé et le reste des emballages reposaient sur la grande table en bois de réunion, où recalé dans un coin se trouvait également un combiné téléphonique. Celui-ci retentit, et Hux demanda à l'un de ses adjoints de le tirer vers lui. Armitage posa café et donut devant lui et décrocha le combiné :

\- Allo, FBI ? dit-il d'une voix concernée. Ici le shérif Hux du secteur 19.4.

\- _Shérif,_ débuta une voix jeune et expéditive à l'autre bout du téléphone, _ici agent spécial Poe Dameron. Je dirige la section d'infiltration, et je vous informe que nous allons prendre en main l'affaire ****. Nous vous appellerons en cas de coup dur ou pour renseignement. Compris ?_

\- Compris, fit Hux alors que ses adjoints buvaient encore leur café. Vous savez, c'est une tragédie ici, nous connaissions les **** et leur fils depuis des ann…

\- _Oui j'en suis sûr,_ coupa immédiatement l'agent Dameron. _Alors vous m'excuserez de raccrocher, je dois briefer mes agents le plus vite possible !_

\- Oui bien sûr je comprends, fit Hux d'un air dominé alors que de l'autre côté on coupait la communication. Allo ? Agent Dameron je ne vous entends plus ! Alors je vais raccrocher !

Et le téléphone reposé, Hux reprit la fin de son donut. 

**8 :51**

L'équipe de l'agent spécial Dameron ne comptait pas le Sherlock Holmes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle parmi ses membres. Pourtant, il y avait tout de même à l'entrée de l'agence une jeune femme qui avait passé beaucoup de temps de sa vie à mener des enquêtes, qui avait essayé la drogue (puis arrêté pour se mettre du côté de ceux qui mettaient les trafiquants sous les verrous) et qui depuis très longtemps fumais avec une pipe qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle du héros de ces romans.

La jeune femme avait 26 ans et s'appelait Rey Nowhere, que pas mal de monde connaissait dans l'agence juste pour s'être donnée ce nom elle-même (ce qui était plutôt proche de la vérité) mais dont – alors que c'était beaucoup plus grave tout de même – tout le monde ignorait qu'elle souffrait d'endométriose (parce que l'être humain aime le superficiel, et qu'il est dans la nature des êtres vivants de cacher ses faiblesses, et de ne pas vouloir susciter l'empathie).

Tous les matins, Rey sortait fumer, après avoir salué par pure politesse toutes les personnes qu'elle avait croisées, et elle attendait que son ami Finn ne vienne la rejoindre.

En général, il ouvrait tranquillement la porte et prenait le temps de se retrouver côte à côte avec elle pour lui souhaiter le bonjour. Mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il arrivait plus précipitamment, et Rey n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce qu'il allait de toute façon et systématiquement enchaîner :

\- Dameron nous convoque immédiatement. Réunion.

Et en entendant cela ce matin, Rey se retourna comme d'habitude en lâchant un cercle de fumée :

\- Bonjour Finn (étant donné son ton, elle n'était pas tout à fait réveillée)

\- Oui, bonjour Rey.

Finn se dépêcha de sortir son propre paquet de cigarette et se précipita d'en allumer deux. Puis la sienne au bec, il tendit la main vers la bouche de Rey avec un air exaspéré :

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dis d'arrêter ça !

Et il lui enlevait sa pipe de la bouche :

\- Je sais que tu mets bien plus de saloperies encore là-dedans que là-dedans !

Et il lui présenta la secondement nommée « là-dedans » (la seconde cigarette qu'il avait allumé) et la lui tendit. Rey s'en empara, récupéra sa pipe et la remit bien en évidence dans sa poche, et elle recommença à fumer sans mot dire.

Finn, qui n'avait qu'à peine entamé qu'un quart de la sienne, se retourna et s'en débarrassa dans le cendrier à gauche de la porte, avant d'enclencher celle-ci.

Il prit une pause d'une seconde pour regarder Rey, tandis qu'il tenait la porte grande ouverte :

\- Tu vas être en retard, dit-il alors qu'elle continuait à fumer sa cigarette. Encore…

Et Finn retourna à l'intérieur, laissant Rey terminer.

Evidemment, la jeune femme arriva en retard, et Poe Dameron était en train de briefer tout le groupe lorsqu'elle fit irruption :

\- Mademoiselle Nowhere, s'interrompit l'agent spécial de son habituel ton autoritaire, merci de faire acte de présence.

Même lorsqu'il ne donnait pas un ordre, il donnait le sentiment d'en donner un. Quand il réprimandait quelqu'un, ou quand il résumait une affaire à ses agents :

\- Donc, reprit-il tandis que Rey s'asseyait et prenait le dossier de briefing à son intention, nous avons…

Et instantanément le son se coupa.

Rey, qui s'était assise juste à côté de Finn, Rey qui avait attiré l'attention mais la sympathie de personne en arrivant et avec du retard, cette Rey-là était en train d'éplucher le dossier dans ses moindres détails. Comme l'écrivain vous l'avait précisé, il y avait un côté Sherlock Holmes chez cette fille. Un côté que le FBI n'ignorait pas – sinon personne n'endurerait son irascible autre côté, dilettante et asocial. C'est pour cela que Finn était son seul ami, et que Poe ne l'avait toujours pas mis aux arrêts. Parce que lorsqu'il finissait de débriefer, après quatre ou cinq « Agent Nowhere est-ce que vous pourriez me répondre ? Agent Nowhere ? », il y avait toujours une réponse pertinente qui l'attendait :

\- Agent Nowhere ?

\- Oui, répondit Rey en gardant encore quelques instants les yeux baissés vers le dossier, j'ai entendu !

Et la jeune femme relevait les yeux, regardait son supérieur droit dans les yeux et récitaient ses conclusions :

\- Personne ne l'a traqué mais c'est écrit qu'il habite dans les beaux quartiers depuis sa naissance, qu'il a un super boulot et… la dernière chose que ferait un mec aussi intelligent qui tuerait ses parents serait de s'enfuir et de se rendre impossible à défendre devant un jury ! Par contre vu l'ampleur du massacre il doit être capable de se procurer des armes de lourds calibres, et il y aura des chances pour que de telles armes soient entreposées chez lui. Alors je pense qu'il faudrait opérer une sortie là-bas, du même gabarit que pour les sortis chez des trafiquants.

Poe Dameron l'écoutait, ne reprenait jamais ses plans mots pour mots car il fallait qu'il reste le chef de ses hommes – mais malgré ses compétences il n'y avait que la droiture du premier pour justifier qu'il soit plus haut gradé que cette femme à pipe. Après avoir distribué les rôles de chacun, l'agent spécial Dameron invitait tout le monde à repartir dans ses quartiers pour se préparer, car le FBI devait toujours intervenir rapidement.

Rey se relevait en même temps que tous les autres, accompagné par Finn qui ne faisait aucune remarque sur son comportement – oh il en avait déjà sorti, des « Rey, tu as eu chaud ! » ou « Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de provoquer le chef. » mais puisqu'elle s'en sortait à chaque fois, inutile de revenir là-dessus…

 **9 :26**

Il y avait bien d'autres personnes au FBI que l'équipe de l'agent spécial Dameron. Et alors que les membres de celle-ci justement se préparaient, deux des plus anciens membres de l'agence, Jared Cole et Torsten Brigs, étaient comme à leur habitude à leur bureau situé près de l'entrée, en train de discuter de choses et d'autres. Le plus souvent, leurs discussions étaient découpées par thèmes, qu'ils choisissaient en fonction des moments de la semaine et des pauses qu'ils s'octroyaient. Comme tous les lundis, avant leur première pause café (qu'ils s'autorisaient vers dix heures, mais qui ne les empêchaient jamais d'avoir en toute occasion une bouteille de scotch sur le bureau de Cole) la discussion tournaient autour des matchs de baseball de la veille, entrecoupée d'un seul aparté assez récurrent : « Tiens, voilà la p'tite Nowhere encore en retard ! ».

Et tandis qu'ils conversaient, ils gardaient sur leur bureau un verre pour accueillir le scotch qu'ils ne buvaient qu'à des moments qu'ils considéraient comme singuliers, et Cole fumait cigarette sur cigarette, et Brigs jouait du bilboquet. Brigs était le champion de l'agence à ce jeu, et c'était à peu près toute sa gloire au FBI. S'il y avait un championnat à organiser réunissant toutes les agences fédérales, nulles doute que le secteur 19 de Coruscant l'emporterait grâce à lui.

Et ce matin, justement, alors que la discussion était tout à fait banal (et que les hommes de Dameron était en train de se préparer) la boule du bilboquet, au lieu de rentrer parfaitement dans la tige après un énième lancer de Brigs, ricocha contre la tige et se mit soudain à pendre pitoyablement.

Cole en arrêta sur le champ de fumer :

\- … Tu l'as manqué ?

Ses vieux yeux avaient bien vu ce qu'il y avait à voir.

\- Eh bah ! s'exclama Cole. Torsten Brigs qui manque un lancé c'est quelque chose ! Un truc fameux ! Tiens, tu me dois un verre pour cela !

Et Brigs, n'ayant eut aucune réaction à son lancé manqué, se leva de son siège et alla servir un verre entier de scotch à Cole. Celui-ci le descendit cul sec et après avoir méchamment toussé, la gorge en feu (le temps aussi que Brigs revienne à son siège) il déclara :

\- Eh bah ça, mon vieux, c'est un jour fameux pour l'agence !

Pourquoi laissait-on des croulants comme Brigs et Cole au FBI sans qu'ils ne soient suspendus ? Parce qu'ils étaient vieux, et qu'il était même possible que tout le monde les aient oubliés. En tout cas, lorsque deux heures plus tard ils se levèrent pour prendre leur pause déjeuner et qu'ils croisèrent l'équipe de Poe ayant fini de se préparer, personne ne se dit autre chose que « Tiens nous avons croisés les deux vieux de l'agence ! »

A vrai dire, moi-même je n'ai aucune idée de l'âge qu'ils pouvaient avoir – en quelque sorte, ils avaient leur propre monde à l'écart du mien.

 **11 :56**

Un peu après dix heures, Rey Nowhere , Finn Number et sept autres agents avaient embarqués à l'arrière d'un fourgon blindé, transportant sur eux des kilos d'équipements. Après plus d'une heure et demi de route, ils furent ravis d'entendre le moteur du fourgon s'arrêter, et les vibrations générées par la vitesse et l'inconfort du véhicule s'estomper.

Ils ne le savaient pas mais ils venaient d'arriver au poste du shérif Hux. Poe Dameron était descendu du blindé pour régler les derniers problèmes légaux avant l'opération, et assurer qu'il y ait du monde à contacter en cas de problèmes (à cette heure, Hux allait remplacer les donuts sur la table de réunion par des burgers).

Les agents n'avaient pas besoin de savoir tout cela. Mais comme ils avaient entendu que la porte à l'avant droite du fourgon s'était ouverte, ils réalisaient avoir tout à coup quelques minutes pour faire tout le boucan qu'ils voulaient.

Dès que les discussions commencèrent à aller bon train, Finn lâcha à Rey ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire depuis tout à l'heure :

\- Rey, tu as encore une trace sous l'œil.

En effet, un bleu qui avait tourné au jaune était largement visible en haut de sa joue gauche, et la jeune femme semblait avoir sensiblement plus de mal à refermer cet œil là :

\- Rey, conclut Finn avec un ton légèrement inquiet, t'es-tu encore battu ?

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Finn.

\- Tu ne dois pas voir grand-chose de l'œil gauche, tu es sûre que tu pourras tirer si ça dégénère ?

La jeune femme, sans répondre, sorti alors de l'une des multiples poches de sa tenue d'assaut des lunettes aux verres bleutés et les colla contre son nez. C'était ses lunettes spéciales pour tirer.

Finn abdiqua et se contenta de bruyamment soupirer. Le jeune homme reporta alors son attention sur les autres conversations.

Et justement, Daemes, un homme particulièrement costaud, du genre à avoir pû faire du combat professionnel durant sa vie, pris la parole de son ton bourru pour s'adresser à tous à ce moment-là :

\- J'ai écouté la radio hier soir ils disaient qu'il allait peut-être pleuvoir dans les prochains jours ! Vous imaginez si c'est vrai ? renchérit-il pendant que les autres étaient soudain parfaitement attentifs et remplis d'un soudain espoir. Des flaques d'eau dans lesquelles marcher ! Eh, Rey ! la prit-il à part. Tu pourrais peut-être en profiter pour dessécher ce qui te sert de cœur ! On pourrait prendre une douche sous les nuages ensemble, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Il y eut un gros moment de silence, pendant laquelle Rey ne fit que tourner la tête vers le bourru, puis il y eut un éclat de rire presque général. Alors la jeune femme se permit de sourire (pas un rire moqueur ou un air supérieur, un vrai sourire) pour répliquer :

\- Il faudra déjà que tu dessèches ce que tu as entre les jambes.

Et alors que tout le monde commençait à se payer la tête de Daemes, la porte arrière du fourgon s'ouvrit et Poe Dameron apparu dans l'entrebâillement, l'air aussi impliqué et concentré que d'habitude :

\- Les gars, ordonna-t-il, vérifiez bien à fond votre équipement, surtout le casque et le gilet par balle. Ça risque de saigner là-bas.

\- On a l'adresse ? lança tout de même l'un des gars.

\- Les conducteurs sont déjà au courant, contentez-vous d'être belles et distinguées quand vous descendrez, le jury risque de ne pas être tendre !

Alors les neufs agents commencèrent à vérifier une nouvelle fois leur matériel. Il y avait de quoi être paranoïaque à s'assurer encore et encore que ce qu'on était sûr de ne pas avoir oublié n'était pas… oublié. Mais heureusement, le FBI n'autorisait pas les paranos.

Tandis que Rey était en train de reboucler les ceintures de son équipement, Dameron posa une main ferme sur son épaule. L'agent spécial venait en effet de donner les consignes de trajets à Metton, le pilote de l'escouade qui à chaque trajet installait le fanion de l'équipe de baseball du District 19 sur le rétroviseur latéral du fourgon :

\- Dans quelques mois, dit l'agent spécial à Nowhere, Metton sera à la quille. J'ai parlé aux dirigeants, tu pourras avoir la place de conducteur.

Cette fois, Rey fut sincèrement prise d'une émotion forte. Elle avait toujours adoré conduire, c'était même l'une des rares choses qu'elle faisait juste par plaisir absolu, et non parce que c'était soit un travail soit un défouloir (les combats illégaux faisant partis de la deuxième catégorie) :

\- Merci, chef.

Deux mots de sa part, mais prononcé avec une profonde sincérité. Poe Dameron lui sourit et referma les portes sur cela. Au fond, il aimait ses hommes.

Lorsque le fourgon redémarra, Finn qui avait tout entendu sourit aussi à cette bonne nouvelle.

Puis comme le chef était de nouveau capable de tout entendre, les discussions moururent à nouveau, et alors que le fourgon progressait à travers des routes qui devinrent de moins en moins carrossables, de plus en plus sinueuses, et bientôt accostés non pas part des habitations mais par des arbres morts, vestiges d'une ancienne époque, il n'y eut plus comme bruit ambiant que l'ébranlement du lourd véhicule lancé sur la route.

 **12 :37**

\- Monsieur, s'impatientait Hux le téléphone collé à son oreille et son hamburger pas encore terminée dans une main, pour la dernière fois : ce speeder était mal garé. Je n'annulerais pas la contravention…

Il marqua une pause le temps de recevoir la réponse :

\- Et je vous déconseille, répondit-il, de porter plainte pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule sauf si vous aimez beaucoup dépenser vos crédits républicains en frais judiciaires. Allez, bonne journée !

Et il raccrocha, comme souvent en poussant un profond soupir.

Contrairement à la vie des agents du FBI, qui se résumait à de l'entraînement et à des briefings lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission, le quotidien de Hux était essentiellement fait de contraventions mineures. Lorsqu'on l'avait appelé pour l'affaire ****, il avait su dès le départ que l'affaire serait transférée à la police des polices.

En fait, Hux avait quand même le droit à quelques interventions à main armés des échauffourées ou des règlements de comptes pouvaient se produire à Doobie, mais comme les buts de superstars au football, ce n'était là que la partie remarquable du travail.

La majorité du boulot pour le bureau du shérif était de la paperasse à régler, des contraventions dont se chargeaient les policiers qui l'adjoignaient, et répondre à l'un des multiples téléphones de l'agence dont Miss Barcliff transmettait les appels.

Ce n'était pas le plus passionnant des travails, c'était un travail alors disons que c'était passionnant uniquement si c'était votre passion, comme presque tous les métiers.

Ce jour-là pourtant, Hux était quand même légèrement plus tendu que d'habitude, ce qui était compréhensible car ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un meurtrier comme **** se manifestait dans votre secteur, et que le FBI envoyait des agents ici. Et comme ils savaient que l'opération était en cours pour aller perquisitionner la demeure de **** et peut-être l'arrêter (si par chance il se trouvait toujours là-bas, ce que Hux au contraire de Nowhere pensait être peu probable), le shérif était à cran, guettant à travers chaque coup de fil un appel du FBI.

Et justement…

DRRIIIIIINNGGG

\- Shérif Hux, j'écoute ?

Mais non, ce n'était pas exactement eux.

\- Donna, chérie, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ? rougissait soudain Hux en parlant à voix basse et en se mettant par réflexe dos à la porte de son bureau. Achetez du lait bleu ? entendit-il sa femme lui demander. Mais tu sais que je dois rester au post… Bon d'accord, d'accord chérie, temporisait-il, mais cela ne peut pas attendre demain ?… Non… Humpf… Bon d'accord. Moi aussi je t'aime, chérie. A ce soir.

Et Armitage Hux raccrochait. Curieusement, il n'était plus très enthousiaste à l'idée de répondre aux prochains appels…

 **13 :46**

Le long trajet en fourgon était sur le point de prendre fin, et l'équipe du FBI pouvait enfin par le pare-brise avant observer les lieux de l'imminente intervention.

La maison de **** était magnifique, mais à l'écart de tout. Une grande bâtisse en bois peint en blanc sur les murs de façades, de deux étages et orné d'un balcon qui faisait toute la façade frontale de l'étage supérieur.

Autrefois, avant l'Explosion, cette maison avait dû être un chalet de montagne entouré d'une verte et drue forêt, mais les évènements survenus il y a dix ans avaient transformés le paysage entourant la maison de ****. Les arbres étaient blancs et nus comme des os, et tout ce qui les avaient entourés de vivants (buissons, herbes, groseilliers…) avaient disparus.

Pour que le lecteur puisse comprendre les raisons d'un tel paysage, et aussi pour comprendre certains enjeux psychologiques des personnages – comme l'espoir des agents sur le fait que la pluie puisse dans les prochains jours tomber et d'autres enjeux qui seront révélés plus tard dans le récit - je suis obligé de faire un aparté et de vous expliquez nettement ce qu'à été l'Explosion.

Depuis des décennies, les habitants de cette planète utilisent les énergies électrique et magnétique comme sources d'énergie principales. Dix ans plus tôt, le 23 décembre 2006, les réacteurs de la plus grosse usine de production magnétique de Coruscant ont cédés les uns après les autres, libérant une énergie colossale, qui en plus de détruire une bonne partie du centre de la ville et de faire des centaines de milliers de morts, a modifié considérablement l'environnement de la planète, faisant disparaître en un instant quarante pour cent de l'eau présente sur la planète. Privés de leur ressource vitale, beaucoup d'êtres humains mais aussi d'êtres vivants en tout genre moururent, non sans avoir essayés de survivre en se battant pour les ressources naturelles dans ce qui était très rapidement devenu une guerre civile.

Les victimes s'accumulèrent, des remèdes furent trouvés pour optimiser l'eau, les autres grandes villes qui avaient été épargnés sur la planète vinrent à leur secours, mais des gens continuèrent à mourir car cela était insuffisant, alors d'autres solutions durent être trouvés pour palier tous les drames que causait la mort rapide de l'écosystème (absence de nourriture végétales et animales, baisse de la qualité de l'air…) et après que quelques dizaines ou centaines de milliers de personnes soient mortes, après plusieurs mois, les choses avaient enfin pu recommencer à partir de l'avant.

Mais voilà, c'était dans cette atmosphère étrange, quelques années après une catastrophe majeure, alors que tout le monde devait faire semblant de croire que la vie était redevenue ordinaire comme une personne qui retourna au travail une semaine après la mort d'un proche, que se trouvait le monde entier.

 **13 :49**

L'escouade d'élite était sortie en rang du fourgon et Dameron distribuait ses ordres à toute son équipe.

Vu de l'extérieur, tout paraissait calme dans la maison de **** mais chaque membre de l'équipe avait tout se même son fusil chargé et enclenché.

Poe Dameron ne savait pas si l'intuition de Rey avait été bonne ou non, mais à ce stade il supposait encore que **** était toujours chez lui et il voulait d'abord essayer de le convaincre de se rendre.

Après avoir demandé au conducteur du fourgon de brancher le haut parleur, il s'était mis à s'exclamer à qui voulait bien l'entendre :

\- ****, FBI ! Vous êtes cerné, rendez-vous et vous aurez le droit à une cellule, un procès équitable et au droit de garder le silence ! Rendez-vous ! Vous n'avez aucune chance de vous enfuir !

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Dans un cas cela voulait dire que **** c'était effectivement enfuis et qu'il était quelque part en liberté. Si cela était vrai, Dameron serait obligé d'avertir Hux et son propre supérieur hiérarchique et ils devraient lancer un avis de recherche à travers tout Coruscant. Dans l'autre hypothèse, **** était bel et bien là, et il les attendait quelque part dans la maison avec des armes de gros calibres. En ce cas, et même si **** avait une grosse carence physique, la mission s'annonçait périlleuse.

Après trois tentatives d'appels à se rendre infructueuses, l'agent spécial Dameron fut obligé de préparer une entrée dans la maison. Il demanda à trois de ses hommes de faire le tour des lieux pour empêcher une éventuelle sortie, à son conducteur de rester avec lui pour surveiller l'entrée et coordonner l'opération, et aux quatre autres (dont Rey) de rentrer à l'intérieur :

\- Allez-y deux par deux, dit-il à l'adresse des quatre. Je refuse que l'un de vous soit isolé.

Rey alla donc avec l'homme dont elle avait conseillée de dessécher son entrejambe (Finn était de ceux qui faisaient le tour de la maison) et leur binôme fut le premier à pénétrer dans la maison et à enfoncer la porte.

L'entrée donnait directement sur une grande salle qui faisait la hauteur des deux étages, avec un lustre suspendu tout en haut, un deuxième étage qui commençait par un balcon intérieur accessible par un escalier latéral et en colimaçon, et qui donnait sur diverses portes. Le tout était fait en bois encore parfaitement brillant, preuve que quelqu'un habitait bel et bien ici. L'éclairage n'était pas optimal, puisque les accès de luminosité se résumaient à quatre immenses fenêtres dont les rideaux étaient tirés.

Le mobilier, entre tout ce qui avait déjà été exposé, et la table sur laquelle reposait un grand panier à fruit, et le petit salon que formait trois chaises et une petite table d'apéritif, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus luxueux et ancien.

L'escouade n'en avait cependant que faire, concentrés qu'était les quatre hommes sur leur mission :

\- Ted, Jerry, vous fouillez en bas, commanda Rey à voix basse à l'autre binôme, nous deux on monte. Vérifiez bien votre radio.

\- Roger, répondirent les trois autres sur le même ton.

Rey monta la première les escaliers, le plus silencieusement possible comme on le lui avait appris (ce qui n'était pas facile dans cette situation vu que les marches étaient en bois légèrement grinçants et qu'en plus de ses 65 kilos – poids déjà très correct pour une femme – elle devait porter des kilos de tenues et d'équipements qui l'a rendait aussi lourde qu'un grand athlète). Arrivée en haut (en menant toujours la file) elle s'arrêta juste avant la première porte qui se présentait à elle et fit signe à son collègue d'avancer. Daemes dépassa la jeune femme et explosa la porte, et tandis que Rey repassait devant lui elle l'entendait chuchoter « L'endroit est vide. ».

La pièce était un bureau aussi élégant que ce que la jeune femme avait pu en observer à l'étage en dessous.

Elle et son collègue prolongèrent leur investigation sur les pièces adjacentes mais la maison se révélait une fois à l'intérieur plus grande encore que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer, car même à l'étage il y avait plusieurs salles dans la largeur de la maison.

La jeune femme essayait de rester en contact avec l'équipe qui explorait le rez-de-chaussée, pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien, mais en réalité Rey était la seule à être en difficulté et pour une raison inconnue elle refusait de le signaler à Daemes : l'agent Nowhere avait la tête qui lui tournait de plus en plus.

« J'espères que ce n'est pas un traumatisme crânien » se disait-elle. Elle se rappelait son dernier combat de la veille… Finn avait raison, l'autre gars ne l'avait pas manqué ! Mais elle avait déjà reçu des coups beaucoup plus forts, elle s'y connaissait assez en blessure, elle savait donc que ce n'était pas cela. Elle se sentait également assez lucide pour tirer en cas de danger. Mais en fait… C'est comme si quelqu'un l'obligeait à ne rien dire, et même carrément était Rey à sa place !

Brusquement, la jeune femme entendu un bruit sourd en provenance de l'extérieur, comme si quelque chose de lourd était tombé du sol.

Rey se brancha sur la fréquence de l'agent Number :

\- Finn, appela-t-elle, tu me reçois ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Finn ?

La peur se mit tout à coup à glacer l'échine de la jeune femme, avant que la partie consciente de son cerveau ne l'a fasse réaliser :

« Ce n'est pas lui qui ne me répond pas. Ma radio est HS ! »

Alors que brusquement elle s'était remise à contrôler son corps, la jeune femme se retourna pour en avertir son collègue. Mais celui-ci avait disparu :

\- Daemes ?

Et brusquement le mal de tête reprit la jeune femme, encore plus fort que tout à l'heure. Cette fois sa vue était profondément troublée, et maintenant même l'attitude glaciale de la jeune femme s'était évaporée :

« Bordel ! Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne peux pas rester là !.. **** va me descendre !.. »

Mais Rey Nowhere ne se contrôlait plus elle-même, et alors que toute sa conscience lui hurlait de s'enfuir, la seule directive qui dominait ses prochains gestes était « La mission, faire le tour des lieux et localiser le suspect ! ».

Rey s'enfonça alors plus profondément dans la maison. Et même lorsqu'elle rebroussait chemin, elle avait l'impression de continuer dans la même direction que si elle était partie dans l'autre sens. Elle ne prenait même plus garde à respecter les procédures, elle avançait en titubant, complètement apeurée.

L'agent Nowhere finit par s'arrêter dans une pièce très différente des autres. Le mobilier était toujours charmant et d'un style renaissance, mais celui-ci était présent en quantité bien plus modeste, et complètement peint en or. De plus, les murs par ailleurs si discrets étaient ici d'un rouge pétant, un rouge _sang_.

La vue de Rey était à présent complètement corrompue.

La jeune femme voyait soudain devant elle une forme humanoïde mais complètement uniforme, vaporeuse et grise, comme si elle se trouvait devant la dense fumée d'un feu à peine éteint. Sauf que la fumée en question avait un corps de plus de deux mètres qui se finissait en une forme clairement associable à une tête, et que celle-ci tendait une espèce de main devant la jeune femme. Une main qui semblait contenir un objet aussi gris et vaporeux, qui lui paraissait être une clé énorme, comme celle qui ouvrait les anciens bâtiments.

« C'est sûrement une clé de la maison » fut la dernière chose que pensa Rey Nowhere avant de perdre connaissance.

Car quelque chose provenant de derrière elle venait de l'assommer.


	2. Le criminel

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis revenu, bienvenu à nouveau dans mon histoire un peu folle ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter :D**

 **Merci déjà à onmywave, namines et leikn212 d'avoir commencé à follow, ça me fait vraiment plaisir 3**

 **Retour dans le passé : Leia et Han Solo**

La famille Solo avait toujours été aux yeux de ceux qui la connaissaient, un modèle de bonne tenue et de respectabilité. Han et Leia Solo s'étaient connus lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes adultes. Leia était l'unique enfant de la famille Organa, fortunée et propriétaire d'une riche entreprise d'import-export. Jeune fille elle était excellente élève, sérieuse, gentille mais également autoritaire quand quelque chose lui déplaisait. Un caractère qui plaisait à ses parents:

« Un jour, lui disait son père, tu prendras la tête de la compagnie. Tu y seras merveilleuse ! »

Le paternel avait tout à fait raison. Ce qu'il n'avait pas pu prévoir, c'est l'homme que choisirait sa fille adorée comme conjoint.

Han Solo était d'origine plus commune. Il était aussi bien moins studieux que Leia. Au lieu d'étudier, il partait trouver des petits jobs à droite ou à gauche. Sa spécialité était le bricolage, mais il arrivait à s'adapter à toutes les situations. Han Solo jeune homme était un charmeur imbu de lui-même.

Lui et Leia s'étaient croisés une fois par hasard, et s'étaient quittés sur une dispute. Chacun dans leur coin, ils avaient pourtant gravé à partir de ce moment le visage de l'autre dans leur mémoire. Ils ne suivaient pas les mêmes cours, mais ils réussirent quand même à se croiser régulièrement. Croiser leurs caractères forts déclenchaient des étincelles, mais ils s'estimaient autant qu'ils se trouvaient insupportables. Lorsque l'on fréquente volontairement quelqu'un, peu importe à quoi ressemble les discussions, c'est que l'on n'est pas indifférent à lui.

Ce qui permit cependant à Leia de se faire appeler Madame Solo, c'était premièrement le caractère fort de celle-ci (aussi fort que celui de ses parents qui s'étaient presque étrangler en apprenant la relation de leur fille avec Han) et le talent de Han, fruit de toutes ses aventures, à réussir n'importe quel petit travail que le père de Leia lui confia dans son entreprise.

Finalement, les craintes de la famille Organa s'avérèrent aussi injustes qu'infondées. Dans les années qui suivirent, Leia et Han ceux-ci firent un remarquable travail. Bientôt, tous le beau monde de Coruscant n'eut que des remarques admiratives à donnés à la famille Solo, qui se fit encore plus remarqué lorsqu'elle fit preuve d'une grande générosité envers les familles des sinistrés dû à l'Explosion. On cru à ce moment que Madame Solo pourrait briguer la mairie de la ville. En vain, diriger une entreprise avec son mari était déjà bien assez pour Leia. Elle dirigeait l'entreprise familiale, elle avait une capacité naturelle à être chef, mais elle n'avait aucune attirance pour l'ambition.

En 1982, la famille s'agrandit avec l'arrivé de leur unique enfant, Ben.

Les cheveux et le regard noir, la mine maussade et maladive, et surtout une cécité par maladie qui le toucha dès son enfance, le jeune Ben Solo avait donné rapidement l'impression d'être un enfant malheureux en ce monde.

Ceux avec qui les Solo entretenaient une relation de proximité pouvoir savoir que dans sa jeunesse Ben avait pu faire preuve de désobéissance, d'esprit de rébellion envers Leia et Han. Cependant, on avait toujours salué un élève modèle, aussi appliqué que travailleur ; et l'on avait associé ce tempérament d'une part à sa jeunesse, de l'autre à sa cécité qui pouvait avoir généré une forme de frustration et de rejet.

Arrivé à l'âge adulte, Ben Solo était devenu un jeune homme tout aussi admiré que ses parents. Passionné par la peinture, le jeune homme avait pu grâce à la fortune familiale bénéficier de cours à domicile. Même après l'Explosion, alors que les temps étaient difficiles, Ben pu obtenir un doctorat en histoire de l'art mandalorienne, dont il occupait maintenant la chair à l'Université Centrale de Coruscant.

En résumé, tout chez les Solo paraissait honnête et impeccable.

 **Retour dans le passé : Madame Bigoudis**

Les Organa vivaient depuis des décennies dans le même quartier chic de Coruscant, où ne se trouvait que des maisons individuelles, semblable à ce qui se faisait à Londres sur la planète d'où provenait l'écrivain.

La maison qui avoisinait la leur appartenait depuis que Leia était enfant à une femme nommée Madame Bigoudis. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas son nom, mais d'aussi loin que Leia pouvait s'en souvenir (et dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains, Miss Bigoudis n'avait que la vingtaine) cette femme avait toujours porté de pareils accessoires capillaires. Celle-ci provenait d'un milieu plus modeste que les Organa, et pendant longtemps elle n'avait pas été autre chose qu'une simple voisine. Lorsque les parents de Leia moururent vers l'an 2000 et que le couple Solo emménagea, la situation ne changea pas grandement. Les enfants avaient juste remplacés les parents.

Madame Bigoudis n'avaient jamais eut à se plaindre, durant les décennies qu'elle avait passé dans ce quartier. C'était un endroit calme, les rues étaient propres et les lieux de fêtes étaient suffisamment loin de cette rue pour pouvoir s'endormir tranquillement chaque soir. Elle avait toujours trouvé que la famille Organa/Solo était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus convenable, exemplaire même, le modèle typique de la famille rêvée qu'un gouvernement voudrait montrer comme le symbole du fonctionnement de son système.

Concernant le jeune Solo, la voisine devenue vieille femme avait toujours trouvé étrange que le petit garçon soit si souvent seul ; mais d'après ses parents, c'était sa soif de travail qui le conduisait à s'isoler. Ben Solo était poli, effectivement très travailleur et sérieux, et cela rendait souvent triste Miss Bigoudis de penser qu'il était aveugle.

Lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans son salon, Madame Bigoudis pouvait voir la demeure des Solo, l'allée d'entrée et une petite partie de l'intérieur, grâce à une fenêtre situé dans son salon, entre son canapé et la télévision. A cette fenêtre, il ne se passait jamais quelque chose d'important. Jamais celle qui peu à peu était devenu vieille femme n'aurait supposé qu'un jour – un dimanche 23 janvier dans l'après-midi – elle ne découvre en regardant par hasard, Ben désormais âgé de 34 ans partir avec précipitation de chez ses parents. Ce qui avait interloqué la vieille femme, c'était l'air vraiment alarmé qu'affichait le jeune homme, qui tomba à la renverse et passa quelques secondes à courir partout contre la clôture avant de trouver la porte de sortie.

Madame Bigoudis, inquiète, se rendit sur le champ chez les Solo, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle mis quelque minutes à s'y rendre le temps que ses vieilles articulations l'y traînent. Et alors qu'elle espérait qu'il ne s'était produit qu'une grosse dispute, elle découvrit les corps sans vie des deux parents, assassinés.

C'était ce qu'elle rapporta au shérif Hux, qui lui-même le rapporta au FBI.

L'agent spécial Dameron avait été choisi pour mener l'enquête, et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé le lendemain matin à briefer toute son équipe sur les faits et le principal (si ce n'est l'unique) suspect du meurtre.

 **Lundi 24 janvier 2016**

 **9 :16**

Dès que le dossier fut entre les mains de Rey, la jeune femme fit abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Même arrivée en retard, même si Poe Dameron parlait à toute l'équipe, elle se concentra pleinement dessus. Lorsque la jeune femme avait vu les photos en noir et blanc de Han et Leia Solo, des images d'une netteté contestable mais suffisante pour qu'on puisse les reconnaître, une espèce de frisson avait parcouru son corps. Rey Nowhere s'était dit qu'elle aurait rêvé avoir des parents comme cela. Ils avaient l'air doux, gentils, _aimants_ … Tout ce que ses parents à elle n'avaient jamais été.

La jeune femme n'avait en général qu'une opinion sur ses cibles : c'étaient des salauds. Pour qu'il y ait un semblant de justice sur Terre, Rey devait réussir tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Mais maintenant qu'elle regardait les parents de Ben Solo, sa détermination se muait en rage.

Lorsqu'elle vit le visage du suspect (et sa description : 34 ans, 1m90 pour 95 kilos, cheveux et yeux noirs) elle se dit certes – comme pour pas mal d'individus sur Terre – qu'il était beau, mais elle éprouva surtout une pensée revancharde.

Faire du mal à ses parents quand on a la chance d'en avoir de si parfait ? Mais pourquoi ?

« Je te hais, Ben Solo. »

 **14 :10**

Dans la salle aux meubles dorés et aux murs peints en rouge sang, il y avait des centaines d'objets posés sur les meubles. Tous devaient avoir énormément de valeurs. Un vase justement, tout en céramique blanche et couverte de roses peintes, possédant d'énormes anses comme des grandes oreilles, venait de tomber poussé par une force invisible. Il s'était brisé en heurtant le sol.

Rey était à terre, au centre de la pièce et inconsciente.

Elle n'entendit rien du bruit de la casse qui résonna à l'infini, comme si la pièce ne faisait pas la taille d'un simple bureau, mais était immense…

 **? : ?**

L'agent Nowhere se trouvait à présent dans une salle complètement vide. Les murs étaient encore peints de façon unie, cette fois tout vert sombre. La jeune femme avait les yeux ouverts, elle était en tailleur, mais ne semblait toujours pas consciente. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait positionnée ainsi.

Il n'y avait pas moyen de savoir si Rey entendait ou pas le bourdonnement assez fort et désagréable qui résonnait dans l'ensemble de la pièce.

Bientôt, Rey fut rejointe dans la pièce un homme. Vu qu'il n'y avait pas de porte, il était impossible de savoir par où il était entré. Il arrivait en tout cas dans le dos de la jeune femme. Son visage et sa carrure collait avec la description du briefing de ce matin. Immense, les cheveux noirs, aveugle. Malgré cette cécité, Ben Solo se dirigeait parfaitement sûr de lui jusqu'à la jeune femme. L'assassin portait entre ses mains un collier faite d'une chaîne lourde et unique qu'il tenait par les deux bouts. Le collier avait un reflet moitié or, moitié argent, et supportait un rubis d'une taille assez folle – trop folle pour que tout cela soit la réalité.

Ben s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Rey. Il fit passer le collier autour de son propre cou, puis lorsque celui-ci fut bouclé, le jeune homme tendit le bras gauche. Il posa sa main immense sur l'épaule de l'agent Nowhere. A l'instant où le contact s'établit, le bourdonnement – qui n'avait pas cessé – s'estompa. La pièce se retrouva dans un silence absolu.

Rey était encore catatonique.

Ben se mit alors à chantonner :

 _« Toi qui, comme un coup de couteau,_

 _Dans mon cœur plaintif est entrée ;_

 _Toi qui, forte comme un troupeau_

 _De démons, vins, folle et parée, »_

Le jeune homme n'avait pas inventé ses vers. C'était _Le Vampire_ de Charles Baudelaire. La voix qui sortait de la bouche de Ben Solo était étrange. Mécanique et lointaine, comme si elle était sortie d'une radio qu'on aurait eut du mal à régler sur une fréquence. Autour de son cou, le rubis commençait à scintiller :

 _« De mon esprit humilié_

 _Faire ton lit et ton domaine ;_

\- _Infâme à qui je suis lié_

 _Comme le forçat à la chaîne, »_

Le collier luisait de plus en plus fort, et son éclat commençait à noyer la pièce dans son éclatante lueur rouge !

 _« Comme au jeu le joueur têtu,_

 _Comme à la bouteille l'ivrogne,_

 _Comme aux vermines la charogne,_

\- _Maudite, maudite sois-tu ! »_

Et le poème était achevé. Ben Solo se tut et le collier cessa soudain de briller. La pièce redevînt toute ordinaire (aussi ordinaire qu'elle pouvait l'être) et il régna un instant un calme absolu.

Puis Ben Solo et Rey Nowhere, ensemble, se mirent à hurler. Ils crièrent comme victimes d'une douleur atroce.

 **14 : 53**

Lorsque la jeune Rey reprit enfin conscience, sa position n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours en tailleurs.

Le lieu où elle se trouvait avait cependant encore changé. Bien plus lugubre, mais aussi bien plus réel que les deux derniers endroits.

Avec des murs nus et en béton, l'absence de fenêtre et la présence encombrante de centaines d'objets sales et inutiles (des vieux objets, cassés, ou simplement poussiéreux), l'agent comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans une cave.

Il y avait des vieilles lampes, deux petites tables entreposées l'une par-dessus l'autre, des tapis, des draps, plusieurs sets de table… Tout cela rendait les lieux bien plus exigus qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité (surtout que l'éclairage n'était pas au top, avec une lumière suspendu au plafond qui grésillait à chaque instant). La salle était deux fois plus longue que large, et si Rey, assise pour faire face au mur devant elle, ne pouvait savoir où se trouvait le mur derrière elle, elle s'estimait à moins de deux mètres des murs latéraux, et quatre de celui de devant.

L'agent Nowhere essayait maintenant de repérer les moyens de sortis. Très rapidement elle en identifia deux : un conduit de ventilation en haut du mur à sa droite, à environ un mètre, et la porte d'entrée, situé sur le mur de gauche, mais quasiment à la jonction du mur qui lui faisait face.

Impossible de savoir s'ils s'agissaient là d'échappatoires crédibles, si la porte était verrouillée ou trop solide pour être enfoncé sans alerter son kidnappeur, et pas moyen non plus de savoir si même en se débarrassant de tous ses équipements, la taille fine de la jeune femme lui permettrait de se faufiler dans le conduit.

Mais finalement, tous ses problèmes se révélaient mineures pour Rey face à un tout premier constat : elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger !

Ayant été inconsciente dans la Salle Verte, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas se souvenir immédiatement de la raison qui l'avait mené à être prisonnière. Les circonstances firent cependant que la mémoire lui revint bien rapidement.

Bientôt, la jeune femme entendit des bruits de pas, et la peur que son immobilité engendrait s'intensifia encore. Rey Nowhere était une agent. On l'avait entraîné à ne jamais être en infériorité face à un adversaire. Elle se souvenait des entraînements à la course, au corps à corps, au tir, aux heures supplémentaires qu'elle s'était imposée pendant des heures et des heures… Mais cette fois, quoi que comptait lui faire Ben Solo, elle paraissait à sa merci. L'agent Nowhere puisa alors au fond d'elle-même pour vaincre les larmes qui lui montaient aux joues. Elle entendit une clé pénétrer la serrure de la porte. Elle se rappela des combats de rues clandestins qu'elle s'octroyait dans l'anonymat, elle se rappela même de la douleur que son endométriose lui causait presque à chaque règle. Purée, elle se devait d'accepter encore une fois la douleur.

La porte s'entrouvrit, et instantanément Rey se dit que Ben Solo était vraiment grand. Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix avait dit le dossier ? Pour elle qui était en tailleur il avait l'air d'un géant. Son regard perdu, et ses bras qu'il tendait toujours par réflexe pour prévenir d'un obstacle trahissait sa cécité.

La jeune femme était certaine de pouvoir l'emporter ses probables trente kilos de moins. Sa paralysie était hélas toujours en cours.

Ben, en refermant la porte derrière lui, se tourna enfin vers la jeune femme :

\- Tu peux essayer, dit-il, mais tu ne peux pas m'atteindre.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour la grésiller, Rey pouvait enfin entendre la voix du criminel. Celle-ci était étonnement douce, mais aussi grave et profonde. Presque celle d'un grand frère voulant consoler sa plus jeune sœur.

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui étonna le plus l'agent Nowhere. Alors qu'elle se demandait comment il avait pu provoquer sa paralysie, elle se rendit compte que sous le T-shirt blanc que portait le jeune homme se trouvait un objet lourd qui dépassait du col pour faire le tour de son cou. A la vue du collier, les images de la Salle Verte pénétrèrent la mémoire de la jeune femme.

\- Non, fit-elle d'un ton qui n'était pas fragile mais qui n'avait plus rien de celui suffisant qu'elle affichait d'habitude. Je ne peux pas t'atteindre.

Rey repensa alors à ses combats de rues, et après cette gifle mentale elle cracha à son kidnappeur :

\- Vous ne pourrez pas m'utiliser comme otage pour vous enfuir ! Je suis du FBI, on m'a entraîné à mourir dans cette situation !

\- Et le moment venu, accepterez-vous de mourir ? fit Ben Solo en guise de défi.

Il paraissait presque amusé, comme si ses actes et leur conséquence n'étaient pas graves.

Pour Rey, il était difficile de ne pas céder à la panique : le comportement décalé de son kidnappeur était typique pour un psychopathe. Pour eux tous leurs actes n'étaient qu'un « petit jeu » qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre.

Brusquement, Ben Solo se désintéressa de sa prisonnière, pour se diriger vers une des tables remplit de bric à braque de la cave. De là où elle se trouvait, Rey avait du mal à voir ce que Ben Solo était en train de fabriquer, mais tout à coup le haut de son corps (à l'exception de ses bras) se remis à lui obéir. En tordant la tête, Rey réussi à voir ce que le jeune homme fabriquait.

Ben Solo tenait entre ses mains un automate. C'était la version miniature d'une machine à tronçonner du bois, en fait un petit homme en bois sculpté qui tenait entre les deux mains une minuscule roue en métal garnie de dents. Ben plaça en dessous du petit homme une brindille – il y en avait en effet quelques une sur la table – et sans que Rey n'arrive à voir comment il enclencha la machine. La roue se mit à tourner en faisant le même bruit qu'un rasoir, et les deux mains jointes du petit homme en bois descendirent jusqu'à ce que la roue coupa la brindille en deux.

Après avoir arrêté la machine, Ben Solo ramassa l'un des morceaux de brindilles qui étaient tombés, et il se tourna vers Rey en souriant :

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de à quoi cela sert ! C'est ma mère qui m'avait offert cela pour Noël il y a trois ans.

\- Votre mère que vous avez tuée, répondit sans hésitation Rey.

La simple mention de Leia Solo avait réveillé ses instincts.

« Je te hais, Ben Solo. »

 **15 :01**

Physiquement, il n'y avait toujours que l'agent Nowhere et le criminel Solo dans la cave. Mais devant les yeux de la jeune femme, un vieil homme aux cheveux et à l'épaisse barbe blanche venait d'apparaître. Un mal de tête commençait à prendre Rey, mais d'une douleur tout à fait différente que tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle avait perdu son coéquipier. Cette fois, c'était comme si une aiguille plantée dans son cerveau la tiraillait (ce qui était impossible, puisque le cerveau n'avait pas de nerf).

Seule Rey pouvait voir le vieillard à la barbe blanche. Il était là, ou plutôt…

 **Retour dans le passé : Rey et le vieil homme de l'orphelinat**

…c'était elle qui était avec lui.

\- Grand-père, dit alors Rey au vieil homme, j'ai mal à la tête. Est-ce que l'on peut rentrer ?

Sa voix n'était plus la même. Elle était devenue plus aigue. Aussi, la jeune femme semblait avoir rétréci.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas une insolation ! s'inquiéta le vieil homme en se penchant vers la petite fille. D'accord, nous rentrons.

Le vieil homme et Rey se trouvaient comme presque tous les jours d'été en haut de la montagne qui surplombait l'orphelinat, installé dans la vallée. Car en vérité, l'homme que Rey appelait grand-père n'était que l'un des hommes qui s'occupaient de l'entretien des bâtiments. Un simple technicien, marié, qui avait un fils et deux petits-enfants.

La jeune enfant n'avait de tout cela, à part quelques amis et ce vieil homme.

L'orphelinat se situait dans le secteur 37 de Coruscant, presque à la limite de l'immense ville et donc à quelques centaines de kilomètres du secteur central, Chandrila. Sans être d'un grand luxe, l'établissement offrait aux jeunes qu'elle accueillait une enfance respectable, et si des gens une fois adulte finirent par mal tournés en quittant cet endroit, le pourcentage de futurs criminels n'était pas plus élevé quand dans n'importe qu'elle autre type d'établissement scolaire classique.

L'orphelinat accueillait une cinquantaine d'enfants à cette époque, un nombre à peu près égal de filles et de garçons.

Rey Nowhere y avait été déposé à l'âge de trois ans ; elle ne s'en rappelait pas, et tous les jours de son enfance elle se disait que tôt ou tard ses parents reviendraient la chercher. Elle était comme tous les autres enfants : parfois souriante, parfois désobéissante, triste, heureuse. Je pourrais vous raconter tout cela en détail pendant des pages et des pages mais ce serait raconter la jeunesse de n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Imaginez donc que Rey n'a eut comme grand malheur dans la vie que de ne pas avoir de parents. Et comme grand bonheur de connaître ce vieil homme comme grand père de substitution.

En redescendant la colline ce jour-là, un poids lourd résidait dans le cœur du grand-père. L'âge de sa retraire étant tout proche, il devrait bientôt partir et quitter cet endroit ; et pour le moment, il n'avait pas trouvé la force de l'avouer à Rey.

« Bientôt, mais pas tout de suite. Cela lui ferait de la peine. » était tout ce qu'il pouvait se résoudre à chaque fois.

Un jour, il savait pourtant qu'il devrait trouver la force. Hélas, il ne l'a trouva jamais avant que la petite Rey ne découvre par elle-même la vérité.

Dans un établissement comme celui-là, les informations circulaient vite, même et surtout celles qui étaient censés être gardées secrètes.

Lors d'une pause de midi, alors qu'elle attendait que l'une des serveuses lui apporte son assiette, Rey entendit de la bouche des autres enfants que le vieil homme de l'orphelinat allait quitter l'établissement. Une tristesse infinie s'empara instantanément d'elle.

Le vieil homme l'abandonnait. Comme ses parents.

La jeune Rey quitta précipitamment la cantine de l'orphelinat, et elle alla se réfugier dans un placard au deuxième étage.

L'une de ses enseignantes, un nombre importants d'élèves, et même la directrice de l'établissement frappèrent à la porte et demandèrent à Rey de leur ouvrirent. Mais la petite fille avait un caractère fort, déjà à cet âge : elle avait bloqué la porte avec un ballet coulissé en travers de la clenche et des meubles.

Après avoir demandé pendant plusieurs minutes à tous ceux qui s'agitaient à l'extérieur de partir, la voix qui l'avait mise dans cet état finie par résonner :

\- Rey, c'est moi, s'il te plaît ouvre-nous !

La jeune fille obéit. Elle découvrit le vieil homme et elle lui tomba dans les bras, sans avoir cessée de pleurer :

\- Grand-père ne part pas ! Pitié ne part pas toi aussi !

\- Rey…

\- Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais !

\- Mais c'est la vérité ! Je t'aime ma chérie…

Rey était en train de pleurer contre l'épaule du vieil homme. Il obligea alors celle-ci à le regarder droit dans les yeux :

\- Ecoute, j'ai une famille moi aussi. Si je les abandonne, ce ne serait pas bien, tu vois ?

\- Alors emmène-moi avec toi !

\- Rey… soupira-t-il. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Et la jeune fille s'enfuit encore.

Il fallut attendre la nuit, que la jeune enfant se soit un peu calmée, pour que le vieil homme puisse longuement lui parler :

\- Je t'aime très fort Rey. Mais si je voulais t'adopter, les procédures prendraient presque deux ans. Et encore, je suis sûr et certain que vus les problèmes de santé de ma femme, et notre âge à tous les deux, l'adoption serait refusée. Ta place est ici, et la mienne et avec ma femme, tu comprends ?

\- Pendant que j'étais dans le placard, fit la jeune fille silencieusement, je t'ai détesté. Je me suis dit que tu m'abandonnais parce que tu ne m'aimais pas, comme mes parents. Que tu étais un monstre… ou que j'en étais un.

Le vieil homme soupira lourdement. Heureusement, il était tard et la petite Rey allait bientôt s'endormir. Alors il n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin dans la discussion que répondre ceci :

\- Rey, ce n'est pas dans la nature humaine d'être monstrueux. Les hommes, toi, moi, n'importe qui, nous ne sommes que de passages sur Terre. Alors on essaie juste de faire de notre mieux pour réussir notre vie. Des fois on réussi, des fois on échoue, mais ce n'est pas parce que l'on n'arrive pas à donner tous l'amour que l'on voudrait aux gens que l'on n'a pas du cœur.

Et le vieillard…

 **Lundi 24 janvier 2016**

 **15 :01**

…Disparu, et le mal de tête de Rey avec lui.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de si Ben Solo avait répondu à sa provocation sur sa mère ou non, et honnêtement cela ne lui était plus d'une très grande importance. Le jeune homme était toujours au milieu de son bric à braque :

\- Tes collègues sont partis maintenant. Ils ont dû renoncer à te retrouver mais je pense qu'ils reviendront. Alors toi et moi on va déménager.

Ben Solo se dirigea alors vers elle, en tâtonnant comme toujours, puis il finit par attraper l'avant-bras droit de Rey, et avec son impressionnante musculature il commença à la soulever. Docilement, contre son gré, la jeune femme se laissa entraîner.

L'idée de partir déplaisait fortement à Rey. Si Ben réussissait à l'emmener loin d'ici, peut-être que jamais le FBI, ou qui ce soit d'autres ne les retrouverait. Elle était prête à endurer tous ce qu'il lui ferait subir, mais elle savait que cela ne serait sans doute pas agréable.

En même temps, elle se demandait pourquoi Ben Solo voulait s'en aller avec elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de sa destination, elle serait plus encombrante qu'autre chose. Pourquoi ne pas la tuer ?

« Et déjà, pourquoi m'avoir kidnappé dès le départ ? »

Pensait-il vraiment qu'il pourrait la rançonner ? Elle lui avait déjà expliqué que non. Et la seule autre explication qui lui venait en tête alors qu'elle montait les escaliers jusqu'à retourner dans le grand salon à la suite de Ben, c'était que ce professeur d'université jusque là sans casier judiciaire puisse être mêlé à un trafic d'esclaves.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la plus grande table du salon, Ben lâcha le bras de Rey.

\- Reste là, lui commanda-t-il.

Pendant que l'agent restait stoïque, Ben s'avança avec assurance – comme s'il voyait, mais après tout il se trouvait chez lui et devait connaître les lieux – et se retrouva devant une grande armoire. Il en ouvrit l'un des compartiments, et à l'intérieur l'agent Nowhere parvint à apercevoir une dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool – légales, et des crus extrêmement coûteux.

Elle ne parvenait pas à voir, mais ils devaient forcément y avoir aussi des verres, puisque Ben profita pour en sortir un, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'un alcool ambré.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demandai Rey d'une voix sévère.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Mais Ben, tandis qu'il se se servait un fond de verre :

\- En temps que professeur d'histoire, je me suis souvent posé ces questions : pourquoi cet artiste a-t-il décidé de représenter Mandalor l'Ultime avec une hache plutôt qu'avec une épée ? Quel était le sens de certains rituels ? Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons aucune réponse et puisque nous ne pouvons remonter le temps nous n'en aurons jamais. Nous avons _nos_ réponses, parfois, mais cela ne reste que des suppositions.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de remonter dans le temps pour être face à vous.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce que j'ai retenu de l'Histoire de l'art, c'est qu'il n'y a pas besoin de comprendre la raison derrière les actes pour les apprécier ou non.

Evidemment, Rey se douterait bien qu'il esquiverait.

Ben Solo vida son verre d'alcool d'un trait et reprit, d'un air subitement et subtilement plus enjoué :

\- Ce sera peut-être mon dernier verre avant un bon moment !

 **22 :36**

Cela faisait des heures que Ben conduisait sur des routes aussi sinistres que rocailleuses, et la nuit était depuis longtemps tombée. Mais aucun de ses détails ne le perturbaient : son driver était automatique - une rareté que la fortune familiale lui avait permit de s'offrir – et puisqu'il n'était aveugle il n'était intéressé que par la difficulté de la route, qu'il ressentait irrégulière et désagréable sous le véhicule. Mais c'était la bonne route, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Ben n'avait jamais rien vu de la beauté des arbres qui entouraient sa demeure avant l'Explosion. Il n'avait jamais vu comment le monde s'était dégradé. Il avait senti un souffle puissant et chaud au moment où la bombe magnétique avait explosée, compris par les cris qu'il entendait à la télévision que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Il avait entendu les récits…

De la même façon, il avait demandé à son driver SparkGen4 de l'emmener à un endroit qu'il connaissait bien, mais il ne l'avait effectivement jamais _vu_ de ses propres yeux. Il savait juste que se serait le lieu parfait pour rester cacher, lui et sa proie.

Ah oui, il y avait aussi cela que Ben Solo percevait très bien : les coups de poings contre le toit du coffre que faisait Rey de temps en temps.

Bien que soumise depuis les évènements de la Salle Verte, l'agent Nowhere aurait effectivement pu s'échapper si elle avait pu forcer le verrouillage du coffre et s'éjecter de la voiture en route. Elle aurait morflé sacrément à s'échapper d'un véhicule en marche, mais elle se doutait qu'en se laissant emmener dans le repère secret de Ben Solo, elle n'aurait pas la possibilité de prévenir qui que ce soit de sa position.

Dans un coffre si étroit, la jeune femme se rappela des temps où elle pouvait se cacher dans des endroits exigus, souvent _(parce que grand-père est parti)_ pour jouer à cache-cache avec ses amis de l'orphelinat. Avec son mètre septante, sa position était aujourd'hui beaucoup plus désagréable.

Et brusquement, la jeune femme se rappela qu'elle commençait sa période de règles, au moment précis où celle-ci commença. Subitement, Rey hurla. Ses médicaments n'étaient pas là avec elle. Mais sa douleur était si soudaine et intense que malgré tout elle se mit à les chercher, chercher…

Rey était dans un coffre. Rey était aux mains d'un prédateur. Rey avait ses règles et son endométriose lui faisait mal comme pas possible. Rey avait été abandonné. Rey avait peur… ELLE AVAIT PEUR !

Et brusquement, tout cela s'arrêta.

En fait, l'agent réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus du tout mal entre ses cuisses, et qu'au fait elle ne saignait pas.

« Que s'est-il passée ? » se dit-elle confuse.

Elle commença à sentir du sang couler, et cette fois elle était certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Mais le sang n'était pas le sien.

Et brusquement, Rey revécu mentalement la scène qui s'était déroulée pendant qu'elle croyait l'heure de ses règles venue : ce n'était pas elle qui avait crié. Ben Solo avait entendu une voiture de police arriver par derrière, et puisque son véhicule était commandé par un ordinateur, il s'était arrêté. Le jeune homme, qui savait ce qu'il se passerait si le policier le reconnaissait, avait commandé à SparkGen de lui ouvrir sa boîte à gant. Il savait qu'il s'y trouvait une arme chargée. Après avoir pris quelques secondes pour entendre le policier lui intimer de sortir du véhicule, ne pas avoir obtempéré, avoir attendu que le policier sorte de son propre véhicule et commence à produire des bruits de pas sur la route, il avait saisit son arme et sans possibilité de viser s'était mis à tirer à travers la vitre.

Le cri de douleur était donc le sien, car Rey était tout ce temps restée _en sécurité_ dans le coffre.

Ben Solo avait reçu deux balles dans l'altercation. Une sensation de froid avait envahi tout son corps, mais il avait aussi cessé d'entendre le policier à l'extérieur.

En vérité, celui-ci n'avait même pas été touché. Il s'avança prudemment de Ben Solo, qui agonisait sur son poste de pilotage.

Le policier ne pouvait pas le voir, mais dans l'échauffourée il avait tiré sur le collier de Ben Solo et celui-ci s'était brisée, s'éparpillant sous le siège conducteur.

Alors qu'il retournait à sa voiture pour appeler des renforts, la forme grisâtre que Rey avait aperçue dans la Salle rouge sang se matérialisa devant l'officier de police. L'homme, qui avait une femme et une fille de six ans, une hypothèque qui n'était pas encore remboursée et un père alcoolique, n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait : les deux bras de l'homme en gris se déchainèrent sur lui à une vitesse folle et deux secondes plus tard, il mourut.


	3. Retour aux affaires

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'ai mis un an à revenir, mais ça y est je me sens prêt à repartir à l'aventure!**

 **Je préviens cependant : je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre le plan que j'avais prévu initialement pour cette histoire. Je pense que j'arriverais à la même finalité, mais pas de la même façon. Et pas forcément en dix parties ^^'**

 **De toute façon, je recommence doucement avec seulement le début de la partie 3**

 **Mais promis, je suis de retour, pour ceux qui aiment le reylo... Mais aussi les histoires un peu (franchement ^^) bizarre**

 **Partie 3 : L'exploration**

 **Lundi 24 janvier**

 **22 :39**

Le son du déverrouillage fit un instant frémir Rey d'excitation.

Maintenant, elle avait compris : les coups de feu puis le silence. L'agent du FBI, croyant à peine à la situation, se dépêcha de quitter le coffre et une fois dehors dans la nuit froide, elle découvrit la voiture de police et le policier gisant dans une marre de sang. La jeune femme fonça vers lui, mit une main contre sa jugulaire (mort, mais c'était juste pour s'en assurer) puis commença à fouiller ses vêtements. Elle finit par trouver ses papiers d'identification… mais soudain elle fut prise d'un doute. En regardant longuement le visage du mort, elle fut obligée de constater que ce n'était pas à lui qu'appartenait cet équipement.

Cet homme n'était pas policier, mais un tueur de policier, ou un homme qui avait tout a gagné à se faire passer comme tel.

Même si son visage ne disait rien à la chercheuse de criminel qu'était Rey, elle savait que ce type ne lui aurait pas sauvé la vie.

Celui qui l'avait fait, et sûrement sans s'en rendre compte, c'était…

Rey était très émue et plus inquiète que jamais (à l'idée qu'un autre criminel n'arrive, comment d'ailleurs s'étaient-ils organisés ? Quel était leur/ ou son but ?). Elle continua son chemin et elle arriva au niveau du siège conducteur.

Elle n'avait pas jeté un coup d'œil à son agresseur, mais elle savait que Ben Solo n'était pas loin et dangereusement blessé. Rey entendait la respiration difficile du jeune homme, elle l'entendait comme si la bouche était à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

L'agent Nowhere s'empara du talkie-walkie intégré à la voiture de police, mais elle entendait toujours Ben respirer avec douleur. Elle voulait l'oublier alors qu'elle pouvait enfin appeler les secours, mais cette respiration était haletante, tellement présente, et elle éveillait au sein de la jeune femme des instincts primaires de survie.

Rey faisait tout – tout – ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les ignorer. Elle allait appeler la police, elle allait donner sa localisation et ils allaient arrêter…

 **Quelques heures plus tôt**

\- Agent Nowhere ! appela pour la énième fois Poe depuis son poste de radio. Est-ce que vous me recevez ? Agent Nowhere ? Bon sang… Daemes ? Où est-ce que tu l'as vu la dernière fois ?

\- _On était à l'étage boss,_ commenta celui-ci, _mais même moi je n'ai pas d'explication : elle a juste disparu !_

 **22 :40**

Rey calibra la fréquence, mais au moment de porter le talkie à ses lèvres et d'allumer le communicateur, un petit bruit retentit juste à sa gauche, comme un _bruit de pas_.

Elle se tourna instinctivement, et elle faillait en lâcher ce qu'elle avait entre les mains.

Le vieil homme de l'orphelinat était là comme dans ses bons souvenirs d'enfance, seulement un peu plus vieux :

\- Grand-père…

Il coupa la parole à la jeune femme d'un geste du doigt :

\- Je n'ai jamais été ton grand-père, ma chérie.

Et pourtant, il disait cela avec toute la gentillesse et la douceur qu'il lui avait toujours adressé. Alors que Rey essayait de comprendre comment elle devait réagir, le vieil homme tandis son bras en direction de Ben Solo. Son geste ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il voulait que la jeune femme fasse…

\- S'il te plaît, lui supplia-t-elle en mettant bien le talkie-walkie en évidence dans sa main. Laisse-moi m'en aller !

Le bras du vieil homme s'abaissa, mais son expression demeura exactement la même. Rey se mit alors à pleurer, franchement cette fois, comme pleurerait quelqu'un qui venait de perdre un membre de sa famille, ou son amant, ou son meilleur ami.

\- Je t'aime, fit alors Rey au vieil homme. Je t'aimerais toujours.

Et instantanément après, le vieil homme ne fut plus là.

Rey, toujours en larmes, éteignit le talkie et se retourna pour aller voir Ben Solo.

Les pièces éparpillées du collier de pouvoir se mirent alors toutes à vibrer, comme si un tremblement de terre secouait le sol sous la voiture. Peu à peu, les secousses rapprochaient chaque morceau vacant les uns des autres. Puis finalement, les pièces remontèrent jusqu'au cou de Ben comme sujet à une gravité inversée, et lorsque Rey arriva devant la voiture le collier était de nouveau au coup du jeune homme, intact.

Rey, avec une grimace sur la bouche, repoussa Ben Solo sur le siège passager, puis essaya de redémarrer le véhicule. Du premier coup, celui-ci lui obéit et annonça d'une voix féminine : _Destination précédente non atteinte. Si vous voulez changer votre destination, veuillez reconfigurez le système, sinon le véhicule SparkGen4 reprendra le trajet non achevé._

Le siège de pilote était couvert à certains endroits de sang. Il y avait quelques mouchoirs dans la boîte à gant, alors Rey essaya de nettoyer du mieux qu'elle put. Pour Ben, avait-elle analysé, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. La jeune femme avait retiré la chemise de corps qu'elle portait sous sa combinaison, s'était rhabillée et avait essayé de faire un garrot. Mais Ben aurait besoin de soin s'il voulait vivre, et Rey n'était pas enchantée par cette idée.

Finalement, alors qu'elle attendait sagement que le véhicule ne se remette à démarrer de lui-même, elle sentit quelque chose dans une poche arrière la déranger en position assise. En recherchant à l'aveugle de quoi il s'agissait, elle retomba soudain sur sa pipe à la Sherlock Holmes. Rey n'avait ni herbe ni feu sous la main, mais elle mit tout de même la pipe à sa bouche. Elle réfléchit un instant, marmonna, commença même à mordre l'extrémité de sa pipe avec les dents, puis finalement essaya de la jeter par la fenêtre ! Sauf que la fenêtre était fermée, qu'elle l'avait complètement oublié, alors le projectile se contenta de rebondir dessus et de lui retourner à la figure :

\- Merde !

La pipe avait disparu quelque part sous son siège.

Rey décida de l'ignorer pour l'instant, et avec des gestes agacés, bidouilla l'ordinateur de bord.

Après avoir donné une nouvelle destination à SparkGen (un hôpital, mais absolument pas celui le plus proche d'ici), Rey laissa le véhicule repasser en pilotage automatique et se mouvoir à nouveau.

Espérant n'avoir plus rien à craindre, elle se mit à fouiller sous son siège pour remettre la main sur sa pipe.

Dans le noir, elle finit tout de même par s'en saisir. Mais en l'extirpant, elle réalisa qu'une petite araignée s'était mise à grimper dessus. Rey regarda un instant la créature, complètement épuisée par ses dernières heures. Etrangement, les coups qu'elle avait reçu la veille recommençait à nouveau aussi à lui faire mal.

Finalement, elle saisit l'araignée entre deux de ses doigts et l'écrasa. Ensuite, elle la jeta au hasard dans la voiture et pencha la tête vers la vitre. Après s'être assuré un instant que Ben Solo était toujours bien sonné à côté d'elle, elle se laissa lentement bercé par la nuit.

En pensant qu'elle avait si mal et qu'elle sentait si peu en sûreté, que ses règles atrocement douloureuses auraient pu se déclencher maintenant, elle n'en aurait rien eut à faire.

 **Pendant le voyage, Rey**

Finalement, la douleur n'augmenta pas.

Mais le sommeil n'arriva pas non plus.

Maintenant, c'était l'aventure. La vraie ni passionnante ni difficile, mais l'inconnue. Surtout, il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait, oubliant donc qu'elle était la point de départ, celui d'arrivée, et la raison pour laquelle on avançait.

Le véhicule était en automatique le collier de pouvoir ayant retrouvé le cou de Ben Solo, Rey n'était pas en mesure de quitter son siège. La pipe à la bouche, en jetant quelque fois un regard vers celui qui l'avait kidnappé, et que maintenant elle se décidait à ne pas laisser mourir.

Parce qu'il l'avait sauvé ?

Non… Rey ne pouvait pas voir la chose sous cet angle.

Bien qu'elle jetait plus de regards au jeune homme que ce qu'elle aurait dû (pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort ? Pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas réagir et attaquer ? Pour… quelque chose d'autre ?) Rey gardait la majorité du temps l'œil sur la route.

La route sombre dont elle ne distinguait quelque chose que grâce aux phares avant. La route sinueuse, la route dont on ne voyait pas les bas côtés, comme les quelques mètres d'asphalte devant la voiture était l'unique réalité dans un monde de rêves.

La route, continuait encore et encore de se prolonger…


	4. Exploration, suite et fin

**Bon... voilà la suite et fin de la partie 3 !**

 **Toujours aussi… Bizarre je sais, mais je vous jure que je vais quelque part ! ^^ Je sais comment cela va se finir pour Rey et Ben, mais avec pas mal d'impros XD**

 **On m'a demandé d'où venait le nom Chou Lakers de ma fanfic, si cela avait un sens… en fait un peu mais pas trop. Chou c'est en hommage à Chou Wazabi de Julien Doré (qui n'est pas une de mes chansons préférées spécialement mais comme mon histoire c'est une chanson… un peu wtf ^^) et des Lakers l'équipe de basket (qui pour le coup là est mon équipe préféré). Donc aucun rapport avec mon histoire, mais je trouvais que ça sonnait bien et à l'époque je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais raconter ^^**

 **Voilà… Profitez bien, j'espère que vous appréciez. Si c'est le cas ou même si ça ne l'est pas, please laissez un commentaire ça me fera super super super plaisir. Quand on écrit des fanfics c'est pour partager sa passion (il y a deux jours en plus est sorti un teaser… 3 3 ^^)**

 **Merci à x-Beautiful Blass-x d'avoir commencé à follow ! :)**

 **J'essaierais de faire des chapitres plus long par la suite, mais là il fallait que je termine celui d'avant ^^**

 **Mardi 25 janvier**

 **8 : 46**

La route s'arrêtait là pour eux.

Rey n'était pas experte en mécanique. Impossible pour elle de réparer le moteur de la SparkGen qui venait de rendre l'âme. Le soleil s'était déjà levé, et la jeune femme pouvait donc voir tout ce qui se trouvait à l'horizon. A savoir pas grand-chose. Du désert jaune et de rares squelettes d'arbres depuis longtemps morts. Ne manquait plus que des corbeaux et cela aurait fait un parfait décors de western.

« Pour un film bien cliché, cela dit. » se disait Rey.

Elle n'était pas en colère malgré la situation. Disons, elle ne l'était plus. Lorsque le véhicule s'était arrêté peu avant l'aube, elle avait essayé de faire redémarrer l'engin, puis avec le contrecoup s'était mise à frapper le véhicule en hurlant des « Merde ! Putain ! » résonnant loin dans l'immense espace vide.

Elle avait tenté de réveiller Ben, mais cela faisait des heures qu'ils roulaient maintenant. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il était inerte désormais.

En fait… Rey n'avait pas tout fait pour le sauver. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné, ne l'avait pas ramené à ses collègues mais… Elle l'avait emmené au milieu de nulle part.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

Etait-ce la vision de son grand-père qui l'avait juste poussé à fuir ? Est-ce que quelque chose de plus profond en elle, la même chose qui lui demandait de se battre régulièrement dans des combats clandestins, l'avait entraîné ?

La seule chose sûre était les faits : elle était partie en road trip à travers le désert. Et la volonté : fuir. Fuir.

\- Je te hais Ben Solo.

La jeune femme s'adressait au corps inerte du meurtrier.

Son grand-père lui avait bien dit que personne n'était foncièrement mauvais et que chacun faisait comme il pouvait… Cela ne suffisait pas. La vie de Ben aurait dû être la sienne ! Elle aurait dû avoir ses deux parents dans une immense maison qui aurait pris soin d'elle. Mais c'est lui qui avait eut droit à tout cela, et qui l'avait volontairement détruit.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de tuer tes parents. C'est comme si tu avais tué mes parents.

« Mon père était un salaud. »

Rey venait d'entendre la voix de Ben. Mais dans son esprit. Surprise, elle avait détourné un instant le regard du criminel. Mais en revenant vers lui, elle le découvrit les yeux grands ouverts, le visage toujours dans la même position : incliné sur le côté vers elle.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir des parents. » entendit-elle toujours. « Tu ne sais pas... ce que sais qu'être détesté. Déception… Déception, Rey ! Quand on en veut au monde entier on ne peut pas être pour soi-même une déception. Alors est-ce que tu sais ce que sais… Que de décevoir ? »

La jeune femme bascula violemment en arrière. Elle atterri sur les fesses, se faisant mal. Mais c'était une douleur superficielle. Alors elle se releva rapidement, découvrant ainsi le corps de Ben de nouveau sans vie.

Comme si elle avait tout imaginé.

« Le soleil ne tape pas si fort que cela, se dit-elle alors que son visage commençait à perler de sueur. Je ne peux pas avoir déjà des hallucinations. »

 **9 : 02**

Pour un spectateur extérieur, la scène semblerait totalement ridicule : Rey était en train de s'éloigner de la SparkGen à pied, tout en tirant par les pieds le corps de Ben, qui rampait piteusement contre le sol. Vu la vitesse à laquelle l'agent le tirait, elle n'aurait pas franchi un kilomètre avant la fin de la journée.

 **Retour en arrière : poste de police**

\- Enfin bon sang ! se mettait à crier Finn au bureau de son supérieur. Vous allez me dire qu'on ne sait pas où ils sont ?

\- Non Finn ! répliquait Poe. On ne sait pas où ils sont !

\- Donc vous voulez me dire qu'on ne sait pas où elle est ?

\- Non, Finn, on ne sait pas où elle est !

\- Mais… Mais on a besoin de le savoir !

\- Oui, je sais Finn ! On a besoin de le savoir !

\- Et si elle est avec lui ?

\- Si elle est avec lui c'est un gros problème !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rigoler, chef !

\- Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de rigoler ! Si elle a un gros problème alors moi aussi !

\- Vous avez un gros problème ? sembla sérieusement s'inquiéter Finn.

\- Je ne sais pas ! continua de répliquer Poe en hurlant, puisque je ne sais pas où elle est…

\- Ohé ! Boss ! s'exclama Jared Cole. On ne s'entend plus donc arrêté de crier !

\- On n'entend plus le match non plus, en fait, renchérit Brigs comme toujours avec lui.

Surpris de ne pas se trouver seuls à cette heure tardive, Finn et Poe restèrent à fixer les deux individus :

\- Le shérif Hux est parti il y a une demi-heure, s'enquit Poe. Vous êtes de garde ?

\- Oh ! s'exclama en riant à moitié Brigs. Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est l'inverse.

\- Que c'est le poste qui nous garde, compléta Cole.

Comme pour affirmer cette parole, Brigs joua un nouveau coup de son bilboquet. La boule entra parfaitement.

\- Eh bien, commenta Cole, ça t'es revenu ! Je me doutais qu'il se passerait un truc aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Finn et Poe, parce que ce bon vieux Torsten Brigs a raté son lancé ce matin ! Et ce bon vieux Brigs, depuis qu'il est au poste, il n'en n'avait jamais manqué une !

\- C'est très triste pour votre collègue ! renchérit l'agent Brigs. Mais en même temps, nous personne ne veut nous écouter.

\- C'est bien vrai… fit Cole en se concentrant à nouveau sur le match.

Lorsque les deux vieux agents furent de retour à leurs occupations, Poe et Finn purent se ressaisir. Ils avaient trouvés cet échange très bizarre. Il rappelait même secrètement à Poe une mission où il avait finit par arrêter un trafiquant de drogue. Lorsque lui et son groupe l'avaient cuisiné sur sa méthode de travail, celui-ci s'était exclamé « Ceux qui viennent avec une tarte au fruit sous le bras sont des clients ! Les autres sont des curieux ou des saletés de flics. Mais personne ne tire sur un type qui vient vous voir avec une tarte prête à manger ! »

Poe s'était demandé avec amusement si un seul autre dealer utilisait un stratagème aussi aberrant pour distinguer ses clients des inconnus. Il sorti de ses pensées quand Finn, à voix basse, se mit à lui demander à nouveau :

\- Du coup, si les recherches de cette nuit ne donne rien, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! répliqua Poe en criant de nouveau, et même en tapant du poing sur la table. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire !

 **Mardi 26 janvier**

 **9 : 26**

Rey ne marchait depuis que depuis une heure seulement. La journée avait à peine commencé, mais déjà la chaleur devenait étouffante. Marcher sous se cagnard était déjà ardu, mais en portant le corps massif de Ben, qui devait approcher le quintal, était un cauchemar. La jeune femme suait abominablement, tout en avançant d'un pas long, lent, et régulier comme un automate.

« Un pas devant l'autre, se disait-elle. Un pas… Puis un nouveau. »

Ce n'était pas comme dans les films : aucun gros oiseau ne tournait au-dessus de sa tête, sentant sa faiblesse et sa chute prochaine.

Mais Rey Nowhere, tout de même, se demandait combien de temps elle allait pouvoir continuer ainsi.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix, juste dans son dos :

\- Je crois pouvoir marcher.

Elle fut si surprise qu'elle en sursauta en poussant un cri. Combiné au poids sur ses épaules et à sa fatigue, elle s'effondra avec le corps de Ben lamentablement. La jeune femme sentit soudain qu'elle s'était méchamment écorchée.

Cependant, son premier réflexe ne fut pas de vérifier ses jambes dont un élan douloureux commençait à lui parvenir, mais à se retourner vers Ben.

Et là, se fut une grande stupeur : Ben Solo était réveillé, et bougeait !

\- Ahh ! Bon sang !

Rey s'éloigna de lui alors que le criminel essayait de se relever, comme si elle avait vu un revenant.

\- Tu… hoqueta Rey, tu n'es pas mort ?

\- Je me demande quel intérêt tu avais à me porter si tu pensais que j'étais mort.

Abasourdi, Rey chercha rapidement à fournir une réponse tangible. N'en trouvant pas, elle se contenta de continuer à fixer le jeune homme, pendant que sa jambe droite l'a faisait définitivement souffrir.

Remarquant qu'elle souffrait, Ben Solo s'approcha lentement d'elle :

\- Laisse-moi voir, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Et il s'approcha à nouveau. Rey n'essaya pas de s'éloigner à nouveau, de plus en plus étonnée :

\- Mais attends, tu… Comment est-ce que tu peux voir ma jambe ?

Ben s'agenouilla devant Rey et commença à observer et manipuler sa jambe gauche entre ses doigts immenses. Etonnement, la jeune femme trouva son contact agréable, comme lorsqu'ils avaient été dans sa cave et qu'il l'a retenait prisonnière… Ses mains semblaient agir comme un embaume à sa douleur.

\- Cela ne semble pas casser, fit Ben en relevant. Tu vas juste avoir mal quelque temps.

A nouveau debout, il se contenta de fixer Rey. Avec un air légèrement admiratif. Rey, gênée, et n'arrivant pas à se relever par elle seule, se résigna à tendre son bras vers Ben :

\- Aide-moi à me relever, s'il te plaît.

Après une brève hésitation, comme si sa demande l'avis surpris, Ben Solo aidait l'agent Nowhere à se remettre sur pied.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Ils étaient encore proches l'un de l'autre. Bien plus petite que lui, Rey n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup baisser les yeux pour voir le torse encore ensanglanté du jeune homme. Le sang avait séché, coagulé, mais il était impossible qu'il ait pu cicatriser aussi vite…

\- Tu arrives à me voir ? insista la jeune femme.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu peux m'expliquer comment ? Comment… déjà depuis combien de temps tu es conscient ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être une heure.

La surprise de Rey tourna immédiatement en colère :

\- Cela fait une putain d'heure que je te porte et que toi tu ne dis rien ?!

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me portais.

\- J'aurais dû te laisser dans ta voiture ! s'emporta pour de bon l'agent. Et ok, maintenant qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me capturer et me faire faire le chemin inverse jusqu'à ta Spark ? Me tuer ici ? Parce que je te préviens que je n'ai que ce flingue (fit-elle en le sortant carrément de sa ceinture) et qu'il n'est plus chargé, que la voiture est à au moins quatre kilomètres sous ce soleil de plomb, et que même si je ne sais pas comment tu es en vie tu es tout de même blessé !

\- D'accord, donc je reste avec toi.

La colère de Rey tomba aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue :

\- Par… Excuse-moi ?

\- Tu allais bien par là ? désigna-t-il l'horizon du doigt. Et bien ok, c'est là que nous allons.

\- Mais… mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles… Ben !

Le jeune homme venait de saisir le bras de la jeune femme, et il s'en allait maintenant au devant d'elle en la tirant comme un enfant pressé de montrer quelque chose à sa mère. La jeune femme, bien que très costaude pour ses soixante kilos et quelques, n'était pas de taille fatiguée et face au physique de Terminator de Ben.

En désespoir de cause, l'agent Nowhere se permit tout de même de l'interroger, d'un ton suppliant pour lui montrer qu'elle ne pouvait plus être une menace :

\- Ben… je te suis mais s'il te plaît répond à mes questions : où va-t-on, comment se fait-il que tu vois à nouveau ?

D'une voix presque enjouée, Ben Solo répondit :

\- Je pense que c'est grâce à toi, mon maître Snoke m'avait tout dit.

\- Grâce… à moi ? fit Rey, perdue.

\- Oui. J'étais perdu avant de rencontré Snoke. Et puis lorsqu'il est devenu mon maître, il m'a dit que j'étais aveugle parce que mon esprit l'était également. Et que si je voulais atteindre l'illumination, je devais m'affranchir de ma famille. Et qu'ensuite, quand ils seraient morts et moi aussi, j'ouvrirais enfin les yeux. Je devrais trouver la bonne personne, et rencontrer celle-ci me rendrait la vue. Son visage, au milieu du désert, serait la première chose que je verrais. J'avoue, continua-t-il tout en avançant, que j'entendais tellement de mal de cette planète que je n'aurais jamais pensé, qu'en l'a voyant de mes propres yeux je l'a trouverais aussi belle. Franchement, tous les autres, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la chance que vous avez ! Sans Snoke, je serais seulement en train de subir la chaleur du soleil, sans pouvoir profiter de son éclat… Jaune, c'est cela. C'est cela qu'on appelle le jaune ?

Rey essayait de suivre les pas de Ben Solo en même temps que ses pensées. Snoke… Ce nom ne lui disait strictement rien. Etait-ce une sorte de gourou spirituel ? Ben semblait parler de lui ainsi… Etait-ce cela la raison qui avait poussé Ben à tuer ses parents ? Parce que pris de désespoir, il avait suivi le conseil d'un taré ?

« Mais peut-être pas si taré que ça, puisque Ben semble voir à présent. »

Avait-il pu faire semblant depuis toutes ses années ? Fort peu probable…

Les deux choses qui inquiétaient le plus Rey, c'était d'abord le caractère improbable de l'histoire de Ben, mais aussi le fait qu'elle semblait en partie concernée par celle-ci :

\- Mais en… en quoi le fait de me rencontrer t'aurait redonné la vue ? Je, je ne sais pas qui est ton maître Snoke. Sincèrement, ce… ce n'était nulle part dans ton dossier. Qui est-ce ? Est-ce… est-ce qu'il me connaît ?

\- Snoke, se contenta de répéter Ben, sait.

Toutes ses réponses ne suffisaient pas, mais alors pas du tout, à un être rationnel comme Rey. Cependant, Ben ne semblait pas vouloir (ou pouvoir) lui donner plus d'informations. La jeune femme se tut donc, se contenta de suivre le criminel qu'elle traquait tout en restant sur ses gardes. Elle laissait ainsi deux kilomètres environ se dérouler, puis lorsqu'elle eut de nouveau chaud, et soif, et que sa tête lui faisait à nouveau mal, elle se permit de demander :

\- Ton maître t'a-t-il dit où tu devais aller ? Après ton… illumination ?

Si ce Snoke était si fort, il devait avoir prévu une suite à son plan, non ? Et même si ce-dit plan n'augurait sans doute rien de bon vu que ce type avait l'air impitoyable, cela valait toujours mieux pour l'instant que d'être perdu dans le désert.

Pendant quelques instants, Ben ne répondit pas. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta devant Rey et fixa un point à l'horizon :

\- Voilà un village. C'est ici que nous allons.


	5. Mission à confier

**Partie 4.1 : Mission à confiée**

 **Coucou tout le monde : je surfe sur ma dynamique j'ai des idées qui viennent de partout, en plus le dernier trailer de Star Wars 9 m'a trop redonné la pêche pour écrire du SW ! :D Je me sens super bien en temps qu'écrivain, sur tous mes projets alors je continu ! :)**

 **PinkCheek3 : Alors, pour répondre au mieux à tout ça : c'est un monde qui n'est ni la Terre, ni une planète Star Wars. Ben n'est certainement pas immortel. Snoke… je sais pas. Comment Ben a retrouvé la vue, il a vite fait répondu mais je pense que Rey va insister pour une réponse. Ben a tué ses parents ça me semble le plus probable. Par contre est-ce que c'était des gens très bien ou non… Je sais pas. Après les deux peuvent être vrais… Mais d'un certain point de vue ^^**

 **Et enfin pour la romance… Je sais pas. Non franchement je… je sais pas ^^**

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x : Merci :) Mais tu sais, je pense que le cerveau humain est progammé pour écrire des choses logiques, même sans faire exprès. J'avais ça aussi en tête au moment où j'ai commencé, que même si je laissais mon esprit partir dans tous les sens, ça finirait par se construire tout seul petit à petit. Et avec ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'effectivement ça commence ^^**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui continu à lire cette étrange histoire, même si j'essaie un peu de me calmer ^^ sacher que je ne suis pas motiver par l'envie de faire n'importe quoi, mais juste d'être complètement libre, et surpris moi-même, et juste de ne jamais me mettre dans une routine qui m'avait personellement fait très mal il y a quelques mois... Et surtout j'adore les personnages que je suis en train d'écrire. Même s'ils leurs arrivent des choses très étranges, je les adore et j'ai envie de continuer avec eux, même avec Poe et Finn qui ne passent leur temps qu'à crier ^^ Bref !**

 **Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires ça me fera super super plaisir, même si c'est pour me faire un reproche. Bonne lecture ! :D**

 **Mardi 26 janvier**

 **9 : 47**

Le shérif Hux avait veillé toute la nuit dans un bar avec des amis. Il n'était rentré chez lui que très tard. Aussi, alors qu'il était habituellement au commissariat depuis au moins une heure, il était cette fois encore profondément endormi sur son canapé, devant la télévision allumée à faible volume depuis le milieu de la nuit.

Soudain, le téléphone de sa maison retentit de façon stridente. Armitage fut expulsé de son canapé et s'effondra sur le sol en poussant un cri de panique. Moins que la chute, c'était le choc d'être éveillé aussi brutalement qui le poussa à s'énerver :

\- Bordel de bordel !

Le téléphone continuait de s'acharner.

\- C'est bon ! fit Hux en s'approchant agacé du combiné, c'est bon j'arrive !

Il décrocha :

\- Allo ?

\- _Chéri_ , entendit-il une voix douce et familière à travers le combiné, _est-ce que je viens de te réveiller ?_

\- Qu… quoi ? fit Hux en se frottant les yeux. Non, bien sûr que non chérie je… Je finissais juste de m'habiller.

\- _J'ai appelé deux fois Lucy, elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas arrivé. Il est presque dix heures…_

Armitage jeta un œil à sa montre pour s'en rendre enfin compte. « Et merde… » se disait-il.

\- Je sais, se dépêcha-t-il d'improviser, j'ai dû… Faire un truc dans le garage ce matin. Je pars tout de suite après avoir raccroché.

\- … _Chéri, pourras-tu acheter du lait bleu avant de revenir ce soir ?_

\- Quoi ? Mais… mais je n'en ai pas déjà acheté hier ?

\- _Si… Mais quand je me suis levé ce matin il n'y avait plus des bouteilles vides ou entamées. Tu as dû encore en boire quand tu es rentré tard cette nuit._

« Et merde… » se lamenta Armitage.

\- _Tu bois trop, mon chéri,_ fit sa femme d'un air réellement inquiet. _Et tu manges trop de gâteaux aussi…_

\- Je sais, je sais mon cœur, fit Hux d'un air soudain concerné. Je suis désolé je… Je me sentais vraiment mal hier soir. Je sais que je t'ai servi cette excuse plein de fois, mais je te jure que ça a été une dure journée…

\- _J'ai vu les infos, Armi. Et je t'annonce qu'au commissariat tout le monde semble t'attendre._

Hux soupira :

\- Laisse-moi, le temps de prendre une douche et j'y vais _._

\- _Tu ne l'avais pas déjà prise ?_ fit sa femme malicieuse.

Hux ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

\- _J'ai fait une salade de tofu pour toi. Elle est dans le frigidaire. S'il te plaît, si tu pouvais n'en manger ne serait-ce que la moitié…_

\- Je vais le faire, je vais le faire, chérie, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- _D'accord._

\- On se retrouve ce soir dans la chambre, promis. A très vite ma chérie.

\- _A très vite, Armi._

Et la discussion s'arrêta là.

Armitage Hux sentait parfaitement le poids de la nuit qu'il venait de passer, mais cette discussion l'avait tout à fait éveillé. En se rendant à la cuisine, il découvrit dans la poubelle les briques de lait qu'il avait acheté la veille. Ouvertes, ou vides. Comme chaque matin lorsqu'il entrait dans cette pièce, sa tête tourna ensuite automatiquement vers le cadre de photo de sa fille, Saraïh. Il regarda son visage enfantin et souriant, puis le cœur lourd il baissa la tête.

 **10 :26**

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au commissariat, personne autour du shérif n'osa faire de commentaire. C'était une petite ville, tout le monde même sans l'avouer avait eut vent des problèmes du shérif et connaissait sa tendance à arriver en retard de temps à autre, l'air hagard comme aujourd'hui. En passant devant le bureau de Lucy, Hux pria pour que celle-ci ne l'intercepte pas en lui disant que quelque chose d'urgent s'était produit. En général, le secteur était calme et le shérif pouvait passer presque sa matinée tranquille. Mais bien évidemment :

\- Shérif ! Le monsieur du FBI vous cherche depuis ce matin !

\- Lucy, fit Hux sans se retourner et en essayant de se donner la voix la plus assurée possible, pas deux matinées de suite ! Les problèmes c'est pour l'après-midi. Jusqu'à midi, ça doit être café, donuts et tranquillité !

\- Mais shérif…

\- Café ! Donuts ! Et tranquillité !

Il se retourna vers Lucy, pour voir si elle avait compris. A la posture qu'elle afficha, il sembla qu'elle allait abdiquer. Mais soudain elle ajouta :

\- Il est dans votre bureau.

« Oh non… Pitié… »

Poe Dameron était effectivement là, et lorsque Hux pénétra dans son bureau il était aussi tendu qu'un ressort. Il trépignait du pied, et dès que le shérif franchit la porte il se releva :

\- Je vous ai attendu deux heures, Hux. Deux putains d'heures !

\- Je sais, je sais, fit Hux tout en allant s'asseoir sur son bureau. Lucy, appela-t-il par l'interphone, j'ai oublié d'aller m'acheter des donuts, est-ce que tu pourrais envoyer quelqu'un me faire la commission ? Et apporte-moi un café s'il te plait.

\- _Très bien, shérif._

\- Vous comptez commencer votre travail avant le couché du soleil où… s'impatientait Dameron.

\- Serré, le café, précisa Hux avant d'éteindre l'interphone, et de s'intéresser à nouveau à son interlocuteur. Ecoutez : votre agent, Nowhere, on ne sait pas où il a été emmené, si tant est qu'il est toujours en compagnie de votre criminel. Mais d'après ce que vous me dites, ils ne sont plus dans le secteur et… votre agent ne vient pas de la région, donc je pense que tout ça n'entre plus dans mes compétences.

\- J'ai seulement besoin de vous pour tracer un itinéraire entre le lieu de l'opération…

\- Votre fantastique opération.

\- Et la limite de votre secteur, termina Poe en se retenant de frapper le shérif.

\- Et vous croyez que je vais faire ça comment ? demande Hux quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Ah ! merci Lucy.

\- Et j'ai demandé à Georges de vous cherchez vos sucreries.

\- Tu es un amour, fit Hux tout en se demandant mentalement qui était le Georges dont elle parlait « Le fils de Willy peut-être ? Non, non il avait quitté le secteur il y a deux été… Je ne me souviens jamais des stagiaires. » Lieutenant Dameron, vous voudriez peut-être un café vous aussi.

 _L'agent spécial_ Dameron ne répondit strictement rien, tandis que son impatience se lisait maintenant beaucoup sur son visage.

\- Non ? insista Hux. Tant pis.

Et il but une grande gorgée du sien.

Poe, à bout, frappa un coup puissant sur le bureau du shérif :

\- Vous ne me servez à rien du tout, là !

\- Et vous voulez que je vous serve à quoi ? répliqua Hux. A vous procurer un hélicoptère ? Un sous-marin ? Un vaisseau spatial aussi, pourquoi pas ? Je vous signale que la dernière fois qu'un être humain a quitté cette planète en fusée c'était il y a cinquante ans. De plus, je n'ai pas le quart du dixième du centième de vos moyens au FBI ! On me paie, et on me donne l'effectif pour régler les bagarres de rues, les problèmes de cambriolages… Allez rechercher un ennemi de la République, c'est votre problème.

Etonnement après un discours aussi impétueux et absurde, Poe Dameron paru tout de même troublé :

\- Je ne vous ai jamais dit que Ben Solo était un ennemi de la République.

\- C'est booon… rit crânement Hux. Vous croyez que nous ne connaissons pas la famille Solo tous ici ? Au cas où votre méchanceté ne l'aurait pas remarqué, c'est un trou à rat ici. Alors quand une célébrité débarque, même un membre du gouvernement, ne vous inquiétez pas qu'on est tous au courant.

Poe demeura silencieux, assez surpris. Le shérif Hux était peut-être arrogant et d'une allure pitoyable, il était plus malin que ce qu'il semblait être.

\- Alors, vous n'avez pas l'intention de m'aider.

\- Fred est plutôt doué en pari sur les courses de speeder. Donc si vous voulez vous faire un peu d'argent je peux vous l'envoyez. Sinon je crois que notre collaboration se termine, en effet.

L'agent spécial ne lui répondit rien. Il se contenta de se lever, de prendre la porte et de quitter le commissariat en pensant « Quel homme inutile ! »

Lorsqu'il regagna son speeder, comme il s'y attendait, Finn essayait de le contacter. Exacerbé, l'agent spécial décrocha :

\- Allo, chéri ?

A sa grande satisfaction, il ne reçu pas de réponse immédiate. Penser à la tête d'idiot que devait faire Finn en ce moment suffisait à lui redonner un peu d'humeur.

\- _Dameron, c'est toi ?_

\- Evidemment que c'est moi, fit l'intéressé en mettant son casque.

\- _Mais… qui est-ce que tu as appelé « chéri » ?_

\- Toi. Parce que tu m'appelles toutes les cinq minutes comme si tu étais ma femme et que tu me saoules, compris ?

\- _Ok, ok c'est bon, chef…_ répondit Finn mal à l'aise. _Mais du coup, est-ce qu'on a une nouvelle piste…_

\- Dis-moi Finn, tu n'es pas amoureux de Rey par hasard ?

\- _Qu… Quoi ? Mais non chef, je vous jure, c'est mon amie !_

\- Pfff… Tu ne serais pas le premier agent à coucher avec un « ami » en dehors du travail.

\- _Non ! Non, je vous jure chef ! De toute façon, Rey est trop… Elle n'aime pas passé du temps avec les gens._

Ca, l'agent Dameron était parfaitement près à le croire. Mais du coup, il se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler la vie sexuelle d'une femme aussi physiquement attirante et associable. Des coups d'un soir avec des hommes rencontrés dans des bars ?

\- _Chef ?_ appelait Finn alors que Poe était toujours dans ses pensées. _Chef ?_

\- Non Finn, répondit à l'avance son supérieur, la police du secteur ne va pas nous aider. De toute façon, Ben Solo doit probablement être loin maintenant.

\- _Mais alors… chef, qu'est-ce qu'on va…_

\- JE NE SAIS PAS ! s'exclama Poe en hurlant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire Finn ! Et dis-toi que quand je le serais tu seras le premier à être appelé ! Fin de transmission !

Et Poe éteignit son talkie-walkie, avant de démarrer son speeder.

 **15 : 23**

Ben Solo et Rey Nowhere atteignaient enfin les limites du village qu'ils avaient repéré.

\- C'est bon, fit Ben toujours aussi enthousiaste. On est arrivé !

\- Eh bien, c'était rapide, fit ironiquement une Rey exténuée.

En fait, ce n'était même pas vraiment un village. Cinq demeures en tente faites de bois, un immense hangar en métal, un espace clos où se trouvait trois banthas et diverses petites bestioles, et ce qui devait probablement être un puis. Voilà tout ce qui composait le lieu.

Rey observait tout cela de manière interloquée :

\- C'est vraiment là que tu voulais nous emmener ?

\- Non. Au départ je voulais t'emmener dans ma résidence secondaire où je comptais nous cacher de tes copains du FBI. Mais comme j'ai eut un… accident avec la Spark et que tu nous as fait changé de route…

\- Mais tu m'as dit que ton maître Snoke t'avait tout dit à l'avance.

\- Oui, mais c'est toi qui pose mal tes questions : tu m'as demandé si c'était là que je voulais nous emmener. Non, c'est là où le destin nous a envoyé.

Rey était trop fatiguée pour réfléchir davantage. Elle fut rassurée lorsque sortir de l'une des tentes deux jawas. Très petits, dotés de grands yeux jaunes et encapuchonnés dans un long manteau brun, leur espèce autrefois rare commençait vraiment à proliférer depuis la catastrophe qui avait touché la planète. Les climats secs leur convenaient, mais heureusement ils avaient aussi besoin d'eau.

En s'approchant, le plus proche des deux leur parla dans sa langue. Heureusement, il était facile de communiquer avec cette espèce, simplement parce que chacun comprenait assez facilement le sens des intonations de l'autre.

\- Nous avons eut un accident, fit Ben en désignant l'horizon d'où lui et Rey provenaient. Nous aurions besoin de votre hospitalité, et d'un moyen de transport. Je suis le fils d'une sénatrice et ma compagne est policière… Rey, peux-tu leur montrer ?

Sans rien dire, Rey sorti sa plaque que les deux jawas regardèrent de leurs grands yeux. Ils paraissaient presque comme des enfants à les dévisager, même si les apparences étaient trompeuses.

\- Vous voyez, nous n'avons pas d'argent pour le moment mais si vous nous accompagnez jusqu'à mon véhicule, vous serez payer.

Ben savait qu'il visait juste en parlant d'argent. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle les jawas et les humains avaient des échanges : les premiers exploraient les nouvelles zones désertiques à la recherche d'objets perdus lors de l'Effondrement, pour les revendre aux seconds.

Comme il l'espérait, les deux jawas se retournèrent vers leurs demeures en invitants Ben et Rey à les suivre. La jeune femme se mit à suivre le mouvement sans poser de question, quand soudain Ben se retourna vers elle et l'envoya au sol.

\- Ben ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Nous sommes ennemis, rappelle-toi !

Le jeune homme tandis un poing immense pour le jeter contre le visage de la jeune femme. Soudain, les réflexes de Rey prirent le dessus sur sa fatigue et sa surprise. Elle esquiva alors que le coup allait atteindre très violemment sa tête, puis avec ses jambes crocheta Ben pour l'envoyer à son tour au sol.

Rey put ainsi se relever, mais Ben fut aussi très rapide à se remettre debout, et sans réfléchir il se jeta une nouvelle fois sur la jeune femme. Tous les exercices de Rey, et toute son expérience de combat de rue remonta à la surface : la jeune femme esquiva à nouveau, attrapa le bras tendu du jeune homme puis s'en servi de balancier pour contre-attaquer. D'un coup de coude elle écrasa le nez de Ben Solo.

\- Ouille !

Il tituba, et Rey ne lui laissa pas le temps de recouvrer l'équilibre : elle lui assena un crochet du droit dans l'abdomen, puis du gauche, avant de l'envoyer au sol d'un coup de pied.

Abasourdie par ce qu'il venait d'arriver, la jeune femme hurla :

\- Ca suffit tes conneries, Ben Solo. La seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as attrapée dans ta maison, c'est parce que je ne m'y attendais pas. Et ensuite à cause de ton foutu collier. Mais tu n'as plus de magie, plus rien ! Alors maintenant je vais te dire comment cela va se passer entre nous : dès que l'on regagne la civilisation je te livre à la justice, et tu y crouleras le restant de tes jours, pourriture ! Et si jamais tu essais encore de m'avoir, ou de gagner faussement ma confiance, ou même de t'enfuir, je t'explose tellement qu'il n'y aura plus rien à jugé au procès ! Pigé ?

Rey ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement de perception en elle. Entre eux. Ils avaient fait la trêve pour survivre, mais d'une certaine façon partager ce terrible voyage l'avait en quelque sorte… Attirer vers lui. Mais à nouveau, elle ne voyait plus qu'en cet homme un effroyable criminel.

\- Ben, insista-t-elle, je te demande si tu as compris ?

Mais le jeune homme ne répondait pas.

Apparemment, les coups avaient été plus forts que ce qu'elle aurait cru :

\- Ben ?

Et soudain, la jeune femme remarqua à nouveau ses vêtements trempés de sang : celui-ci était à nouveau humide à certains endroits ! Ce qui ne pouvait dire…

\- Oh non… ça lui revient, grinça des dents la jeune femme. S'il vous plaît, dit-elle aux jawas, il faut que vous m'aidiez à stoppez l'hémorragie.

\- _Cela ne sert à rien, Jedi !_

Rey et les deux jawas sursautèrent en même temps de surprise. C'était Ben qui venait de parler, mais d'une voix cassée, vieille, cruelle… qui n'était pas du tout la sienne alors que ses yeux étaient toujours clos, et qu'il paraissait d'ailleurs complètement sonné.

« Qui venait-il d'appeler Jedi ? » se demandait Rey. « Moi ? De quelle folie était-il encore en train de parler ? »

\- _Tu ne peux pas,_ continua la voix, _réparer mon fidèle apprenti ! Car ce sont ses blessures qui font de lui un grand serviteur de la Force noire ! Il résistera toujours à tes charmes, Jedi ! Et il me sera toujours serviable, car c'est ainsi qu'il est réellement : mon humble apprenti et puissant Kylo Ren !_

A suivre…


	6. Mission lancée

**4.2 : Mission lancée**

 **On continu, cette fois avec un peu plus de développement du lore de l'histoire (quoi, vous pensiez que je faisais tout au pif ? ^^'). Merci à tous de me suivre, de commencer ou de continuer, c'est génial de pouvoir juste se libérer et d'être quand même suivi dans ce qu'on fait ! :D**

 **PinkCheek : ça se rapproche de Star Wars… et ça s'éloigne aussi ^^ Nan c'est vrai que Hux ne devrait pas être capable d'être aussi tendre. Mais pourquoi pas ? J'avoue qu'en écrivant son perso je suis beaucoup inspiré par un autre shérif que j'adore (mais chut… je ne dirais pas lequel ^^) Bon, maintenant c'est sûr qu'il va y avoir une romance donc voilà, contente j'espère ^^**

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x : Merci beaucoup :D J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant ! N'hésite pas à me donner tes pensées, ça m'intéresserais de savoir quel théorie ou idée on peut avoir en suivant ça de l'extérieur ^^**

 **Surtout, n'hésitez pas tous à me laisser un commentaire, que vous aimiez ou pas, si vous avez des questions, ça me fera super super plaisir !** **J**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Mardi 26 janvier**

 **18 : 35**

Après qu'il ait perdu conscience, Ben a été transporté dans l'une des petites maisons jawas. Celles-ci étant vraiment petite, Rey avait décidé de rester à l'extérieur en attendant que le jeune homme revienne à lui. Ses blessures s'étaient refermés en même temps que la terrible voix avait cessé de sortir de sa bouche, il était donc seulement sonné.

Tant pis si cela devait pendre du temps : de toute façon elle dormirait à la belle étoile. La jeune femme était du FBI, cela ne lui posait aucun problème de vivre à la dure.

En revanche, elle ne pouvait cesser de se poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ben. Déjà son accès de colère soudain.

D'abord, elle aurait pu l'interpréter comme une simple tentative de se débarrasser d'elle par surprise, en misant sur le fait qu'elle les croyait dans une sorte de trêve. Mais ensuite il y avait la voix… Cela, Rey ne pouvait se l'expliquer.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'était ce mot : Jedi ? Ce n'est qu'un nom mythique sans valeur. Ben aurait pu la traiter de Gnome ou de Vampire que cela aurait résonné avec la même logique dans son esprit. »

Tout cela, et bien plus de choses encore, tournaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme sans qu'elle n'en trouve le moindre sens. Alors, pour se consoler, elle se concentrait sur sa pipe qu'elle fumait depuis tout à l'heure.

Avec toujours aucune réponse, la jeune femme assistait au couché de soleil. Les jawas commençaient à rentrer dans leurs tentes, promettant à Rey de la réveiller si Ben reprenait ses esprits. La jeune femme acquiesça, et au bout de quelques instants se retrouva seule dehors.

Mais alors que tout se faisait silence et obscurité, que le soleil n'offrait plus qu'une faible lumière rouge orangée, Rey aperçue une forme approcher à l'horizon. Une forme humaine.

Bientôt, la jeune femme compris que celle-ci était encapuchonnée et portait un long vêtement comme les moines. Se disait qu'il s'agissait d'un simple étranger, Rey continua de fumer tout en regardant la personne venir vers les maisons. Mais soudain, il s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, et retira sa capuche. La jeune femme comprit alors que la personne était un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs parfaitement coiffés. Celui-ci la regardait. Celui-ci lui souriait.

\- Bonsoir, jeune Rey.

Il était encore assez loin, pourtant la jeune femme avait parfaitement entendu ses mots, comme s'il se trouvait juste devant elle. Sa voix, cependant, comme son visage, lui était tout à fait inconnus.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Quelqu'un qui t'a cherché pendant longtemps, répondit-il d'une voix toujours aussi douce. Quelqu'un qui peut répondre à tes questions sur ta famille.

Inconsciemment, la jeune femme se remit debout et retira définitivement la pipe de sa bouche.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Est-ce que tu m'autorises à me rapprocher, que je vois ton visage ?

Surprise par sa demande, la jeune femme devint soudain méfiante. Comment pouvait-elle savoir si elle pouvait faire confiance à cet homme ou pas ? Mais enfin, s'il l'a connaissait, il avait des choses à lui apprendre… l'agent qui était en elle répondit :

\- Allez-y.

Le vieil homme se rapprocha de quelque pas, une expression certes joyeuse mais assez indéchiffrable. Lorsqu'il fut à deux mètres environ de Rey, il s'arrêta et dit :

\- Je suis très heureux d'enfin pouvoir te voir. Tu es devenue plus belle que tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer.

\- Vous avez connu mes parents ? pressa la jeune femme.

\- Rey… Mon nom est Sheev Palpatine… Et je suis ton père.

C'est comme si tout autour de Rey venait d'exploser.

Ce vieil homme, qui débarquait de nulle part devait être ?..

Mais la jeune femme n'eut qu'une seule seconde pour se réfléchir à tout cela. Brusquement, elle fut assaillit par une douleur. Des éclairs violets sortaient des mains du vieil homme ! Palpatine était en train de l'électrocuté !

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! Arrêtez ! »

Mais Rey ne pouvait pas prononcer ses mots. Elle n'était plus que douleur. A peine par delà ses propres cris put-elle entendre ses mots :

\- Où étais-tu Rey ? Où étais-tu ? Il y a tellement longtemps que ton père voulait te voir !

Et soudain, ce fut le néant.

 **18 : 38**

Brusquement, Ben Solo repris connaissance. Avant même de comprendre où il se trouvait, il entendit les hurlements de Rey au dehors et des bruits de foudre.

\- Rey ! Rey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

D'un geste vif il se leva de la couche où on l'avait installé, malgré la protestation d'un jawa juste à côté de lui. Mais au premier pas posé au sol, il s'effondra à cause de la fatigue.

On n'entendait plus rien au dehors, et le jawa essayait de lui dire de rester calme. Mais Ben Solo savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait entendu. Alors malgré la faiblesse dans ses jambes, il se remit debout et se dirigea vers la sortie :

\- Rey ? Rey !

En sortant du tipi, Ben découvrit un homme encapuchonné dans une tenue totalement noire. L'homme était âgé, et dans ses bras il tenait quelqu'un :

\- Rey !

Le vieil homme se mit à rire, d'un gloussement glauque et cruel.

\- Ne l'a touché pas ! s'emporta Ben Solo.

Le vieil homme ne sembla pas entendre sa menace. Il tourna le dos au jeune homme et commença à s'éloigner vers le désert.

\- Non, attendez !

Très rapidement, l'homme et Rey commencèrent à devenir flous, comme s'ils disparaissaient. Ben, qui commençait à paniquer, couru derrière eux aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Et soudain, aux yeux des jawas qui regardaient ce qu'il se passait, Rey, Sheev et Ben disparurent.

 **20 : 39**

Gwen Phasma et Finn Number s'étaient rencontrés au lycée Storm Trooper et mariés peu de temps après avoir obtenu leur diplôme. C'était un amour de jeunesse, qui avait été passionné à ses débuts. Mais qui aujourd'hui, presque dix ans plus tard, battait sévèrement de l'aile. En tout cas du côté de Finn.

Tous les soirs, lorsque son service se terminait, il ne retournait pas directement à la maison. Il partait vers l'autre bout de la ville et s'arrêtait à un garage pour speeder. Evidemment, les locaux étaient fermés, mais c'était rarement pour réparer quoi que ce soit que le jeune homme s'y rendait.

La maison du propriétaire (ou de la propriétaire) collait au bâtiment. Lorsque Finn y frappait à la porte, comme ce soir-là, c'était toujours d'une manière distincte.

« Toc… Toc Toc Toc… Toc »

Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrait. Ce soir-là, ce n'était pas directement la personne que Finn espérait qui lui ouvrit. Néanmoins, il afficha un sourire en voyant la femme aux traits asiatiques et aux courts cheveux noirs, même s'il était légèrement gêné :

\- Bonsoir, Paige.

\- Bonsoir, Finn. Entre, tu connais la maison.

Si Paige n'aimait pas Finn, elle gardait ses critiques pour sa sœur. Car lorsqu'ils se voyaient, elle se montrait toujours charmante comme ce soir.

Le jeune homme se détendit. Et au moment de passer le perron, retrouva même assez de lucidité pour se rappeler :

\- Ah oui, Paige… J'ai acheté une nouvelle pièce de coupleur pour le speeder de Rose. Mais… Je crains qu'elle n'en est déjà un plus performant. Alors si tu pouvais… le cacher jusqu'à ce que je m'en aille…

\- C'est pas la peine d'être aussi stressé avec moi Finn. C'est bon, je te couvre.

Finn hocha positivement la tête. Mais comme il restait tel un automate à ne rien faire d'autres, Paige finit par lui dire :

\- Dernière porte à droite, je dois t'accompagner ?

\- Hein ? Oh non, non, non c'est bon ne te dérange pas… Euh… Merci.

Et sous le regard moqueur de Paige (mais sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte) Finn se rendit dans le hangar privé de la maison. Là où pour continuer à travailler, mais seulement pour des projets personnels, se trouvait très souvent le soir…

\- Euh… Rose ?

\- Finn ? Vas-y, entendit-il accompagné du son d'un tournevis, entre !

A l'intérieur du hangar se trouvait tout un tas de véhicules plus ou moins entier et de caisses à outils. Au milieu de tous ça, coincée sous un speeder avec une tenue brun-jaune complètement recouverte de suie, se trouvait une jeune femme qui était la copie conforme de Paige, en plus petite, au visage plus rond et en ce moment aussi recouvert de suie. Rose Tico.

 **20 : 59**

Depuis plusieurs soirs maintenant, Gwen Phasma avait trouvé un nouveau passe-temps pour attendre que son mari rentre du travail. Etant une artiste spécialisée dans les sculptures en métal, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds courts et au physique impressionnant (elle était aisément plus grande que Finn qui pourtant frôlait le mètre quatre-vingt) passait ses journées de travail à l'intérieur de la maison. Alors souvent, quand elle estimait avoir assez travaillé, elle sortait faire un footing dans la ville, puis après avoir pris un bain pour se relaxer, se calait devant un écran et regardait son émission.

Un programme qu'elle avait découvert il y a quelques temps seulement, qui ne consistait en fait qu'à écouter le présentateur et celui qu'il interrogeait, un petit homme très âgé et à la peau verte. Régulièrement, des intervenants posaient des questions au petit homme par l'intermédiaire du présentateur. Et Gwen était enthousiasmé à entendre chaque soir quelque minutes cet esprit brillant, avant que son mari ne revienne à la maison :

\- _Une question assez personnelle qui nous vient d'une jeune femme du district voisin,_ annonçait le présentateur. _Elle explique que son père est malheureusement décédé il y a six mois de cela, et que depuis elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à dormir. Elle dit être souvent triste mais en même temps, parfois, il lui arrivait de ressentir sa présence. Qu'avez-vous à dire à cette femme, maître Yoda ?_

\- _Ressentir la présence d'une personne disparue,_ répondit avec son mysticisme habituel le maître, _est une chose dont il ne faut pas être effrayé. Comme plein de fois je l'ai dis, jamais parti réellement ne sont les gens. Mais prendre garde, tous nous devons, à ne pas retenir ceux pour qui nous ressentons de l'inquiétude. Cette jeune femme, sans tristesse pour son père disparu, elle doit maintenant être. Profité de sa présence encore elle doit._

\- _Vous pensez donc que cette femme ressent bel et bien la présence de son père._

Maître Yoda se permit un rire dont il avait le secret :

\- _Si le père aimait sa fille pourquoi ne voudrait il pas la revoir ? Si lui le vouloir et si elle vouloir l'entendre, tout est possible. Car c'est parce que les choses nous paraissent impossibles seulement qu'elles le deviennent._

\- Bon sang… s'exclamait Gwen d'une voix plein d'émotion. Quel homme incroyable !

 **21 : 12**

Il était neuf heures passé. Finn essayait toujours de rentrer vers cette heure là. Cela veut dire qu'il avait très peu de temps à passer avec Rose, à peine pouvait-t-il discuter, rire, échanger un peu de tendresse que Finn devait s'en aller. De plus, entre eux deux cela n'allait jamais au-delà d'un câlin. Rien de sensuel, rien de vraiment intimes. De toute façon, Rose le savait : Finn ne divorcerait jamais de Gwen, et ne l'a tromperait pas non plus.

Il n'était pas capable de faire une chose pareille à une femme qu'il avait épousée, surtout quand il voyait à quel point elle l'aimait encore.

En réalité, le jeune homme à la peau ébène se sentait coupable rien que de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait.

Le pire, c'est que Rose et Gwen se connaissaient. Les sœurs Tico étaient arrivés en ville peu de temps après le mariage de Gwen et Finn, et rapidement Rose et Finn se sont rencontrés et sont devenus amis. Et à ce moment-là, Finn n'avait pas hésité à présenter Rose à sa femme. Mais lorsqu'entre le jeune homme à la peau noire et la petite femme aux traits asiatiques, les choses avaient commencés par devenir plus ambigües, Rose avait préféré s'éloigner.

Mais après cela, Gwen avait dû revoir Rose, alors que Finn était présent ! Pour une fois, il avait fallu se rendre au garage pour une vraie réparation, et… la situation avait été atroce à tenir. Lorsque Finn et Gwen étaient rentrés à la maison, la jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elle savait qu'il voulait la quitter pour Rose.

C'est alors, sur le coup de l'émotion, que Finn s'était exclamé « Non, Gwen, tu es ma femme et je ne t'abandonnerais pas. C'est toi que j'ai épousé, d'accord ? »

Gwen avait une personnalité assez fantasque, en partie parce qu'elle était extrêmement sensible. Elle avait perdue ses parents très jeunes, et en épousant Finn dès sa sortie du lycée elle avait trouvé en lui la principale figure d'attache dans son existence.

Finn savait tout cela, il savait à quel point il comptait pour sa femme.

Mais tout cela le fatiguait, tellement…

\- Chérie ! dit-il en passant la porte, je suis rentré !

Pas besoin de le dire à deux reprises. Gwen arrivait déjà d'un pas vif vers son mari pour l'embrasser :

\- Bonsoir, chéri ! (elle l'embrassa sur la bouche en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, puis soudain se détacha et lui attrapa le bras) J'espère que tu as bien travaillé ! Viens voir ce que j'ai fait cet après-midi ! Viens !

Finn se laissa entraîner, par avance blasé par ce que Gwen comptait lui montrer. En tant qu'artiste, sa femme avait un goût étrangement prononcé (pour ne pas dire obsessionnel) pour tout ce qui était en chrome. Aussi, le jeune homme n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il allait trouver dans le salon.

\- Regarde chéri ! fit Gwen. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Euh… hésita soudain Finn. Eh bien, mon cœur…

C'était un urinoir en chrome. Sa femme était allé chercher un urinoir dieu sait où et l'avait peint complètement en chrome.

\- Pour… pourquoi tu as fait ça, Gwen ?

\- Et bien, fit-elle en se penchant vers l'objet, je trouve qu'il est beaucoup plus beau comme ça. Comme si on n'avait plus créé cet objet pour un besoin, mais pour le regarder. Tu vois ? La beauté arrive quand la raison d'être disparaît !

Finn ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, et dire qu'il trouvait ça très beau.

\- C'est vrai, s'enthousiasma Gwen, tu trouves ?

\- Mais… Mais oui bien sûr !

Gwen s'accrocha à nouveau au cou de son mari pour l'embrasser. Le jeune homme fut sur le point d'être renversé en arrière sous les assauts de sa femme, quand soudain il entendit une voix familière dans sa poche :

\- _Finn, ici Poe. Si tu m'entends, réponds !_

\- Oh merde, s'excusa le jeune homme en rompant le baisé. Désolé, j'ai oublié de l'éteindre.

\- C'est ton patron ! fit Gwen sans montrer la moindre gêne à cette intrusion dans leur intimité. Réponds-lui, c'est peut-être urgent ! En attendant, je vais finir de servir le dîner !

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et s'en alla.

Finn sortit donc le talkie-walkie de sa poche, alors que Poe l'appelait toujours :

\- Ici Finn. Ecoute Poe, je suis chez moi en ce moment, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- _Il faut que tu viennes me rejoindre, Finn. Je suis désolé mais c'est une urgence, c'est au sujet de Rey._

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta soudain le jeune homme. Quoi, Rey ?

\- _On l'a retrouvé à côté de son speeder en bas de chez elle. Mec je… Je suis désolé. Elle est morte._

 **22 : 11**

La soirée battait son plein dans le Bar Kenobi.

Une vingtaine de tables étaient remplis par des gens qui consommaient dans un relatif calme des bières ou autres cocktails. Des gens qui fumaient aussi parfois, qui discutaient de tout est de rien, de politique ou de choses privées.

Et au fond du Bar, une grande estrade où tout le long de la soirée défilait des groupes de chanteurs ou musiciens.

Cette fois-ci, mesdames et messieurs applaudissaient une chanteuse aux longs cheveux blonds platine et son groupe. La musique était douce et mélancolique :

 _«_ _Shadow, take me down  
Shadow, take me down with you_

 _For the last time  
For the last time  
For the last time  
For the last time_

 _You're in the water  
I'm standing on the shore  
Still thinking that I hear your voice  
Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?_

 _For the last time  
For the last time  
For the last time  
For the last time_

 _At night I'm driving in your car  
Pretending that we'll leave this town  
We're watching all the street lights fade  
And now you're just a stranger's dream  
I took your picture from the frame  
And now you're nothing like you seem  
Your shadow fell like last night's rain_

 _For the last time  
For the last time  
For the last time  
For the last time »*_

A suivre…

*Shadow, du groupe Chromatics


	7. Doubles Jeux

**Hey ! ça y est je suis revenu… Je sais que j'ai un temps de publication très aléatoire mais promis je ne lâche pas l'histoire… En fait je profite des vacances pour enfin me relancer. Et pardon d'avance pour la petite durée du chapitre mais je préfère faire plus court pour m'assurer d'avoir le temps à chaque fois et de ne pas me perdre, que chaque chapitre me plaise à écrire. Je pense quand même que j'écrirais des plus longs chapitre que celui-là… En tout cas je compte en publier encore plus d'une trentaine ! ^^ Donc rassurez-vous petits chapitres ne veulent pas dire que je vais bâcler l'histoire )**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, vous êtes la récompense et la raison d'être de chaque ff-writer 3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x : bon, à partir des prochains chapitre je vais (un peu ^^) me contrôler en matière de n'importe quoi. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours ça me fait très très plaisir d'avoir des fans de cette histoire qui est… spécial ^^'**

 **PinkCheek3 : Est-ce que ce n'est pas encore mieux quand une histoire te laisses en mode « Mais what ? » et que tu te frustres ensuite à essayer de deviner ce qu'il va se passer ou s'est passé ? ^^**

 **5 : Doubles Jeux**

Poe et le shérif Hux étaient dans la plus grande salle du commissariat, une pile de dossiers, de photographies empilées, d'un combiné téléphonique, de boîtes de donuts et de verres de cafés vidés, tout éparpillé sur huit tables réunies en une, bien trop grande pour eux deux. Le shérif avait l'air dépassé par les évènements, mais pas Poe. L'homme du FBI était certes épuisé, mais tant en colère que cela ne l'arrêtait pas. Intérieurement il maudissait les hommes qui avaient travaillés sur la scène de crime, sur le légiste, sur Hux aussi qui en avait déjà pris plein son grade. Même si aucune de ses attaques n'étaient justifiés, puisque Poe avait lui-même était sur la scène et que tous le monde avait fait du bon travail, il maudissait qui il pouvait. L'agent Nowhere avait été retrouvée morte, et la scène de crime n'avait aucun sens. Pas d'empreintes ou d'indices que le cadavre avait été transporté, pas de traces de viol, de sang. Sa tête avait été coupée et posée juste à côté de son corps. Mais pas d'armes ni de restes de traces de roues, de tissus ou… Rien. Comme si le cadavre était apparu là sans explication. Pas de trace de Ben Solo non plus. Le bord de route où l'on avait retrouvé… Rey… était non loin d'un point de barrage, et pourtant ses hommes assuraient qu'ils n'avaient rien vu. Le tueur aurait-il emmené le cadavre jusque là à pied ? Le plus improbable dans cette histoire, c'est que de toute évidence un agent du FBI entraîné avait été capturé et abattu puis mutilé (le légiste assurait que c'était post-mortem) par un homme certes costaud mais néanmoins aveugle, avec une arme chauffée à blanc !

\- Tout ça n'a aucun sens, souffla Poe…

Brusquement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Finn Number apparu, le visage encore en larmes :

\- Je suis désolé, chef, c'est trop atroce, dit-il d'une voix cassée, humide. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, chef ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Poe regarda son agent un des membres de son équipe, décimée sous _sa_ responsabilité et soudain toute la couche de colère quitta son visage, remplacée par la lassitude :

\- Je ne sais pas, Finn. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on va faire.

A peine l'agent Number eut-il refermé la porte derrière lui, que le téléphone retentit. Le shérif Hux prit le temps de se servir un nouveau verre de café - laissant durer la sonnerie – et le vida, avant de décrocher :

\- Shérif Hux… (voix officielle). Oui Lucy… (plus intimiste) Oui… D'accord passe-là moi.

Le shérif se retourna vers Poe :

\- Une vieille dame des environs voudraient témoigner.

\- Une… une vieille dame. Vous l'as connaissez ?

\- Oui oui, c'est une femme… Comment dire ?.. hésita le shérif. Elle a une bûche qui donne de bonnes informations.

Poe n'en cru pas ses oreilles :

\- Une bûche ?!

\- Chut, lui intima poliment Hux comme si l'étonnement de Poe ne méritait pas qu'on s'attarde dessus. Taisez-vous, je l'ai en communication. Oui ?

Sidéré, Poe n'en appuya pas moins sur le haut-parleur. Immédiatement en sortit une voix terriblement usée, fragile, et qui pourtant semblait tout à fait lucide :

\- _Allô ?.. Shérif Hux ?_

\- Lui-même, Madame, je suis avec l'agent spécial du FBI Poe Dameron. Nous enquêtons sur la mort d'un de ses agents… Est-ce que vous avez vu quelque chose ?

\- _Ma bûche…_ souffla la voix du combiné, _m'a dit quelque chose hier soir. Que quelque chose d'atroce allait arriver._

\- Dites-moi… Cela s'est passé quand ?

\- _Et ce matin,_ (n'avait-elle pas entendu ? Se fichait-elle de la question ?) _elle m'a dit que vous n'arriviez pas à retrouver une jeune personne. Parce qu'il vous en manque, shérif._ (la voix était devenue soudain presque autoritaire) _Il vous manque des preuves, et vous ne retrouverez pas le jeune femme tant que vous ne les aurez pas trouvez._

Poe n'en pouvant plus subtilisa le téléphone à Hux :

\- Allô, Madame ? Ici l'agent Dameron, du FBI. Si vous avez quelconque information sur notre affaire, je vous prierais de…

\- _Vous êtes jeune, agent Dameron. Et pourtant… Je sens que vous avez déjà les yeux refermés._

\- De… De quoi parlez-vous. Allô, Madame ?

\- _Votre dossier n'est pas complet, agent. Il vous manque des preuves. Et… quelqu'un qui aura su garder les yeux ouverts. Oui… Ma bûche me l'a dit : il y aura beaucoup de choses à voir dans les jours à venir. Quelque chose de terrible va arriver._

La vieille dame se tut. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur tous le monde.

\- _Au revoir shérif, et agent. Prenez soin de vous._

Et elle raccrocha.

Poe, en reposant le téléphone, se retourna vers Hux remplit de suspicion :

\- Vous êtes certains qu'elle a toute sa tête ?

 **(A l'autre bout du pays)**

Alia n'avait aucun rapport avec Rey.

 _A suivre..._


	8. Frustration chez une prostituée

**Et ça y est, ça continu avec le rythme aléatoire puisque seulement un jour après me revoilà ! ^^ Mais comme dit la dernière fois j'essaie à présent d'être beaucoup plus rapide, surtout que si les chapitres seront nombreux ils seront aussi plus courts**

 **Peut-être que ça commence à vous orientez, là, sur l'histoire ? Ou pas du tout ? Je ne me rends pas compte de à quel point j'ai fait n'importe quoi ^^**

 **Bonne lecture j'espère et à très bientôt !**

 **PinkCheek3 : La vieille femme… Bah une vieille femme qui entend des trucs que lui dit une bûche ^^ Leia… Bah non puisque c'était la mère de Ben et qu'il l'a tué ^^'**

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x : Merci de suivre, j'ai hâte de voir quand tu commenceras à avoir des théories. ^^ J'imagine que La fin d'une quête doit être bien plus simple (je suis désolé je sais que tu es dans la communauté française en ce moment le ff-writer parmi nous qui publie le plus quasiment, alors que c'est un peu faible en publication je trouve en ce moment - heureusement que tu es là ^^ - et moi je ne te rends même pas l'appareil en lisant ton histoire donc promis je vais m'y mettre)**

 **8\. Frustration chez une prostituée**

Alia n'avait aucun rapport avec Rey. Elles vivaient à des milliers de kilomètres l'une de l'autre et ne s'étaient sans doute jamais rencontré. Pourtant, quiconque aurait eut affaire aux deux femmes auraient pu noter des similitudes physique. Alia avait un physique moins en muscles, plus en formes, et des cheveux blonds, mais de visage elle aurait très bien pu passer pour l'agent Nowhere.

Surtout, il y avait une chose qui réunissait les deux femmes, c'étaient les activités peu recommandables auxquelles elles s'adonnaient une fois leur journée de boulot finie. Rey fréquentait les combats clandestins, Alia les prostituées.

Justement, c'était dans un motel avec l'une d'elle que se trouvait en ce moment la jeune femme. Une fille aux longs cheveux presque aussi noirs que sa peau, qui à cet instant précis se levait du lit où les deux femmes venaient de terminer leurs ébats. Alia était encore allongée, nue et en sueur, et commençait à chercher une cigarette lorsque sa compagne de quelques heures lui parla :

\- Je vais prendre une douche et je reviens.

Alia lui jeta un « Ok » las et, tout en alluma sa cigarette, regarda le dos du corps ébène de sa compagne, tout aussi perlant de sueur et encore plus généreux que le sien, se diriger vers la salle de bain puis s'y enfermer.

Seule, Alia inspira puis rejeta une grande bouffée de fumée. Elle avait juste besoin de reprendre son souffle, mais elle ne se sentait ni coupable (elle avait bien dû l'être les premières fois, mais plus maintenant), ni particulièrement heureuse de l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir. Juste, elle se sentait repus comme lorsqu'on vient de quitter un très bon restaurant.

Sans intention, le regard d'Alia se perdit vers un angle du la chambre, où se trouvait une télévision. Eteint, l'écran noir pouvait presque refléter la vision d'Alia étendue sur le lit. Mais étrangement, de hagard le regard d'Alia pour la télé devînt plus intense. Perçant. Sans trop vraiment réaliser, la jeune femme se mit à fixer l'écran avec une obstination qui rendait tout son corps immobile. La cigarette restait dans sa main, et il semblait que les bruits venant de la salle de bain avaient disparus.

Alia sembla commencer à distinguer des motifs sur l'écran, qui était toujours éteint. Des motifs… comme ceux qu'on verrait sur une chaîne cryptée. Mais avec un son beaucoup plus fort, grave comme un lourd instrument de musique mal accordé. Et puis, l'écran sembla s'ouvrir, ou s'effondrer sur lui-même, telle de l'eau crade qui s'échapperait d'un lavabo… Et plus rien.

Et la porte se rouvrit.

La prostituée était toujours nue, à l'exception d'une serviette qui recouvrait ses cheveux, mais bien plus fraîche que dix minutes auparavant. Voyant l'autre jeune femme figée sur le lit, elle s'exclama :

\- Eh, Alia ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Lentement, Alia se remit enfin à bouger. Et à tourner la tête vers son amante. Ses lèvres bougèrent ensuite sans rien émettre de tangible. Quand l'autre jeune femme lui demande ce qu'il se passait Alia dit enfin un nom : Ben.

\- Il faut que je retrouve Ben, affirma-t-elle d'une voix cependant absente.

\- Ben ? (l'autre jeune femme semblait confuse) C'est qui ça ? Un copain à toi ? (elle se dirigeait vers le lit et commença à reprendre ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillés) Ton mari ? (elle enfilait son soutien-gorge) Non… Ton mari s'appelle Jaden, c'est ça ?

\- Ben, insista Alia, il faut que je le retrouve.

\- Bon écoute, fit l'autre en renfilant sa chemise puis son collant, si tu veux retrouver quelqu'un, t'as qu'à appeler son numéro. Tu l'as, non ?

Alia hésita, puis écrasa sa cigarette à peine entamée dans un cendrier, avant de dire :

\- Non… Et c'est très bizarre.

\- Bon Alia, répliqua l'autre jeune femme qui remettait ses cheveux en place, si tu veux retrouver ton ami, rhabille toi d'abord, et puis passe un coup de fil. En tout cas moi je dois y aller. D'accord ?

La jeune prostituée tendit soudain le bras. Mais Alia semblait dans un état de choc, et se contenta d'observer la jeune femme.

\- Alia ? s'impatienta celle-ci. Tu comptes me payer ?

Pas de réponse ni de réaction.

Cette fois franchement impatiente, la jeune prostituée récupéra le manteau d'Alia (qui était encore sur le sol) et fouilla dans les poches jusqu'à en sortir de gros billets. Elle fit un vite compte et plia ce qu'il lui fallait dans une de ses poches, remettant le reste dans le manteau :

\- Bon Alia, tu comptes te rhabiller ou tu vas rester toute la journée comme ça ?

Pas de réponse :

\- Ecoute si tu en veux encore ce n'est pas possible tout de suite. On m'attend. Ou alors je peux appeler une collègue…

Alia se mit alors à bouger les jambes, à glisser sur le lit jusqu'à se retrouver assise sur son bord, le bout des pieds touchant le sol, quelques centimètres devant ses vêtements.

Après un nouveau silence, Alia finit par lever les yeux :

\- Est-ce que tu peux… fit-elle d'une voix toujours blanche, m'ai… m'aider à me rhab…

\- Qu… Quoi ? A te rhabiller ?

Alia hocha la tête.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? T'es devenue manchot maintenant ?

Alia ne lui donna pas de réponse. Sans doute frustrée par toute cette comédie, l'autre jeune femme attrapa des vêtements au hasard, récupéra la culotte d'Alia et lui ordonna :

\- Mets-toi debout.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, son amante enchaîna alors :

\- Lève la jambe… Puis l'autre…

Et après avoir remonté sa culotte le long de ses jambes ainsi, la jeune prostituée continua avec l'ensemble des vêtements d'Alia. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds resta docile, comme hypnotisée. Cela dura trop longtemps aux yeux de la jeune femme noire, mais elle prit tout de même le temps de (grossièrement) arranger la tenue et la coiffure d'Alia.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de prendre une douche, lui dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut fini. Mais bon si tu as besoin d'aide pour ça aussi… je ne suis pas ta baby-sitter. On baise, tu me paies, mais si tu veux tester des trucs chelous… Ce n'est pas pour moi. Pigé ?

\- Oui… oui je… je suis désolée…

\- Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? fit-elle soudain plus empathique, en posant une main sur le front de la jeune femme. Non, non écoute ça à l'air d'aller. (elle tourna alors le dos à Alia pour commencer à se diriger vers la porte) Tu… tu vas au moins pouvoir conduire ?

\- Oui… murmura Alia. Oui il… il faut que j'aille retrouver Ben.

\- Moi je te conseillerais plutôt de prendre une douche et de te mettre au lit. Mais comme dit (fit-elle en accompagnant sa phrase de grands mouvements) : pas ta baby-sitter ! Allez, à plus Alia !

Et la jeune prostituée ouvrit la porte et derrière elle la referma. Alia se retrouva seule, l'air toujours aussi perdue :

\- Ben…

Elle murmura encore ce nom, puis mis la main devant sa bouche comme pour étouffer un cri. Alia venait probablement de se rendre compte de quelque chose, car ses yeux étaient devenus exorbitants. Puis elle pleura.

 _A suivre… Prochain chapitre : « Au casino »_


	9. Au casino

**Halloween m'a fait prendre un tout petit peu de retard mais je suis bien là ^^ J'espère que vous avez passé une joyeuse fête des monstres et des bonbons :D**

 **Sur ce, nouveau court chapitre (et dites-moi aussi si vous préférez que je fasse ainsi ou que je vous fasse attendre plus pour publier plus, au choix) )**

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x : merci ) et merci à toi pour être aussi prompte à commenter ^^ Bonne lecture**

 **9\. Au casino**

C'est complètement bouleversée qu'Alia regagna sa voiture, au parking du motel. Depuis quelques minutes, des souvenirs qui semblaient lui appartenir mais dont elle n'avait aucune mémoire l'inondait tel un torrent. Elle se voyait la nuit aller se battre dans la rue, elle ressentait les bleues et les douleurs musculaires passées. Elle se voyait saluer son collègue de travail, un homme à la peau noire qui se nommait Finn… Et ce nom « Rey » qui revenait sans cesse pour la désigner.

\- Je ne suis pas Rey… murmura Alia d'une voix tremblante. Je ne suis pas elle…

La jeune femme essaya de s'accrocher à ce qu'elle avait la certitude d'être ses vrais souvenirs. Le jour de son mariage avec Jaden, celui de la naissance de Jamy B. Oui… Le maximum de souvenirs possible avec son enfant, et son mari… Et même les jours où elle l'avait trompé. Ou même des moments banals dans la rue ou au travail que l'on se souvenait sans trop savoir pourquoi, sans même être sûr que ce soient de vrais souvenirs. Mais tout ce qui pouvait l'accrocher à sa réalité lui était nécessaire. Comme des piliers. Sauf qu'irrévocablement, Alia le sentait, les piliers commençaient à s'effriter.

Rentrer. Retrouver Jamy B et Jaden. Voilà l'urgence qui s'imposait à une Alia effrayée.

Elle démarra la voiture et sorti en trombe du parking du motel. Elle se mit à rouler, tout en martelant son esprit de réflexion à même de contrôler sa peur. Elle roula, roula… Jusqu'à ce qu'à un moment la peur ne s'arrête. Mais alors, Alia dû se rendre compte de quelque chose d'étrange : elle n'avait plus la moindre idée de où elle se rendait.

Roulant désormais sans objectif, elle remarqua un grand bâtiment près de la route, accompagné d'un immense parking. Ne voyant pas d'autres lieux à la ronde – les alentours étaient désertiques – Alia décida de s'arrêter là.

En observant les lieux, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un casino. Peut-être l'avait-elle déjà remarqué autrefois… La jeune femme ne s'en souvenait plus.

En immobilisant la voiture au parking, Alia se décida à vérifier son portefeuille. Il lui restait encore quelques dizaines de crédits en liquide, et une carte bancaire. Tant mieux. Entrer au casino nécessitait d'avoir de l'argent, non ?

Armé de son sac à main, Alia sortit donc de la voiture et se rapprocha de l'entrée. A quelques mètres du lieu, elle s'immobilisa cependant. C'était étrange pour la jeune femme : elle n'était pas inquiète, ni motivée ni quoi que ce soit d'autres, et pourtant elle n'était pas sûr de devoir entrer là. Pas par doute, uniquement parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

A défaut de rester bêtement devant durant des heures, Alia se décida tout de même à entrer. A peine eut-elle franchi la porte qu'un autre monde s'ouvrit à elle : sur sa droite se trouvait plusieurs tables de jeux de cartes, ainsi qu'une roulette, et sur sa gauche un nombre incalculable de machines à sous. Il y avait aussi au moins deux bars : un sur sa gauche et un en face d'elle tout au fond. Des murs en bois lustrés remplis de dorures, des lustres au plafond, des couleurs pétantes et des gens chics, ainsi que beaucoup de mouvements, de bruits de machines comme à la fête foraine et d'exclamations contenues, voilà la réalité dans laquelle Alia venait d'entrer.

Continuant sa tendance indécise, Alia resta sans bouger devant l'entrée. Mais rapidement, un homme habillé d'un smoking élégant s'approcha d'elle :

\- Madame, salua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, bienvenue au _Far Away_. En quoi puis-je vous aidez ?

Alia ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne savait pas même s'il fallait répondre.

Après quelques secondes de patience, l'homme au smoking relança :

\- Madame ? Souhaiterez-vous un rafraîchissement avant de commencer ?

Par pure réflexe, Alia répondit d'une petite voix :

\- O… Oui.

L'homme au smoking l'amena au comptoir sur sa gauche. Là-bas, une deuxième personne l'accueillit en nettoyant un verre :

\- Madame, qu'est-ce qui vous ferrez plaisir ?

A vrai dire, Alia se demandait même si quelque chose pouvait lui plaire en cet instant. Ceci-dit, elle avait un peu recouvré la parole :

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle avec une voix blanche. Surprenez-moi.

Le barman sourit d'un air satisfait et commença à sortir bouteille sur bouteille. Alia l'observa réaliser un cocktail, jusqu'à ce qu'il le dépose devant elle.

\- Et voilà… Sur quel compte je dépose l'addition, je vous prie ?

La jeune femme aurait voulu répondre qu'elle s'appelait Nowhere… Mais elle n'était pas sûre du tout d'être cette jeune femme. Indécise, elle sortit de son sac à main son portefeuille, et après avoir trouvé sa carte d'identité la tendit au barman. Celui-ci, l'air un peu confus, l'a lit et la lui rendit :

\- Vous n'avez pas encore ouvert de compte ici ?

\- Je… fit Alia en récupérant sa carte, je ne crois pas. Vous pouvez aller vérifier ?

\- Bien sûr. Attendez-moi un instant.

Le barman disparu alors. Alia resta assise devant son verre, puis décida d'en boire une gorgée. C'était bon, mais assez fort pour un simple cocktail. En même temps que le liquide coulait en elle, la jeune femme fut surprise de se sentir chaude. Et cela ne faisait que renforcer le constat que hormis cela elle ne ressentait pas grand-chose. Mais comme ci l'alcool avait déclenché quelque chose en elle, la jeune femme se décida à se retourner. Devant elle se trouvait maintenant tout un tas de machine à sous. Et c'était comme si celles-ci l'appelaient à se lever.

Obéissant aux pulsions qui l'a traversaient, Alia se leva et se dirigea vers les machines. Attirée par la plus proche d'elle qui soit encore libre, la jeune femme s'y assit.

Et à cet instant, le barman revint vers elle accompagné d'une autre personne, qui tenait dans ses mains un pot complet de jetons :

\- Madame Arena, vous avez effectivement un compte ici. Je me suis permis de sortir cinq mille crédits de jetons pour que vous puissiez jouer.

Alia hésita, et pris finalement le pot remplit d'argents :

\- Mer… Merci.

\- S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse…

\- Non, non, il n'y a rien. Merci.

De nouveau seule, Alia se servit dans le pot, et commença à faire marcher la machine devant elle. Simple : c'était un bandit-manchot.

La jeune femme actionna la machine une première fois… Et perdit.

Sans hésitée, elle démarra la machine une seconde fois… échec à nouveau.

Se sentant soudain courroucée, la jeune femme mit un nouveau jeton et démarra. Les symboles devant elle tournèrent… Et s'arrêtèrent tous sur 7. Jackpot.

Une alarme retentit depuis la machine. Et toutes les personnes autour d'Alia se retournèrent vers elle. Sentant qu'elle devait se sentir heureuse à ce moment, la jeune femme s'exclama de joie :

\- Gagné ! Gagné ! J'ai gagné !

En regardant autour d'elle tandis que des jetons tombaient à flots de la machine, Alia dévisagea à côté d'elle un vieil homme qui faisait la moue en regardant sa machine. Sans doute enviait-il la réussite d'Alia.

\- Monsieur, dit-elle sans réfléchir. Voulez-vous que j'essai une fois pour vous ?

Le vieil homme, surpris, ne réfléchit qu'un instant. Sans doute la superstition qui animait toutes les personnes accros aux jeux.

\- Mais bien sûr, madame ! fit-il donc en laissant sa place.

Alia s'assit là où il était, pris l'un de ses jetons et démarra. L'indécision dura quelques instants, puis vint le résultat. Jackpot.

Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit tandis que de nouveaux jetons se mirent à couler et à se répandre sur le sol.

Le vieil homme attrapa Alia par l'épaule et lui sera la main avec toute la vigueur que son âge avait gardé :

\- Oh merci, madame ! Merci ! Merci !

\- Madame, fit une voix juste derrière eux. Voulez-vous jouer à ma place, s'il vous plaît ?

L'homme en smoking de tout à l'heure était en train d'arriver, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Sauf qu'entre temps Alia avait déjà atteinte sa nouvelle place et lancé la machine.

Jackpot.

Ce fut alors le déferlement. Les individus (plusieurs fois les mêmes) se mirent à solliciter Alia, et si plusieurs fois elle se permit de jouer pour elle-même le résultat fut à chaque fois identique.

Jackpot.

Jackpot.

Trente-cinq fois de suite. Jackpot.

 _A suivre… Prochain chapitre « Sucre »_


	10. Sucre

**Et on continu… ^^**

 **Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui me suivent mais qui sont anonymes, qui ne laissent pas de commentaires : j'espère que cette histoire (que moi-même j'avoue étrange) vous plaît**

 **A la question de pourquoi je fais cela… J'adore écrire des histoires. Mais je me dis ceci : soit j'essaie vraiment de faire comme The Force Awakens et d'être incroyablement fidèle à une œuvre, soit j'essaie de pousser plus loin, vers d'autres références.**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu Joker ou Mindhunter sur Netflix, mais je me dis que ce serait des bases géniales pour travailler sur Kylo Ren ou un autre méchant SW :D**

 **Je veux aussi dédier ma fanfic à Rose, mais ma Rose (qui se reconnaîtra) et qui m'a vraiment motivé à relancer cette histoire, en plus elle est aussi géniale que son équivalent SW )**

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x : bah du coup on continu sur du court mais souvent ^^ Merci d'être là toujours très vite j'attend à chaque fois avec impatience ton commentaire, et en continuant je me dis « est-ce que là elle va commencer à avoir des pistes ? » Je n'ai pas la main lourde pour autant, mais c'est très drôle de me dire que j'ai presque tout préparé dans ma tête et que pour mes lecteurs c'est si peu clair ^^ J'ai ci-dessus détaillé un peu mon approche et du coup tu peux voir pourquoi je n'utilise pas (ou plus, parce que L'appel de l'équilibre était dans la même idée que La fin d'une quête finalement) du tout la même façon de voir les choses. J'ai commencé à lire ta ff, mais je commenterais dessus pour ne pas embrouiller les discussions – et pour t'offrir le droit d'avoir aussi des comments ^^ Mais je te remercie beaucoup aussi d'être là à chaque fois, c'est pour faire plaisir à d'autres fans qu'on écrit, mais c'est toi et les autres qui offrent un vrai cadeau en commentant :D**

 **10\. Sucre**

Le gérant du casino croyait à peine à ce qu'il observait, en même temps qu'il se sentait très mal à cause de cela. Depuis la salle où sur divers écrans s'affichaient les images de caméra de surveillances, il ne pouvait cependant qu'admettre les faits : une personne venait de remporter plus de trente fois le jackpot. Les finances du casino, la colère des actionnaires, voilà ce qui hantait maintenant l'esprit de l'homme. Dans la salle, tous les employés présents devaient remarquer son trouble, et cela forçait le gérant à se donner du mieux qu'il pouvait une contenance. En essayant de se ressaisir, il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui l'avait prévenu pour lui dire de la voix la moins bouleversée possible :

\- Allez voir cette Miss Arena. Amenez-la dans mon bureau. Dites-lui… Que le gérant veut la féliciter.

Après un bref « Oui, monsieur » le jeune homme reparti. Un bref silence s'installa, avant que le gérant ne perde son calme :

\- Et tous les autres ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Mon pied au cul ? Retournez au travail !

Les employés en smoking s'agitèrent alors pour quitter la pièce. Le gérant se dirigea vers la porte, et probablement paniqué à l'idée d'un nouveau sermon, les autres s'en furent plus vite encore.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous partis et que le gérant se trouva lui aussi à l'extérieur de la salle de surveillance, sa peur reprit la dessus sur lui.

Mécaniquement, il retourna à son bureau, et lorsqu'il se réinstalla sur son siège d'où il s'était levé quelques minutes auparavant - alors que cette… catastrophe n'était pas encore arrivée – il ressenti ses deux mêmes forces lutter à nouveau en lui.

« Le casino est foutu. »

« Rester calme et maître de la situation. »

Du coup, si certaines parties de son corps tel son visage ou son buste réussissait à rester impassible et droit, ses mains étaient jointes pour les empêcher de trembler et ses chaussures tambourinaient le sol.

Le temps s'écoulait terriblement lentement, et le gérant s'imaginait à chaque instant que la porte de son bureau allait enfin s'ouvrir.

Heureusement, après quelques minutes, on finit finalement par frapper :

\- Entrez !

Son employé franchit la porte, suivit par une très belle jeune femme (la trentaine, pas plus). Le gérant n'avait pas pu deviner avec la piètre qualité des caméras que « Miss Jackpot » était aussi séduisante, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le troublait :

\- Miss Arena, je présume ? demanda-t-il en se levant à moitié.

Lorsque celle-ci hocha la tête, le gérant interrogea son employé du regard. Non, cela devait être bon : c'était bien la bonne personne. Mais pourquoi avait-elle l'air si différente de ce qu'elle semblait sur les écrans de la salle ? Il avait vu une femme aux cheveux blonds, alors que les siens étaient d'un brun si foncés qu'ils avaient des reflets noirs. Et même s'il avait très bien pu se tromper, il avait cru deviner une femme avec une plus forte poitrine…

\- Madame, dit-il en gardant toutes ses pensées en arrière plan, je me présente : Daren Proskov, le gérant du casino. Ravi de vous rencontrez !

Il lui attrapa la main pour la serrer. La jeune femme ne répondit que mollement, mais avec un sourire timide.

\- S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous, l'invita-t-il tandis qu'il se rasseyait lui-même. Est-ce que… Quelque chose vous ferez plaisir ? Une cigarette, un alcool ? Aviez-vous prévu de dîner quelque part ce soir ?

\- Je… hésita Miss Arena.

Et elle s'arrêta aussitôt, comme étonnée par ses propres mots. Elle porta une main à sa gorge avant de continuer :

\- Je ne crois pas que moi… et mon mari, avions quelque chose de prévu.

\- Eh bien, si vous le souhaitez, je connais un endroit magnifique à quelques lieues d'ici ! _Chez Maze,_ vous connaissez ? Le nom fait un peu bistrot, je sais, se força de rire le gérant, mais la propriétaire est un peu excentrique. Une très bonne amie cependant, et je peux vous assurer que la cuisine est absolument…

\- En fait, fit la jeune femme alors que le gérant tendait déjà la main vers le téléphone de son bureau, je pense avoir faim… Tout de suite.

\- Oh, euh… fit-il en se remettant droit. Mais bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que vous désireriez ?

Miss Arena hésita pendant quelques secondes, regardant à droite, à gauche. Et il semblait qu'à chaque instant qu'il s'écoulait, le brun de ses cheveux semblait basculer dans le noir de jais. Et ils… Rétrécissaient ? N'avaient-elles pas les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules en entrant ?

\- Je voudrais une tarte aux fraises, je vous prie.

Un moment étonné, d'une qu'elle est finie par parler et deux de sa décision, le gérant se remis sur son mode serviable :

\- Mais bien sûr ! Euh… (il interpella son employé) qu'elle est la pâtisserie chic la plus proche ?

\- Euh… je peux demander au barmaid.

\- Très bien, fait-le, et demande de nous livrer cela le plus vite qu'ils le peuvent, compris ?

\- Oui, compris, monsieur.

L'employé s'en alla, et Miss Arena et le gérant se retrouvèrent seuls :

\- Excusez-nous, madame, cela risque de prendre un peu de temps.

\- Non ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave… Dites-leur juste que j'aimerais bien avoir une tarte en entier, pas juste un morceau.

Après avoir fait passer la commande par un appel, le gérant se retrouva avec ses automatismes d'hommes d'affaires : ne pas faire perdre son temps au client.

\- Dites-moi, madame, comment souhaitez-vous encaisser vos gains d'aujourd'hui ? Nous pouvons les virer sur le compte bancaire de votre choix, ou…

\- En liquide. Je… j'aimerais pouvoir avoir la somme directement.

Sans même avoir le temps de se demander s'il pouvait vraiment obtenir si vite une telle somme en crédits, le gérant commenta :

\- Mais... comme vous le voudrez !

Presque une demi-heure plus tard, tout avait été réglé. Miss Alia Arena avait à présent trois valises posées de part et d'autres de son siège, et finissait de manger à même la table du gérant une part de tarte aux fraises :

\- Mmm… elle est vraiment excellente. Merci !

\- Je… Je vous en prie.

Sans beaucoup de classe mais avec gourmandise, Alia (qui à présent avait tout à fait les cheveux noirs) termina sa part, et se tourna de suite vers l'employé :

\- Pouvez-vous mettre le restant dans… Dans le coffre de la voiture ?

\- Bien entendu, Miss Arena.

A nouveau seuls, et alors qu'Alia était sur le point de se lever, le gérant lui attrapa à nouveau la main :

\- S'il y a quoi que ce soit que notre casino puisse faire pour vous… Surtout, n'hésitez pas. Vous serez toujours la bienvenue ici.

\- Merci ! fit Miss Arena en souriant cette fois franchement. La tarte était délicieuse !

Et sur ce, la jeune femme se releva, les valises portées à bout de bras – maintenant, c'était clair, ses bras et ses jambes minces étaient aussi franchement musclés – et après un dernier au revoir, s'en alla.

Le gérant, en refermant la porte, fut rattrapé légèrement par l'angoisse qu'il venait de passer une journée horrible.

Alia, en rejoignant le parking, n'avait plus idée de bien grand chose, à part que la tarte aux fraises avaient été délicieuse. Mais en retournant à sa voiture – cela devait être celle-là, puisque le jeune employé l'y attendait – elle se trouvait sans la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Et pourtant, cela ne l'inquiétait pas, heureuse qu'elle était de sa visite au casino.

En s'installa sur le siège conducteur, elle entendit quelque chose sonner non loin d'elle. Alertée, Alia se mit alors à chercher la provenance du son, et découvrit un téléphone portable. Sans trop réfléchir, elle décrocha avant que l'appel ne soit coupé :

\- Allô ?

\- Alia ? C'est Jim. Je suis avec Gale on est en train de discuter. Tu peux venir nous rejoindre ?

 _A suivre… Prochain chapitre « Répercussions »_


	11. Répercussions

**On continue ! Chapitre un peu plus long en plus, veinards ^^ Bon là vous pouvez quand même tous constater qu'on progresse dans l'intrigue xD**

 **Et je vous avoue que celui-ci m'a fait particulièrement plaisir à écrire… vous allez comprendre. Bonne lecture )**

 **PinkCheek3 : Mais de rien 3 C'est marrant parce que justement j'ai l'impression de enfin me recentrer ^^ Mais oui c'est sûr toujours pas de Reylo alors que… zut pourtant je l'ai promis X) Mais c'est bon tôt ou tard on y va, on avance dans cette direction. Et puis la vie ce n'est pas que des papouilles, c'est aussi de délicieuses tartes aux fruits ^^**

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x : Bon tjs pas de comments de ma part sur ta ff mais promis à arrive je suis en train de la lire ^^ Sinon bah là clairement je crois que des informations capitales sont apparus (lol ^^') mais je jure que ce chapitre était prévu et que ce n'est pas une digression de ma part. Et de rien ça fait plaisir de rencontrer d'autres ff-writers et d'autres fans de SW, chacun est unique, chaque rencontre est belle :D**

 **11\. Répercussions**

Jim et Gale étaient réunis dans un appartement. Gale, un homme corpulent aux courts cheveux blonds, qui aurait pu être vigie, était assis sur un large fauteuil tandis que Jim, un homme plus petit aux cheveux noirs et afros, marchait dans toute la pièce avec agitation tout en déchaînant une forte colère :

\- Cette pute nous a trahie ! Quelle garce, non mais quelle garce !

\- Oui, fit Gale en restant assis, tu as bien raison Jim.

\- Franchement, répondit-il en prenant Gale à parti, est-ce que l'on a déjà fait un truc mal, nous deux ? Peut-être, des petits coups, mais franchement : on était réglo tous les trois. Une bonne équipe…

\- Oui, tu as raison Jim.

\- Mais elle l'a bien envoyé chier ! hurla Jim en jetant un coup de pied dans le vide. La garce !

Toujours très agité, Jim s'installa sur un fauteuil non loin de Gale :

\- Quinze mille crédits mon vieux… Quinze mille putains de crédit ! Ah elle nous a bien eut la salope ! La traînée…

\- Et surtout, fit Gale presque abattu, qu'on avait un super projet.

Jim fit une micro pause, et soudain transforma une part de sa colère en sérieux :

\- Exactement Gale (il dit cela en se rapprochant de lui). Oui… Un super projet. Tous les trois. On aurait pu se faire dix fois, je ne sais pas, cent fois la somme investie !

\- Tu as bien raison, Jim.

\- C'est pas quinze mille crédits qu'elle nous a volé. C'est plusieurs millions ! C'est notre carrière, notre travail !

\- Tu sais Jim, fit Gale de sa voix attristée, on devrait lui faire payer.

Jim regarda un instant Gale, surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Et après un bref silence, Gale commença à paniquer :

\- Quoi Jim ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, non, fit Jim en se relevant tout en fixant un point comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant. Au contraire tu as eut une idée géniale Gale.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Mais oui ! On va faire payer à cette salope pour tout ce qu'elle nous a pris… Et tu sais quoi ?

Jim sortit un instant de la pièce, et après avoir fouillés quelques instants revint avec un pistolet dans la main :

\- On va se la faire, cette connasse. Oui… Puisqu'elle nous a volé notre vie, on va lui voler la sienne. On va la trouer avec du plomb, et on se débarrassera de son cadavre. Comme ça, toi et moi… on se sera fait justice !

\- Oh oh ! s'exclama de joie Gale qui était resté bouche bée. Jim c'est super ce que tu racontes. Oui… (et sa voix fragile se remplit soudain d'assurance) Oui on va se venger !

\- Mais attend, du coup on doit faire cela bien… On va l'appeler… (Jim sortit de sa poche un téléphone) et lui dire de venir dans un endroit perdu… Dans le désert. Et quand elle sera là-bas, on lui fait payer.

\- Oh oh ! Jim !

\- Chut, tais-toi… (le téléphone était en train de sonner… et après pas mal de bips) Alia ? C'est Jim. Je suis avec Gale on est en train de discuter. Tu peux venir nous rejoindre ?

Jim et Gale arrivèrent les premiers sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Dans le désert, où le soleil tapait fort et où il faisait chaud, leur patience était encore davantage mise à rude épreuve. Pour ne pas étouffer, mais aussi pour être sûr de voir Alia arriver de loin, ils étaient sortis de leur voiture, mais cela n'empêchait pas que cela leur tapait sur le crâne. De plus, tous les deux avaient pour ainsi dire la gâchette qui les démangeait.

\- Tu sais Jim, confia d'ailleurs Gale (qui lui aussi avait maintenant une arme), là je suis super impatient à l'idée qu'on va tuer Alia.

\- Je sais, fit Jim en surveillant la route. Ca se comprend.

\- Mais, tu sais… continua Gale, il m'est venu une idée bizarre lorsque l'on sortait de la voiture.

\- Quoi, quel genre d'idée ?

\- Et bien… Je me suis vu, là, et toi juste à côté de moi (il associait les gestes à la parole) on attendait Alia exactement comme ça, sauf qu'en fait lorsqu'elle arrivait, elle avait une tarte au fruit dans sa voiture.

\- Une… une tarte au fruit ?

\- Oui. Et dans mon idée, j'ai vu qu'à côté de la tarte au fruit, il y aurait plein de crédits. Tu vois, genre… Encore plus que ce qu'elle nous a volé. Et que c'était pour nous.

\- Tu… T'as vraiment des idées de barges, tu sais ?

\- Je sais mais… oh, oh, regarde !

Gale pointait du doigt la route. A l'horizon, un point longiligne venait d'apparaître en grossissait rapidement. Peu de doute que ce soit la voiture d'Alia.

\- Oh purée, fit Jim, elle arrive. Tiens-toi prêt !

\- D'accord mais, insista Gale, écoute-moi : on vérifie d'abord si elle a une tarte au fruit. Si jamais elle devait en avoir une, je ne crois pas qu'il faudrait la tuer.

La voiture d'Alia finit par s'immobiliser devant eux. Après que le moteur fut coupé, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs en sorti, prenant au dépourvu Jim et Gale :

\- A… Alia c'est toi ?

La jeune femme ne répondit rien mais en l'observant il n'y avait pas le moindre doute possible.

\- Eh bien… fit Jim… Nouvelle coupe ? Tu t'es fais ça quand ?

\- Et, enchaîna Gale, tu n'as pas un peu maigri ?.. Oh ! Et tu as fait de la muscu !

Gale donna alors un coup de coude à Jim, et celui-ci après une hésitation finit par demander :

\- Au fait, Alia, tu n'as pas un truc pour nous, par hasard ?

Alia ne répondit toujours pas. Elle se contentait de fixer les deux hommes. Jim, impatient, murmura à Gale :

\- Va voir dans a voiture, je vais attirer son attention. (puis plus fort) Alors, Alia ? Tu ne viens pas saluer tes amis Gale et Jim ?

Tandis que Jim parlait, Gale se dirigeait donc vers la voiture. Alia finit enfin par bouger, et en allant vers Jim croisa Gale :

\- Sa… dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Salut.

\- Salut Alia, fit Gale d'une voix mi-enjouée mi-gênée, ça te va super bien, fit-il en désignant ses cheveux.

\- Merci.

Et les deux se croisèrent. Mais avant qu'Alia n'atteigne Jim, Gale était arrivé devant la voiture et y observait l'intérieur à travers les vitres.

Alia arriva à hauteur de Jim, et après un salue mutuel celui-ci demanda à Gale :

\- Alors ?

\- Il y a une boîte et des valises sur les sièges arrière. J'y jette un œil !

Jim observa Gale entrer à moitié dans la voiture, en attente. Soudain, son confrère aux cheveux blonds sortis du véhicule une assez grosse boîte blanche. Gale l'ouvrit, puis soudain sautilla sur place :

\- C'est une tarte aux fruits !

Jim en fut abasourdi. Il ne pu que dévisager Alia, qui décidément avait beaucoup changé par rapport à la Alia qu'il connaissait (même en dehors de ses cheveux, n'avait-elle pas plus de poitrine avant ?) tandis que Gale fouillait à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était des valises qu'ils sortaient, et Jim reconnu immédiatement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

\- Des valises de crédits ! s'exclama Gale. On est riche Jim ! Alia nous a sauvés !

Alia était restée indécise face à tout cela. Mais c'est avec un franc sourire qu'elle accepta que Jim l'a prenne soudain dans ses bras, et lui tape dans le dos :

\- Purée Alia… fit-il en souriant à pleines dents. Je savais que tu ne nous laisserais pas tomber !

\- Elle ne nous a pas laissé tombés ! enchaîna Gale en se joignant à l'étreinte. Oh merci, mon amie, merci !

\- Alia ! dit Jim. Je ne sais pas où tu as dégoté ce fric, mais pour fêter ça on va aller en dépenser un peu au restaurant ! Le plus cher des environs !

\- Ouais ! se réjouit Gale.

\- D'accord, fit Alia toujours souriante.

A peine une heure plus tard, les trois compères étaient effectivement attablés _Chez Maze_ , avec déjà une entrée bien entamée et plusieurs bouteilles de vins très luxueux. Jim, Gale et Alia étaient tout souriant, et même si la jeune femme parlait très peu, tout le restaurant devait être au courant qu'ils fêtaient une bonne nouvelle.

\- Gale, fit à un moment Jim, je te propose de porter un toast à Alia : notre grande amie, notre sœur qui va nous permettre à tous les trois de commencer notre carrière en entreprise !

\- Oui, sourit un Gale déjà un peu éméché, Alia t'es une vraie sœur !

\- Merci beaucoup, fit une Alia déjà assez gaie, les amis !

\- Eh ! Chéri, viens voir !

Cette exclamation ne provenait pas du trio, mais en relevant la tête ils virent une vieille femme qui les désignait du doigt. Et plus particulièrement Alia :

\- Chéri regarde, répéta-t-elle lorsqu'un vieil homme habillé avec élégance la rejoignit. C'est Miss Arena, la jeune femme du casino de ce matin !

\- Mais oui, fit Alia en se levant, je me rappelle de vous. Allez-vous bien, madame ?

\- Si je vais bien ? répéta celle-ci en riant et en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Mon mari et moi nous ne pourront jamais assez vous remerciez jeune fille. Avec notre jackpot de ce matin, nous allons enfin pouvoir prendre l'avion et rendre visite à notre fils !

\- Oh ! C'est merveilleux !

\- Merci beaucoup, madame, fit le mari en lui serrant dignement la main.

\- Ohoh, messieurs, fit la vieille dame en se tournant vers Jim et Gale. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte avec quelle femme admirable vous êtes assis. Miss Arena nous a offert un cadeau merveilleux !

\- Elle nous en a offert un aussi ! s'exclama Gale.

\- Madame, ajouta Jim, si vous êtes une amie d'Alia, s'il vous plaît veuillez vous asseoir à notre table !

Et alors que la vieille femme voulait refuser par timidité, l'instance de Jim fit mouche, et la bonne humeur se prolongea. Joie que tous attribuait à Alia.

 _A suivre… Prochain chapitre « On the road »_


	12. On the road

**Salut ! :D**

 **J'essaie de garder un rythme élevé de publication, donc nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'y pense seulement maintenant, mais n'hésitez pas à critiquer mon style d'écriture aussi, car j'avoue essayer de le travailler mais ne pas du tout être un expert ou quoi que ce soit en la matière.**

 **Bonne lecture ! )**

 **12\. On the road**

Le repas se prolongea pendant longtemps. Un moment superbe mais qui comme toutes choses devait à un moment s'achever. Même lorsque la nuit commença à poindre au dehors, Alia continuait à s'amuser avec la même énergie. Cependant, la vieille femme et son mari finirent par dire qu'ils étaient temps pour eux de partir, et cette simple annonce tua sur le champ la joie de la jeune femme.

\- Mais non ! supplia-t-elle. Ne partez pas ! Je passe un si bon moment avec vous !

\- Mon enfant, répondit la vieille femme, vous m'avez fait vivre une journée mémorable et j'espère de tout cœur vous revoir un jour.

\- Moi aussi jeune fille, renchérit son mari. Mais, finit-il en riant, la route ne se fera pas toute seule !

\- Madame et Monsieur ont raison, enchaîna Jim. Maintenant qu'on en a les moyens, on va pouvoir démarrer notre projet, alors je crois que nous aussi nous allons rentrer.

Alia se décomposait :

\- Mais… mais… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans vous ?

Il y avait une telle candeur dans sa détresse que l'assemblée se mit à rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! fit Jim en lui tapant l'épaule. On va se revoir très rapidement !

Mais la jeune femme continuait à protester. Cependant, la vieille femme du casino et son mari se levèrent et s'en allèrent en les saluant. Et Jim et Gale emboîtèrent leurs pas. En quelques minutes, la table venait de passer de pleine et enjouée à silencieuse avec Alia seule assise. Triste, toujours à fleur de peau. Prête à pleurer.

Ne voyant pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autres, la jeune femme se décida à suivre exemple sur ses amis. Elle se leva et alla récupérer sa voiture au parking. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se demanda à nouveau où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien aller. Alia se disait qu'elle devait bien avoir une maison, mais impossible pour elle de se rappeler quoi que ce soit. Mais puisqu'elle était seule, sans ami, sans rien d'autres à faire, la jeune femme fit un effort pour puiser dans son esprit. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était ce nom : Ben. Ensuite déferlaient comme d'un tuyau les mêmes flashs que tout à l'heure. Une ruelle des bleues qui endolorissaient son corps l'adrénaline les meetings de mission Finn… Des noms, des images et des souvenirs qui lui étaient inconnus, mais qu'elle se rappelait comme s'ils étaient siens. Et un autre nom : Rey.

Rey… Rey…

\- Mais je ne suis pas elle !

La jeune femme ne se rendit compte qu'un instant après qu'elle venait de crier. Et cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que j'ai, enfin ? »

La jeune femme se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'était plus la même. Physiquement Jim et Gale lui avaient bien dit qu'elle avait changé. Et plus grave encore, Alia n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'elle était… avant d'être dans cet état. Avant de quitter la jeune femme noire, qui était-elle ?

Toutes ses questions la bouleversait, et créait un trou béant dans son ventre qui l'a faisait terriblement souffrir.

La jeune femme voulait avoir des réponses. Elle voulait savoir qui elle était.

Et la solution la plus évidente était de trouver des indices chez elle.

Mais où était « chez elle » ?

Peu importe ! Elle en avait besoin ! Y aller !

Sur un coup de tête, Alia mis le contact et démarra la voiture en trombe, se lançant sur les routes en pleine nuit, dans l'inconnu.

Concentrée par la conduite, Alia semblait moins éprouvée la douleur et la détresse. Car non seulement les yeux de la jeune femme suivait la route et le trafic, mais aussi chaque panneau et chaque décor adjacent que ses phares laissaient apercevoir. Au cas où un souvenir émergeait. Après une bonne cinquantaine de kilomètres, la jeune femme n'avait toujours rien vu de concluant. Mais comme conduire semblait l'apaiser, la jeune femme ne voyait pas d'objection à rouler encore longtemps sans but.

Mais soudain, Alia entendit hurler juste derrière elle :

\- NON ! CA SUFFIT ! JE VEUX RENTRER VOIR JADEN MAINTENANT !

Alia hurla, sursauta, et perdu dans ses mouvements commença à perdre le contrôle du véhicule toujours à pleine vitesse.

Sentant l'accident venir, Alia oublia un instant sa terreur pour passer en mode survie, et essaya de bouger ses pieds et ses mains pour reprendre le contrôle de la voiture. Mais alors qu'elle tentait de freiner et de contre-braquer, la voix hurla à nouveau :

\- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME VOLER MA VIE ! SALOPE ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !

Son instinct de survie s'évapora : Alia était terrifiée tout à coup. Et pire que cela, elle réalisait que la voix ne venait de derrière elle mais _en elle_. Quelqu'un était en train de lui faire mal et de hurler à l'intérieur de son crâne.

« Bon sang, non ! paniquait Alia intérieurement, en se sentant soudain plus légère. La voiture va s'envoler ! »

\- JE M'EN FICHE ! D'ACCORD ? RENDS-MOI TOUT DE SUITE MON CORPS ESPECE DE TRAINEE !

Tout cela avait eut lieu en un instant. Une fraction de seconde plus tard le véhicule s'envola en tournoyant, avant de rebondir sur la route dans un fracas. Et de tourner et rebondir à nouveau. Et à nouveau. Et à nouveau. Avant de s'arrêter.

Alia avait sentit durant l'accident que son corps était en train de prendre des coups. Mais comme l'esprit était plus vif que le corps, il fallu attendre quelque secondes pour que cet état paradoxal ne s'achève et que son organisme réagisse aux blessures. La douleur surgit comme le tonnerre après la foudre, et la jeune femme cria.

Alia n'arrivait pas à bouger : son corps lui faisait mal mais la voiture s'était aussi déformée pendant l'accident, et il semblait que la carcasse du véhicule ait coincé ses jambes. Ses jambes, c'était surtout là qu'Alia avait le plus mal. C'était comme si elles étaient en feu, en train de brûler vives, tandis que le reste du corps n'était que coupures plus au moins profonde.

Arrivant à peine à réfléchir, la jeune femme s'ordonna de sortir de là, le plus vite possible. Tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, elle essaya de basculer sur le côté. La porte était partiellement ouverte, mais dans un sale état. Alia poussa celle-ci, réussi à atteindre la clenche, mais (« Bon sang j'ai mal ! Par pitié… ») elle ne réussi à faire aucun grand mouvement. Non, quoi qu'elle fasse, la jeune femme demeurait coincée…

Et elle commençait à avoir froid.

On ne réalise jamais vraiment lorsque l'on s'endort, et Alia pareillement ne sut pas à quel moment elle bascula dans les limbes. Mais soudain, elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait plus mal et que tout était noir autour d'elle.

Puis, une forme apparue et une voix déchira le silence :

\- Tu n'es qu'une salope, toi ! Comment oses-tu me faire ça ?

C'était la même voix qui avait hurlé dans la voiture, comprit la jeune femme. Et soudain, la forme devant elle devint nette et une jeune femme se dressa clairement devant elle. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais avait les cheveux blonds et des formes qu'elle lui enviait…

\- Arrête de faire ça ! cria encore la jeune femme devant elle. Tu n'as pas Alia ! C'est moi ! MOI !

La jeune femme ne l'a contredit pas. Pour une simple raison : dès l'instant où l'autre fille avait prononcé ses mots, Rey avait réalisé qu'elle disait juste.

Rey ! Voilà !

Pas Alia… Elle était Rey depuis tout ce temps !

« Ben… »

\- Je ne connais pas de Ben ! hurla Alia – la vraie Alia - qui donc l'avait entendu. Tu vas juste me rendre mon corps ! Il est à moi !

Rey n'avait toujours pas de souvenirs clairs et ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire ici. Cependant, une chose lui était certaine :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ce corps, répondit-elle. Où irais-je sinon ?

\- Je m'en fiche ! Tu n'es qu'une salope ! Voleuse ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

\- Je… je crois que… fit Rey en se concentrant sur sa mémoire, lorsque j'ai pris possession de toi tu étais avec une prostituée.

\- Arrête ça !

\- Et que tu trompais ton mari…

\- Arrête !

\- Jaden, c'est ça ?

\- JE T'AI DIS D'ARRETER !

Rey ne parlait pas avec l'intention de faire mal. Elle essayait simplement de dresser des conclusions dans son esprit.

\- Alors je ne sais pas si je suis une salope. Mais je suis sûre que toi tu l'es, Alia.

Folle de rage, Alia se jeta sur elle en lui hurlant dessus. Les deux jeunes femmes se heurtèrent, se battirent, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à une vraie bataille. Sans doute parce que cette dispute se jouait sur un plan mental, mais il n'y avait aucune vraie sensation de coups ou de blessures. Juste… de domination de l'autre.

Et Alia pouvait pleurer et hurler tant qu'elle pouvait, il était clair que Rey prenait sincèrement possession des lieux. Elle grossissait, grossissait…

Jusqu'au moment où elle se retrouva entière et seule.

Rey essaya alors de se réveiller. Mais à l'instant où elle reprit conscience d'être dans le monde physique, la douleur l'assaillit à nouveau. Pas moyen pour la jeune femme de se stabiliser : la souffrance était prompte, sans répit.

Désormais seule maîtresse de ce corps, la jeune femme prit soudain conscience qu'elle allait mourir. Et cela la remplissait d'effroi.

« Non… suppliait-elle. Je ne veux pas partir. Pas encore. »

 _Encore ?_

Oui… il semblait qu'elle en était déjà passée par là.

 _A suivre… Prochain chapitre « Total recall »_


	13. Total recall

**Bon, un chapitre un peu plus long, mais vraiment pas fun cette fois-ci ^^' Désolé, mais il fallait profiter des tartes aux fruits d'avant, parce que là on va plonger peu à peu dans le danger, et la vraie histoire… Je pense que l'on arrivera bientôt à la moitié du récit**

 **Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon style, en bien ou en mal. J'essaie de m'améliorer à chaque fois ^^**

 **Bonne lecture )**

 **PinkCheek3 : Non mais de la logique il y en aura au fur et à mesure… Non mais vraiment ^^ Je te JURE qu'on va quelque part X)**

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x : ne tqt pas moi aussi j'ai du mal à écrire tous les jours… et en plus je n'avance pas dans la lecture de ta ff donc c'est plutôt moi qui suis désolé ^^' Et sinon, toujours aucune théorie ?**

 **13\. Total recall**

Jaden était trop seul dans une trop grande maison. Acquise récemment grâce à la fortune que sa carrière montante et à succès d'écrivain, l'endroit était éclatant comme s'il était neuf. Mais si éclatant aussi qu'on pourrait croire que personne ne vivait ici. La vie avait aussi ça pour elle : elle usait les choses comme l'écoulement d'une rivière sillonne la roche. Ici, presque rien, et Jaden ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si lui et sa femme avait laissé si peu d'empreintes de leur couple jusqu'à présent, cela reflétait l'état de leur relation. Alia était absente comme souvent. Elle inventait beaucoup d'excuse, elle était devenue forte à ça avec le temps, mais Jaden savait très bien à quoi elle passait son temps : au casino, à jouer, ou dans un motel, à se faire une prostituée. Jaden sentait que sa femme ne l'aimait plus, et il pensait depuis quelques temps à la quitter. Ce n'était pas si simple, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de commencer les démarches, car il aimait et désirait encore beaucoup Alia. Au point pathétique que lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans leur grand lit et que son appétit sexuel s'éveillait, il s'imaginait être l'une des femmes qu'Alia payait pour la faire jouir. Et il rêvait qu'à nouveau elle mouillait, et gémissait pour lui, en criant son nom à l'orgasme. Peut-être même céderait-il à cette fantasy encore ce soir, car étant seul, ne voulant pas écrire cette nuit après déjà une longue journée de travail, Jaden s'était assis dans le salon et avait commencé à boire un peu de vin. Et après quelques verres ingérés lentement (après tout, il avait la nuit à s'ennuyer) il commençait à sentir la chaleur de l'ivresse, et possiblement sa libido monter. Mais avant qu'il décide à combler sa frustration sexuelle, sa monotonie fut interrompue brusquement par un vacarme aigu. La sonnerie de l'entrée venait de retentir.

Jaden se ressaisit, changea d'attitude pour devenir mi méfiant mi assurant, pour aller ouvrir la porte à l'inconnu. Lorsqu'il découvrit qui se trouvait à son palier, le jeune homme ne put cependant éviter de ressentir un souffle de panique et un poids dans l'estomac :

\- Bonsoir, dit-il aux deux personnes habillées en policier.

\- Bonsoir, fit l'un d'eux. Monsieur Arena ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est au sujet de votre femme. Elle n'est pas en danger, rassurez-vous, mais… pouvons-nous rentrer ?

Jaden entendit alors les nouvelles de la police. Probablement à cause de l'alcool, il fut si bouleversé qu'il pleura devant eux. Sa femme était donc dans le coma, après un accident de voiture…

\- Vous pourrez la rejoindre tout à l'heure, mais d'abord nous avons des questions à vous posez, fit celui qui menait visiblement les débats, sauf si vous voulez que nous passions plus tard.

\- Non, non, allez-y.

\- Très bien… Déjà, monsieur, saviez-vous où votre femme se rendait cette nuit ?

\- Je… non, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi, vers où se rendait-elle ?

\- Vers le nord, répondit l'autre, mais peu importe où elle comptait se rendre, elle n'a clairement pas pu commencer son trajet par ici.

\- Votre femme a quitté le domicile quand ?

\- Je ne sais plus, répondit un Jaden bouleversé et éméché. Je suppose en début d'après-midi. Après ne me demandait pas ce qu'elle comptait faire. Ma femme et moi… entre nous cela ne se passe pas très bien en ce moment.

\- Désolé de l'apprendre, fit le premier policier sans une once d'émotion.

\- Du coup, repris Jaden, non je ne sais pas. Mais si je peux être honnête… Je sais qu'elle fréquente régulièrement les casinos en ce moment. Et qu'elle… se rend dans des motels, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de ça ou vous spéculez seulement ?

\- Non, non, j'en suis sûr. Vous voyez… à un moment donné j'ai bien dû lui demander où disparaissait notre argent.

\- D'accord…

\- Mais, réalisa Jaden dans un éclair de lucidité, pourquoi me demandez-vous tout cela ?

\- Votre femme a eut un accident sans collision avec un autre véhicule, et nous suspectons qu'elle avait bu, disons, beaucoup. Et le fait que son trajet ne semblait correspondre à rien de cohérent… Mais c'est une procédure habituelle, monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- D'ailleurs, fit l'autre, nous allons vous laissez. Vous voulez certainement allez rendre visite à votre femme.

\- Euh… Oui je vais y aller. Mais… hésita soudain Jaden, messieurs, pourriez-vous me réserver un taxi, je vous en prie. Je crois avoir trop bu pour être en état de conduire.

* * *

Poe Dameron arrivait sur les lieux où déjà trois voitures et une dizaine de ses collègues où policiers étaient déjà amassés, créant avec leurs lampes dans la nuit profonde un ensemble ésotérique et désagréable de faisceaux lumineux qui bougeaient et s'entrecroisaient et pourtant il ne pouvait toujours pas tout à fait y croire. Rey ne pouvait pas être morte. Même s'il faisait confiance à ceux qui lui avaient donné l'information, la réalité n'était pas encore ancrée dans son esprit. L'agent Nowhere allait pouvoir être secouru. C'était comme si une corde maintenait encore cette possibilité en vie, et l'empêchait de s'écraser au sol.

Cependant, Poe se doutait très bien que cette option n'allait sûrement survivre que quelques instants encore :

\- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il au premier agent qu'il trouva.

\- Dans le puits, chef.

Dans le puits ? Comme cela sonnait bizarrement, que sa vision sur l'espoir soit si proche de la réalité. Poe avança et repéra l'endroit désigné, et en s'y dirigeant, il ne vit nulle corde pour maintenir quoi que ce soit. Et au fond, un corps qui s'était bel et bien écrasé.

De où il était, l'agent Dameron ne pouvait pas affirmer que c'était l'agent Nowhere. Mais avec la tenue et l'apparence, cela y ressemblait beaucoup…

Non, cette fois-ci tout était claire : Rey était morte, et le corps de son agent était en bas.

Poe eut légèrement envie de vomir à ce moment-là, mais il se fit violence pour rester professionnel :

\- Est-ce que l'on sait déjà quelque chose ? demanda-t-il au légiste le plus proche de lui.

\- Non, pas encore. On n'a pas retrouvé de traces de véhicules mais on continu de chercher… Il faudra aussi qu'on remonte le cadavre.

\- Ca ne va pas être facile, jugea Dameron. Le puits est étroit… Quelqu'un va devoir descendre attacher son corps à un treuil pour que l'on puisse la remonter.

\- Laissez-moi.

C'était une autre voix qui venait de s'exprimer. Pleine d'émotions, de peines, de rages, mais que Poe avait reconnu bien avant de se retourner :

\- Finn, tu risque de rester coincé là-dedans.

\- Non, monsieur, je peux passer.

\- Et moi je ne crois pas.

\- Monsieur, j'insiste très lourdement.

\- Vous ferez ce que je vous demande agent Number !

Poe venait de crier. Hélas, il était obligé d'admettre qu'il était aussi psychologiquement instable à cet instant que Finn. Aussitôt sa voix s'adoucit :

\- Je sais que c'était ta meilleure amie. Je sais que tu te sens très mal. Moi aussi, d'accord. J'ai autant le sentiment d'avoir échoué que toi, mais le puits est vieux, et étroit, et je ne peux pas risquer un deuxième agent juste pour aller chercher un cadavre.

\- Dameron, fit Finn en se rapprochant à quelques centimètres du visage de son supérieur, je ne laisserais personne ramasser Rey comme un déchet. Alors tu peux me suspendre et me dire que je risque de m'y briser le cou autant que tu veux, je t'assure que je mettrais mon poing sur n'importe qui que tu désigneras pour aller la remonter.

Poe ne cilla pas devant une telle provocation :

\- Très bien, agent Number, je vous mets quarante-huit heures aux arrêts.

Les deux restèrent immobiles :

\- Dès que vous aurez rempli votre mission. Allez dire aux gars de vous attachez, vous plongez.

Et Poe le laissa là, avec une tape dans l'épaule.

Effectivement, Finn était extrêmement à l'étroit, mais par un demi-miracle il réussi tout de même à se faufiler, et à descendre dans les abysses. Poe Dameron ne put qu'imaginer ce que Finn ressentait en descendant, en se rapprochant, en distinguant de plus le corps sans vie de son amie. Est-ce que Rey avait été défiguré ? Est-ce que l'agent Number arrivait-il à tenir le coup ? Ses questions hantèrent l'esprit de Poe quelques longues minutes, même en conduisant les opérations le plus professionnellement possible.

Finalement, on commença à remonter Finn et Rey. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent presque à la sortie, le Poe découvrit deux choses : le cadavre sans vie de son agent, qui maintenant sans le moindre doute était Rey – c'est étrange, Poe avait connu bien pire, le cadavre de son agent était presque beau, hormis les saletés qui le recouvraient, comme si elle dormait – et le visage bouleversé de Finn, maintenant sale à son tour, mais où surtout était visible deux lignes humides qui descendaient de ses yeux sur ses joues. Lorsqu'il put l'atteindre, Poe serra l'agent Number dans ses bras :

\- Tout va bien mon vieux, lui dit-il, c'est terminé.

* * *

Jaden se surprenait lui-même, et dans le mauvais sens. Il savait qu'il voulait divorcer de sa femme depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, mais ce moment grave l'empêchait de continuer à se mentir : il en voulait beaucoup à Alia pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui en voulait pour l'argent, et même s'il était officiellement le bien du couple il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était l'argent qu'il avait gagné. Il lui en voulait pour les tromperies, et peut-être encore plus parce qu'elle payait pour cela, et encore plus que cela soit avec des femmes. Jaden devait l'admettre maintenant qu'Alia était dans le coma. Il n'était pas juste triste, il était aussi profondément en colère. Pendant que son taxi l'emmenait à l'hôpital, il ne pouvait exclure de son esprit la volonté de rebrousser chemin, de demander au chauffeur de le ramener chez lui. Alia avait eut un accident, mais elle avait bu, et il pouvait mettre sa main à couper que c'était après s'être bien amusée avec une pute alors que lui était en train d'écrire ! Et bon sang… Elle ne l'aimait plus ! Elle l'avait peut-être aimé à un moment mais aujourd'hui c'était finit. Aujourd'hui, Jaden réalisait qu'Alia se contentait d'utiliser son argent. Le jeune homme devait rendre visite à sa femme, mais si Alia n'était plus vraiment sa femme, devait-il y aller ? Devait-il aller voir celle qui l'avait maintenant abandonné ? S'en sentait-il même la force ? S'il se trouvait juste devant elle à son réveil, qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait ? Lui demanderait-il si elle allait bien, ou resterait-il froid et juge ? Jaden redoutait presque de connaître la réponse…

Cependant, il ne prononça jamais le moindre mot, et le taxi arriva donc sans soucis devant l'hôpital. Jaden paya le chauffeur et sortit du véhicule. Il s'approcha puis franchi la porte des urgences. Demanda sa femme, et tenta de trouver où se trouvait la chambre 17-44 où elle était soignée. Mais à chaque pas qu'il faisait, Jaden se sentait presque contraint, comme pressé par deux forces légèrement inégales. Celle qui l'emportait toujours et qui l'obligeait à avancer, et l'autre malgré tout puissante qui voulait qu'il reparte et s'en retourne à son salon. Et lorsqu'en progressant dans les couloirs, Jaden comprit qu'il approchait de la chambre d'Alia, un brusque changement de dynamique en lui surgit. La force qui le tirait vers l'arrière s'empara de lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas entrer et la voir. Parce qu'elle devait être très blessée physiquement, et parce qu'il était trop en colère. Se confronter à son corps meurtri, ce serait être désolée pour elle, la supplier de lui revenir alors que c'était sa trahison. Ce n'était pas juste. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit !

Sans un mot, en s'assurant juste que de là où il était Jaden pourrait voir tous les allers et venues depuis la chambre d'Alia, le jeune homme s'assit sur un banc, dans le couloir.

 _A suivre… Prochain chapitre : « Anormalités »_


	14. Anormalités

**Coucou :D**

 **Malgré un examen j'ai réussi à écrire ça en quarante-huit heures. Chapitre pas extrêmement long mais par rapport à ce que je publie depuis deux semaines, c'est pas mal ^^**

 **J'essaye d'améliorer mon style à chaque fois. Désolé par avance mais ce ne sera toujours pas la joie dans ce chap, promis ça devrait (un peu) s'améliorer par la suite.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture )**

 **PinkCheek3 : Je suis content que tu es de la pitié pour Jaden, j'espérais que ce serait un perso que vous aimeriez même s'il n'est pas dans le « canon » Star Wars :D Et bon je t'assure que ça va quelque part et que normalement tu devrais commencer à comprendre… je suppose… je crois… j'espère X)**

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x : Nan pas une poubelle ^^ Un puits comme les trucs profonds où on cherche de l'eau. Je ne sais pas je trouvais ça fort qu'on retrouve le corps là-bas. Et oui pauvre Finn, déjà que c'est dur dans sa vie amoureuse… Allez, une théorie cette fois ?^^**

 **14\. Anormalités**

Le médecin légiste avait une blague macabre qui le titillait. Depuis plus d'une décennie qu'il bossait avec le bureau fédéral, il avait vu passer toutes sortes d'individus, dans toutes sortes d'états, mais parfois il tombait sur un cadavre comme celui de l'agent Nowhere qui lui faisait dire que les plus belles filles qu'il avait touché de sa fille étaient dans cette salle. Aucune pensée nécrophile ne lui traversait l'esprit, le légiste n'aurait jamais pu tenir dans son travail s'il avait vu dans les corps qu'il disséquait de la chair et du sang encore palpitant. Pour ne pas vomir à chaque opération, il fallait mieux voir les cadavres comme des mannequins en cire dans des vitrines de boutiques de vêtements. Mais voilà, lorsque l'on était très – trop - familier avec la mort, on pouvait se permettre ce genre de blagues morbides. Surtout que pour une fois, le légiste était effectivement mal à l'aise en commençant à travailler. Jamais il n'avait eut à s'occuper d'un agent avant ce jour. Il n'avait jamais parlé à l'agent Nowhere, mais l'avant probablement croisé par hasard dans le locaux, et il y avait d'autres personnes de l'équipe avec qui il avait déjà entretenu une conversation. Brusquement, la mort semblait le toucher car elle le concernait un peu. Le médecin n'y avait pas pensé depuis longtemps, mais comment tiendrait-il le coup si quelqu'un qui lui tenait à cœur se trouvait sur sa table d'opération ?

Par chance, pour ainsi dire, le corps de l'agent Nowhere semblait plutôt en bon état, pour peu qu'il avait été jeté jusqu'au fond d'un puits, et que l'assassin présumé était un dangereux parricide. Lorsqu'on lui avait amené le cadavre, le légiste avait été surpris de constater son état : quelques bleues et égratignures, mais sinon sa peau était immaculée, comme si elle dormait simplement nue sur la table et qu'elle allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre.

Faisant de son mieux pour oublier ses pensées parasites, le médecin se lança donc dans son travail. Presque par enchantement, il retrouvait toute sa maîtrise de lui-même dès qu'il se mettait au travail.

Il commença par ce qui paraissait le plus évident, les bleues et les coupures sur le corps de l'agent. Il les examina tous une première fois, puis en étant de plus en plus surpris, il recommença. Etant sur de son jugement, il se décida d'attendre avant de l'ouvrir, et commença par palper son corps à la recherche de fracture. Ses doigts gantés explorèrent la peau encore un peu élastiques, et le médecin sentit les os sous la chair. Il chercha principalement au niveau du torse, puis du cou et du crâne.

Plus il explorait, moins cela avait pour lui de sens.

Soudain, il hésitait même à prendre un scalpel et à poursuivre son travail, tellement il redoutait de trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Honnêtement… il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'il découvre quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur du corps.

Se décidant donc à interrompre son travail, il alla jeter un nouveau coup d'œil au rapport de l'équipe qui avait découvert le corps.

Non, pas de doute, il ne s'était pas trompé.

En soupirant, le légiste comprit qu'il n'avait rien d'autres à faire que de contacter l'agent Dameron. Car quelque chose n'allait vraisemblablement pas avec ce cadavre.

* * *

Jaden entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

\- Monsieur Arena ?

Et c'est cela qui provoqua son réveil. Jaden était toujours dans le couloir de l'hôpital, la lumière du jour baignait maintenant les lieux.

\- Oui ? dit-il d'une voix déjà presque réveillée.

\- Monsieur, dit l'infirmière qui se tenait devant lui, votre femme s'est réveillée. Vous pouvez aller la voir.

\- D'a… D'accord. Merci.

L'infirmière, sans doute très occupée, s'en alla. Jaden commença alors à s'étirer rapidement, pris par l'urgence que sa femme venait de sortir du coma. Evidemment, les pensées de la nuit ne pouvaient pas resurgir toutes d'un seul coup, mais la première qui s'imposa à lui était la suivante : il avait l'intention de demander le divorce.

Maintenant qu'Alia était réveillée, il ne comptait pas lui hurler dessus et lui dire qu'elle l'avait bien cherchée. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à avoir pitié d'elle, d'être là uniquement parce qu'elle était à l'hôpital, là où ses putes qui l'a comblait sexuellement n'avaient aucune envie d'aller la visiter.

Non, il allait simplement trouver la force de lui dire, calmement, que tout était terminé entre eux.

Il allait trouver la force…

Jaden resta quelques instants planté devant la porte de la chambre de sa femme, et lorsqu'il se sentit prêt il ouvrit la porte.

Lorsqu'il découvrit Alia dans son lit, plusieurs choses le frappèrent en moins d'une seconde.

Tout d'abord, elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Même si elle portait une tenue d'hôpital, qu'elle était branchée à quelques tuyaux, elle ne portait ni de gros plâtres ou quoi que ce soit du genre et son regard semblait alerte. En revanche, Jaden dû insister quelques instants pour être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de sa femme. Celle qui se tenait dans le lit avait les cheveux noirs qui lui allaient à peine plus bas que les oreilles. « Peut-être Alia s'était-elle fait une coloration hier. » se dit Jaden au début, mais juste après il réalisa que la jeune femme était très peu en chair. Non, rectification : elle avait des courbes beaucoup moins généreuses qu'auparavant, et sous sa chemise d'hôpital on devinait à peine sa poitrine. Mais le vêtement laissait apercevoir ses bras, et eux semblaient fermes, presque taillés dans le marbre.

Or si Jaden pouvait bien croire que sa femme était allée chez le coiffeur, il ne pouvait décemment se dire qu'elle avait pris autant de muscle en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Surtout qu'elle détestait la salle de sport :

\- A… Alia ?

\- Jaden.

La voix était la bonne, le visage aussi d'ailleurs. Cela devait donc être sa femme, mais…

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Un accident de voiture je crois.

Tout compte fait, non. La voix n'était pas bonne. Jamais Alia n'aurait parlé de façon si désincarné, si froide et méthodique. Alia était du genre enjouée et très émotive.

Se rappelant soudain son plan initiale, Jaden décida tout de même de s'approcher :

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'assura-t-il tout de même. Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non. Non, chéri, tout va bien.

Cela pinça légèrement le cœur de Jaden qu'Alia l'appelle « chéri ». Sûrement disait-elle cela par accoutumance.

\- Ecoute Alia, la police est venue me voir. Ils m'ont dit que tu conduisais vers le nord, après que tu ais quitté un autre endroit. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de ta soirée ?

Alia baissa la tête. Mais pas par culpabilité, mais comme si elle semblait perdue. Puis soudain elle reprit la parole :

\- Ecoute Jaden, je ne suis pas ta femme. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas Alia. Je ne suis plus elle.

Jaden ne fut pas complètement étonné, étant donné les détails qu'il avait notés précédemment. Il se mit alors sur la défensive :

\- Qui êtes-vous alors ? Et… pourquoi aviez-vous la voiture de ma femme et son porte monnaie ?

Et même, comment connaissait-elle son nom ?

\- Parce que j'étais Alia. Mais je ne suis plus elle. Je me souviens de quelques uns de ses souvenirs, mais ce n'est pas moi. Elle n'est pas moi. Je m'appelle Rey. Rey Nowhere.

Cette fois Jaden fut totalement étonné. Et bouleversé. Les médecins ne lui avaient rien dit : serait-il possible que cette personne ne soit pas vraiment sa femme ? Etant donné ce qu'elle disait, il semblait plus probable que cette personne soit effectivement Alia, mais que l'accident d'hier avait été trop violent.

Ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter, Jaden décida sans trop réfléchir :

\- Et qui est Rey ?

\- Je ne sais pas (et sa voix venait soudain de trembler). Je ne me souviens plus… Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Il faut que tu m'aides Jaden. Je ne suis pas celle que tu as épousée, mais je ne t'ai jamais trompé, moi. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'Alia t'a fait subir…

\- Ah, donc tu te rappelles de cela ?

Jaden n'avait pas voulu être acerbe. Mais cela s'était déclenché sans qu'il se contrôle.

Alia, ou Rey, au lieu de répondre se mit à le regarder d'un air suppliant.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Jaden. Personne d'autre ne peut être mon guide.

C'en était trop.

Jaden avait déjà eut du mal à se motiver pour affronter sa femme et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais là… Cette femme prétendait être mais ne pas être Alia, et elle voulait s'excuser, et surtout, elle le regardait avec les yeux de sa femme, mais avec une tendresse et un désespoir qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis très longtemps.

Le jeune homme devait sortir de la chambre. Il le fit en lâchant un simple « Je reviens. » sans même se retourner.

Lorsqu'il trouva une infirmière, il lui résuma ce qu'il venait de se passer et elle promit qu'elle allait faire venir un médecin. Il fallu que Jaden attende une demi-heure de plus une demi-heure de doute, de questions et d'angoisse pour le jeune homme avant que celui-ci n'arrive enfin.

\- Il est possible que votre femme soit sous le choc après son accident, diagnostiqua celui-ci après avoir entendu les mots de Jaden. Est-ce qu'elle a des antécédents en termes de troubles psychologiques ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas, fit un Jaden déstabilisé. Peut-être pendant son enfance, je n'en sais rien.

\- Ecoutez, fit le médecin, votre femme n'a, et c'est très chanceux, aucune liaison grave. Techniquement elle est en état de repartir. Mais s'il vous est possible de rester quelques jours avec elle à la maison, pour voir comment son état se stabilise, je crois que ce serait le mieux.

\- Donc vous voulez que je l'a… ramène à la maison ? Et si son état ne s'améliore pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de raison pour laquelle cela devrait durer. Dans quelque jour quand elle aura retrouvé son calme, digéré ce qu'il s'est passé, cela devrait aller mieux. Mais si cela ne va pas je peux (dit-il en commençant à sortir un stylo puis à écrire) vous recommander un psychiatre. Tenez.

Jaden attrapa mécaniquement le morceau de papier, et regarda le nom et le numéro écrit sans même vraiment le regarder :

\- D'accord. Merci, docteur.

Le jeune homme aurait voulu que le médecin reste, même s'il n'avait pas de question à lui poser. Simplement, il aurait aimé ne pas se sentir si seul et démuni qu'en ce moment. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait pu hurler et partir sur le champ, en se disant que c'était le dernier tour que lui faisait subir sa femme. Mais en même temps, il savait que le cordon n'était pas coupé, et que cela n'effacerait pas la douleur présente dans son cœur. Alia avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de lui…

« Merde… » jura-t-il intérieurement.

Jaden mis le morceau de papier avec le nom du psychiatre dans une poche de son pantalon. Puis il retourna dans la chambre de sa femme. Alia était simplement allongée, et il constata qu'elle était légèrement inquiète lorsqu'elle le vit rentrer.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

« Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas eut ce ton avec moi ? L'air de vraiment s'y intéresser… »

\- Les médecins te laissent partir Ali… Rey ? Pardon, est-ce que je peux t'appeler Alia ?

Celle-ci hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Alors Alia, je te ramène à la maison.

* * *

Poe Dameron n'aimait pas se retrouver à la morgue, et la dernière chose dont il avait envie était d'avoir près de lui le corps déjà en partie découpé de son agent. Cela le faisait presque vomir de penser que la jeune femme qu'il avait connu, qui l'avait certes exaspéré comme pas possible mais pour qui il éprouvait du respect, et qui surtout était l'un de « ses gars », était maintenant presque comme un tas de viande ! Cela devait forcément jouer sur son humeur, car Dameron se montrait maintenant très impatient avec le médecin légiste :

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici ?

\- Parce que j'ai besoin que vous me confirmiez que votre rapport de la scène de crime est bel et bien juste.

Poe n'en revenait pas :

\- Attendez, vous m'avez fait venir pour ça ?!

\- Oui, parce que avant que vous vous emballiez je préfère vous le dire, il est forcément faux…

\- Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Envoyez-le simplement à mes gars pour qu'ils le corrigent.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vraiment trouvé l'agent Nowhere au fond d'un puits ?

Dameron fut suspendu dans sa colère par la question du légiste. « Putain… » pensa-t-il intérieurement, « Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me fasse rappeler ça ? »

\- Oui, c'est l'un de mes hommes qui l'a sorti de là, j'ai était je m'en souviens… Oui, purée !

\- Et y aurait-il eut un moyen de descendre le corps depuis la surface jusqu'en bas ?

\- Mais… fit Poe de plus en plus perdu, pourquoi vous me posez des questions pareilles ?

\- Parce que j'ai examiné le corps sous tous les angles et il n'y a pas la moindre trace de fracture. Autrement dit, elle n'a pas pu être jetée dans le puits.

Cette fois, Poe ne put lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Soudain, l'agent spécial qu'il était avait repris le dessus. Ben Solo n'aurait pas jeté Rey dans le puits ? S'y serait-il pris autrement ? Mais pourquoi tant de soin dans ce cas-là ?

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Vous n'avez pas pu louper quoique ce soit ? Peut-être a-t-il utilisé une corde…

\- Ce serait vraiment peu pratique, fit le médecin aussi sceptique à cette idée que Poe. De plus il y aurait des traces de cordages sur sa peau, or rien du tout. En fait… A part des blessures superficielles je n'ai rien noté. Et c'est cela que je trouve vraiment incompréhensible : les blessures semblent antérieures de plusieurs heures, voir jours, au décès. Et les organes internes ne semblent pas touchés non plus. Autrement dit… J'attends toujours les tests sanguins mais honnêtement, je ne vois ni ce qui la tué ni comment vous avez pu la retrouver là où vous le dites.

Cette fois, la défense du légiste allait bien trop loin pour l'esprit rationnel de Poe. La colère grimpa à nouveau :

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? On vous amène un cadavre et c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ?

\- Calmez-vous agent…

\- Que je me calme ? Un de mes gars s'est fait descendre par un taré et vous dîtes qu'il n'y a rien, et je devrais rester calme ?! Vous allez recommencer votre travail et faire mieux que ça !

Poe s'était mis face au légiste, presque collé à lui, menaçant. Mais se sentant insulté, celui-ci ne se laissa pas impressionné. Même s'il était beaucoup moins costaud, il faisait à peu près la taille de Poe et pouvait lui aussi se mettre en colère :

\- Si mon travail n'est pas assez bon pour vous je vous propose de faire l'autopsie à ma place ! Allez-y, jetez un œil !

Le médecin posa alors ses mains toujours gantés sur le cadavre, et commença à ouvrir le torse :

\- Aucune fracture des côtés, aucun organe en étant anormal, regardez ! insista-t-il en utilisant ses mains pour désigner ce qu'il expliquait. Vous voyez autre chose ? Allez-y, dîtes-le !

\- C'est bon ! C'est bon, stop… fit Poe en se calmant d'un coup. Arrêtez, je suis désolé…

Dameron baissa la tête. Le médecin légiste s'écarta du corps et enleva ses gants :

\- Non je m'excuse aussi. Ca doit être dur pour vous. Mais quand on fait mon métier je vous assure que c'est pour essayer de débusquer des salauds. Sauf que là, vraiment, je ne peux pas vous aidez.

« Des salauds. »

Ces mots résonnèrent en Poe Dameron pendant un court instant. « Non, un salaud. Surtout un. »

En quelques secondes, la réponse devint évidente :

\- Il faut qu'on retrouve Ben Solo, dit-il autant pour le médecin que pour lui-même. Et lorsqu'on aura ce bâtard entre les mains, on les aura bien nos réponses !

 _A suivre… Prochain chapitre : « A retrouver »_


	15. (Re)nouveau départ

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Déjà, gros gros gros désolé à vous tous de vous avoir lâché si longtemps ! J'ai deux explications : la première c'est que j'ai commencé à écrire des chapitres plus en amont, mais comme je ne peux pas vous publier les trucs (trop) dans le désordre je n'ai pas pu vous publier une partie du travail que j'ai fait. Secondo et bien plus important, c'était ma période d'examen qui s'est enfin finie (juste à temps pour SW9 :D ) donc ça y est je peux enfin me reposer un peu et écrire à nouveau !**

 **Maintenant je voudrais vous en dire un peu plus sur ce que vous allez lire : je commence ici une série de flash-backs sur comment on en est arrivé à l'histoire que je vous raconte. Vu que l'on approche progressivement du moment où Rey et Ben vont se retrouver je me suis dis qu'il était temps de commencé ^^ Pas moyen par contre que je vous dise à l'avance si les flash-backs arriveront tous l'un à la suite de l'autre ou si ce sera entrecoupé de passage dans le temps présent... J'improviserais ^^**

 **Aussi, nouvelle façon d'écrire, parce que comme je vous l'ai dit même si j'ai une vraie histoire à raconter, je fais aussi de mes fanfictions des exercices en temps réel pour m'entraîner en tant qu'écrivain. Si vous n'appréciez pas faite le moi donc savoir, et si vous voulez arrêter je comprendrais, en tout cas tous les retours positifs comme négatifs sont les très bienvenus !**

 **En tout cas ravi d'être de retour, et maintenant ce sera de nouveau de façon plus régulière ^^**

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x : Alors du coup oui il y a un truc bizarre avec son corps, et même peut-être encore encore plus bizarre mais… du coup ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Flash-backs**

 ** _Journal de Rey_**

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de Ben Solo. C'était le jour du cours de sport, mais pour une fois le prof n'a pas été sympa. Je suis sûr que j'aurais une bonne note en restant attrapeur sur la première base, mais aujourd'hui il a insisté pour que je sois lanceur. Je n'en avais pas envie mais il n'a rien voulu savoir.

Je suis vraiment passée pour une idiote.

Tout le monde m'entourait, et attendait que je lance la balle. Moi je réagis, commencer ce n'est pas mon truc. J'ai été paralysée par le stress, et comme tous les autres me regardaient cela me paralysa encore plus. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais j'ai été catastrophique. J'avais tellement la haine en quittant le cours. Contre le prof, et contre ses cons qui se sont foutus de moi. Surtout Iorik.

Mais Ben a été gentil. Ou plutôt, il m'a défendu mais il a été méchant avec les autres. Je pense qu'il ne faisait pas parti de ceux qui riaient lorsque je jouais, mais j'étais dans un tel état que je ne peux en être sûre. En revanche, après le cours et alors que l'on retournait tous aux vestiaires, Iorik s'est approché de moi. Mais il n'a pas eut le temps de parler beaucoup. J'ai commencé à lui crier dessus, et Ben a surgi pour lui dire la même chose. Il l'a attrapé par le col, lui a jeté un regard noir. Iorik est devenu livide, et moi intérieurement j'ai jubilé. Pourtant Ben ne m'a jamais parlé, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Mais il s'est mis à frappé Iorik à l'abdomen et là j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Ok Iorik est un con mais je crois que demain il aura encore mal… Est-ce que je dois être heureuse ? Je ne sais pas. Une part de moi l'est mais ce n'est sans doute pas bien. Evidemment Iorik n'a rien pu faire, Ben était tellement grand et costaud. Il intimide tous le monde depuis toujours, et je crois que là il va vraiment effrayer toute la classe maintenant qu'il a fait un truc pareil.

Moi aussi j'avoue qu'il m'intimide. Il pourrait m'écrabouiller s'il le voulait, et maintenant je sais qu'il peut se mettre en colère. Cependant je crois aussi être heureuse : j'ai peut-être un garde du corps. Mes amis m'ont dit la même chose pour plaisanter, mais j'avoue que j'en souriais sincèrement de plaisir quand ils le disaient.

Si quelqu'un d'aussi bien bâti que Ben Solo se met à me défendre, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver ? Plus rien à craindre, j'aurais un protecteur !

Il a été convoqué chez le principal, je suppose qu'il va être puni quelque jour. Je ne lui ai quasiment jamais parlé, mais maintenant j'en ai très envie. Rien que pour lui demander pourquoi il m'a défendu. Et le remercier… je suppose ?

En tout cas, j'espère très fort que je ne jouerais plus jamais lanceur au baseball. Etre comme cela au milieu de tous le monde, très peu pour moi.

 ** _Journal de Rey_**

Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

Ou folle.

Ou les deux.

Ben Solo m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a dit cela ? On ne se parlait jamais avant aujourd'hui, et l'a il me dit qu'il m'aimait ? J'ai presque peur en fait : est-ce que je dois le croire ? Il s'est tout de même battu pour moi hier, il a eut des ennuis à cause de moi. Et c'est vrai que quand je suis allé vers lui le remercier, il avait l'air tout embarrassé que je me dirige vers lui…

Oh mon dieu.

Il a passé un temps fou à ne rien me dire, avant de lâcher, comme ça, qu'il m'avait défendu parce qu'il m'aimait ! Alors après il a bafouillé, en disant qu'il me trouvait belle, et qu'il avait envie d'être mon ami, même si on ne se parlait pas trop… Cela me fait un peu peur car je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais un petit peu juste, car j'ai ressenti la même chose que hier lorsqu'il m'a pris dans ses bras. Oh bon sang, être dans ses bras… Il est tellement grand, massif, j'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau une gamine dans les bras d'un adulte. Et en plus il tremblait, comme s'il était aussi perdu à ce moment que moi !

Les filles m'ont toujours dit qu'il faisait partie des mecs qui me reluquaient en cours. Mais je leur ai demandé plus de détails tout à l'heure et elles m'ont dit qu'il n'était pas du genre à me mâter. Plus à… Bon, à baver a dit Kyra, mais à être à mes pieds ont plutôt dis les autres.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le serrer dans mes bras à me tour. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû l'embrasser… Mais enfin c'était vraiment bon. Je me sentais aimée, désirée, protégée. J'avais l'impression d'être une vraie princesse.

Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit un mec bien, sinon je vais en avoir mal au cœur.

Mais si j'ai envie de sortir avec lui, j'ai envie avant tout d'être prudente. Je crois qu'il faut tout de même que je le sois, pas vrai ?

P.S. : je me demande ce qu'il aime comme loisirs ?


	16. Flashback, suite et fin

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Déjà, j'espère que vous avez vu et aimé Star Wars 9 ^^**

 **C'est ici que finit la partie flashback que j'avais commencé durant la partie précédente, après cela je reviendrais là où j'ai laissé le récit : Rey/Alia et Jaden ensemble et Finn et Poe qui tentent de retrouver Ben.**

 **Je sais ça a vraiment l'air de partir n'importe où mais je pense qu'il vous faut un minimum d'information au préalable pour voir ce qu'il va suivre ^^**

 **Je sais que je vous ai mis au "défi" de deviner ce que je compte écrire, et j'avoue avoir plusieurs fois changer mes plans, non pas pour la fin qui était clair dans ma tête, mais de comment j'avais l'intention d'y parvenir. Aujourd'hui j'ai un documents de deux pages environs qui retrace tous le scénario, et que j'étoffe au fur et à mesure.**

 **En plus, juste avant Noël je vous fais ce cadeau : du Reylo, un peu ^^**

 **Par contre, j'ai abandonné pour l'instant le format "journal intime" après avoir réfléchi. Je comprends que cela peut déranger que je fasse autant de changement comme cela, mais comme dit cette histoire est pour moi aussi une aventure pour progresser.**

 **Et je veux que vous sachiez que c'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai rien sorti ses derniers jours : cette fois pas d'examents, je suis pleinement en vacances, je veux juste vraiment vous proposez la meilleure histoire possible !**

 **La fanfic a passé les 1000 vues, merci à vous ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes, de bonnes vacances, un bon SW9 et une bonne lecture ;)**

 **PinkCheek3 : oui je sais... WTF ^^'**

C'était maintenant le plein été, les vacances, et il faisait beau dehors. Chaud, mais bien moins torride que ce dont ils avaient l'habitude. Surtout que Jakku était connu pour être l'endroit de la planète où la météo était la plus insupportable. Déjà qu'il ne pleuvait plus des masses depuis la Grande catastrophe, mais alors dans cette région on était vraiment dans un désert hostile.

Cela en plus de tous le reste… On était ici à l'écart de toutes grandes villes, de toutes grandes entreprises fleurissantes, loin de tout ce qui était chic, moderne et clinquant. Les bâtiments étaient immenses, vieux et délabrés, des vieux monstres architecturaux qui avaient survécu tant bien que mal. Les magasins n'étaient que de petites boutiques. Ils y avaient quelques vieux parcs mais la plupart des endroits où les gens sortaient étaient des terrains vagues. Et pour travailler, les gens se contentaient principalement d'être pilleurs d'objets trouvés dans les environs. Voilà les seules personnes qui s'enrichissaient vraiment ici : ceux qui rachetaient aux habitants les objets trouvés par-ci par-là et qui bien entendu eux ne vivaient pas ici, ils débarquaient en camion accompagnés d'hommes armés afin de « négocier » les prix. Autant dire que c'était un miracle qu'il y ait encore des écoles ouvertes.

Jakku était la décharge de ce monde déjà en ruine. Ses habitants étaient les déchets de la société, les pauvres, les parias.

Et parmi ses gens se trouvaient Ben et Rey.

La journée touchait à sa fin, et avait été rude pour eux deux. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, et ils étaient réunis au milieu de l'attroupement de personne qui travaillait pour Unkar Plutt, leur acheteur de matériel. En se retrouvant en cette fin de journée, un sourire était apparu simultanément sur le visage des deux jeunes gens. Ben se trouvait déjà dans la file d'attente, morose, quand la jeune femme apparue au loin en appelant son nom :

\- Ben !

Le jeune homme la vit courir jusqu'à lui, alors qu'elle était sans doute épuisée par la journée qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Dès qu'elle le rejoignit Rey laissa tomber le large sac en toile usée et remplie à ras bord de son dos et embrassa son compagnon. Espoir de toute une journée enfin assouvie, Ben Solo retrouva de l'énergie et de la prestance malgré la fatigue. Rey avait ce pouvoir sur lui, comme une potion de vitalité, ou un rayon de soleil qui par ses lèvres s'écoulait dans tous son corps.

Après leur étreinte, Ben laissa tomber son sac à son tour :

\- Comme d'habitude tu me bats, commenta-t-il en s'emparant du sac de Rey qui en effet était bien plus lourd que le sien.

\- Je sais que je suis très bonne à cela, fit la jeune femme avec un peu de fierté. Mais tu sais que tu te débrouilles bien aussi.

Ben avait pour lui d'être une véritable montagne physique : plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix, et si la pauvreté l'empêchait d'approcher même d'un peu le quintal, il n'en restait pas moins extrêmement solide, compensant le manque de graisse et de chair par du muscle sec. Personnellement Ben se trouvait hideux, Rey le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était un idiot, tellement son appétit sexuel se creusait rien quand s'imaginant se lover contre son torse.

Une chose au moins était certaine : Rey n'avait pas tord de le considérer comme « plutôt bon » dans la collecte de pièces. Le sac du jeune homme était dans la moyenne haute par rapport à ceux de leurs compagnons de galère. Celui de Rey, qui tous les soirs se voyaient arriver de loin vu la taille en comparaison de celle qui le portait, était absolument hors norme.

Rey était une bonne pilleuse, c'était évident. Mais la seule fierté que cela lui donnait, c'était qu'elle pouvait ainsi nourrir sa famille « convenablement ».

Car la jeune femme était menue aussi pour sa taille : à peine cinquante kilos pour une personne qui dépassait facilement le mètre soixante-dix.

\- Le mois dernier, on a tout de même eut beaucoup de mal à joindre les deux bouts, répondit Ben en faisant référence à sa propre famille. J'essaie vraiment de m'améliorer mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Ben, tu sais que ma proposition tient touj…

\- Je sais mais je te dis encore non, Rey. Les pièces qu'on collecte sont trop importantes pour être échangés.

Les deux jeunes gens avançaient par à coup, en suivant le mouvement de la file, le poids des sacs d'autant plus oppressant qu'ils étaient en fin de journée, en train d'attendre presque immobiles.

\- Ce que je fais de mes pièces, c'est mon affaire, répliqua la jeune femme. Tu acceptes bien de me les porter tous les soirs.

\- Parce que je t'aime.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Moi aussi, et c'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu me laisses t'aider.

\- Non. Tu as ta famille déjà à aider, tu as déjà trop à faire pour t'inquiéter pour moi. Et puis…

\- Quoi ?

\- J'espère qu'un jour tu réussiras à t'en aller d'ici.

La jeune femme se mit à rire, puis s'arrêta dès qu'elle vit que le visage de Ben restait sérieux. Rey, partir d'ici ?

C'était son rêve bien entendu. C'était le rêve de tous ceux qui avaient eux le malheur de naître ici. Rey avait même une somme qu'elle cachait dans cette optique. Elle ne savait pas si tout le monde faisait pareil qu'elle, mais c'était ce que ses parents lui avaient recommandés de faire quand elle était encore enfant. Même si cela forçait à devoir davantage encore se serrer la ceinture…

Mais même si cette hypothèse donnait de l'espoir à la jeune femme, elle n'arrivait pas à se figurer concrètement la chose : à quoi pouvait ressembler le monde, au-delà de cela ? Et puis surtout…

\- Je ne veux pas vous laissez, Ben, répondit enfin la jeune femme. Comment veux-tu que je parte en sachant que vous serez toujours coincé ici ?

Ben prit subitement la main libre de Rey avec la sienne. Ils mêlèrent leurs doigts presque par instinct.

\- Je t'aime Rey, dit-il. Et tes parents aussi j'en suis sûr. Mais nous sommes probablement tous condamnés à rester ici jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Si quelqu'un peut s'en échapper, et les envoyer se faire voir, et être heureux ailleurs c'est toi.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une personne à passer pour que ce soit leur tour.

\- Je supplie, murmura-t-il en renforçant la pression de sa main, tous les soirs qu'un jour tu sortes d'ici.

\- Suivant ! hurla Unkar de sa voix rustre et désagréable.

Rey n'eut donc pas l'occasion de répondre.

La jeune femme déposa le sac de Ben et se retira pour laisser le jeune homme négocier. Après qu'Unkar eut pris ses pièces contre une misérable somme d'argent, ce fut autour de Rey de discuter son butin. Ben l'aidait à déposer la totalité de ce qu'il y avait, et il y eut un bruit d'exclamation dans la foule lorsque la table de fut complètement rempli d'objets divers et variés.

Unkar, loin d'être impressionné (ou bien faisait-il tout pour ne rien laisser paraître, pensa Rey), inspecta les pièces. Après quelques instants, il rendit son verdict :

\- Ce sera 5 crédits pour tous cela.

Nouveau bruit d'exclamation dans la foule.

« Comment ! Si peu ? » pensa immédiatement Rey, déçue. Elle était sur le point de protester, au moins pour obtenir 2 crédits en plus, mais la voix de Ben explosa juste à côté d'elle :

\- Vous vous payez notre tête ? 5 crédits pour tout ce qu'il y a là ?!

\- Ton tour est déjà passé, gamin, répondit Unkar en faisait bouger ses bras boudinés et son ventre gras.

Rey avait toujours pensé qu'Unkar ressemblait à un porc, mais en ce moment c'était bien plus vers son petit-ami que son visage était tourné. Ben semblait enragé, comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu…

\- Ecoute-moi bien, sale face de pet ! Tu vas lui payer le double immédiatement !

\- Et tu crois être en mesure de discuter ? Espèce de…

Unkar n'eut pas le temps d'achever : Ben se jeta avec toute sa force sur la table, et saisi le gros homme par le col. Unkar commença à suffoquer, Ben avait l'air de serrer très fort.

Rey, sans prêter attention à ses pièces qui pour certaines étaient tombés par terre, tenta de raisonner son compagnon :

\- Ben !

Rey avait peur. Ben Solo était en train de faire très mal à Unkar Plutt :

\- Ca fait des années que l'on supporte tes combines, Unkar. Maintenant tu vas nous traiter avec respect, ou je te jure que je vais t'exploser la cervelle… (il serait encore plus fort) Je vais appuyer, jusqu'à ce que tes yeux sortent de leurs orbites et que tu crèv…

\- Ben ! Stop !

Rey était complètement affolée. Enfin son compagnon l'entendit tout de même et se retourna vers elle. Brusquement, il s'arrêta, récupéra une poignée de pièce dans la caisse d'Unkar qui était quelque part derrière le comptoir, et après les avoir rapidement compter se retira :

\- Tien, voilà ton dû.

Ben transmis les pièces à Rey, qui les pris dans sa main sans savoir quoi dire. Le temps de reconnecter les neurones de son cerveau, elle se mit à la poursuite de Ben, qui était en train de s'en aller.

\- Ben, attend !

Elle le rattrapa et lui prit le bras. Le jeune homme accepta de se retourner. Immédiatement, la jeune femme vit quelque chose dans son visage qui ne lui plut pas. Ben avait l'air épuisé et triste :

\- Je suis désolé, Rey, dit-il. Je n'aurais pas dû…

Sa voix était blanche.

\- Ben, ce n'était pas la peine de faire cela…

Rey ne termina pas sa phrase, son compagnon avait encore l'air de pouvoir bouillir :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point il voulait te voler…

\- Ben, Ben, écoute, fit Rey en posant ses mains le long du visage du jeune homme. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait, mais par pitié calme-toi.

Rey repensa alors, sans le vouloir consciemment, au premier jour où ils ont réellement été présentés. C'était après un match de baseball (dommage que le mauvais temps l'avait pour de bon ravagé depuis ce temps là, d'ailleurs, les élèves s'étaient réunis il y a des années de cela pour le remettre d'aplomb). Quelqu'un s'était fichu d'elle, et Ben l'avait tabassé. Avec la même haine dans le regard qu'aujourd'hui. « Non, se dit-elle, c'est encore plus fort maintenant. »

Une sensation désagréable était en train de parcourir tous le corps de la jeune femme. La peur. Ce réflexe primaire de craindre pour son existence lorsqu'une créature dangereuse était à proximité.

Rey avait beau se hurler que Ben ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle n'arrivait à éteindre complètement cet incendie.

Elle avait vu dans le regard du jeune homme qu'il aurait pu tuer Unkar.

Même si cette haine venait de repartir :

\- Rey, je… je suis désolé, fit Ben qui semblait être redevenu lui-même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agit comme ça. J'étais en colère mais… Mais je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu oser quelque chose d'aussi violent. Je suis désolé, tu sais que je ne suis pas comme cela !

\- Non, non, Ben, je sais, répondit Rey sans pour autant se rapprocher de lui. Moi aussi j'étais en colère après avoir vu ce qu'il osait m'échanger… Mais c'est… c'est probablement la fatigue après toute cette journée.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, répliqua Ben, ça ne venait pas vraiment…

Et soudain il se ravisa :

\- Non, fit-il, tu as raison, c'est probablement la fatigue.

Ce revirement brusque ne rassurait évidemment pas la jeune femme. A quoi Ben pensait-il ?

\- Il fera bientôt nuit d'ailleurs, esquiva-t-il en tournant les yeux vers le soleil couchant. On ferait mieux de rentrer, maintenant.

\- Je… D'accord.

Ils se remirent à marcher côte à côte. Mais lorsqu'ils se serrèrent la main à nouveau, ce fut avec beaucoup de maladresse, comme s'ils y étaient forcés.

Il commença à peser un silence gênant entre eux, que Rey eut le courage de briser :

\- Tu… tu penses qu'Unkar nous le fera payer ? Pour ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure ?

\- C'est cela qui t'inquiète autant ?

Ben avait donc vu qu'elle masquait sa peur, pensa-t-elle. Elle hocha alors la tête pour ne pas avoir à assumer autre chose.

\- Si quelqu'un doit payer pour tout ça, c'est moi, d'accord ? lui fit Ben en resserrant la main de sa compagne. Je refuse qu'il te punisse d'une quelconque façon : c'est moi qui ais agi de mon plein gré.

Son ton était doux et protecteur. Le Ben que Rey aimait. Rassurée de retrouver celui qu'elle connaissait, la jeune femme raffermit à son tour son étreinte :

\- Merci, Ben.

En disant cela, ils arrivèrent juste devant son immeuble. Le moment de leur baiser d'adieu venu, Rey passa rapidement sa crainte à lier ses lèvres aux siennes. Ben Solo était son petit ami depuis deux ans maintenant. Ils avaient vécus tous leurs meilleurs moments dans ce monde-poubelle ensemble. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais rien. Qu'il donnerait tout pour la protéger. Même s'il y avait cette colère en lui, jamais il ne la dirigerait contre elle.

Et, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait le sentir contre lui…

\- A demain, Ben.

\- A demain, Rey.

Ils sourirent tous les deux puis se séparèrent.

Rey monta rapidement les escaliers qui menaient au sixième étage où elle habitait. Brusquement, l'idée d'avoir amassé autant d'argent durant la journée la comblait de joie. Elle avait cette superbe nouvelle à annoncer à ses parents !

\- Papa ! Maman ! cria-t-elle dès qu'elle entrouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Regardez tout ce que j'ai gagné aujourd'hui !

Elle tenait les dix crédits dans la main lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle à manger, qui servait également de cuisine et de salon. Ses parents s'y trouvaient, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Assis à leur table, à la place habituelle de Rey, se trouvait un homme relativement âgé, aux cheveux gris qui lui tombait presque jusqu'aux épaules comme la crinière d'un vieux lion, et à la barbe poivre et sel. Il était habillé d'une longue toge brune et épaisse. Même si son apparence n'avait rien de chic, Rey le trouvait « trop propre ».

Irrémédiablement, cet homme ne venait pas d'ici.

\- Euh… bonjour.

\- Bonjour Rey, fit le vieil homme en se relevant vers.

« Il a l'air gentil. » réagit la jeune femme. Pas seulement qu'il souriait, mais tout dans son attitude et sa posture semblait apaisé et amical. Rey n'hésita pas à serrer la main qu'il lui tendait.

\- Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer enfin, ajouta-t-il en regardant la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Luke. Luke Skywalker.


	17. A retrouver

**Comme promis, on reprend un rythme élevé de publication, et on quitte les flashbacks pour en revenir là où l'on s'était arrêté ^^ Et ça y est, l'intrigue se lance (ENFIN) vraiment !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël (j'ai trop envie de vous montrer mon nouveau mug BB-8 ^^) et que vous n'avez pas trop pleuré pour Ben Solo...**

 **En tout cas, chaque personne à qui j'ai pu faire passer un bon moment avec cette fanfic est un super cadeau pour moi :D**

 **Merci à toundra95 d'avoir commencé à suivre, bienvenue dans l'aventure :)**

Le temple d'Ossus était pour tous les individus extérieurs à celui-ci considéré comme un lieu sacré, infranchissable, aussi important – voire davantage – que les principales places dirigeantes de la planète. Ceux qui y vivaient, les moines Jedi, étaient alors par corrélation induit de la même aura lorsqu'ils en sortaient pour aller à la rencontre du monde. Ils le faisaient rarement, cela dit. Ils vivaient avec leur époque, n'ignorait pas les problèmes temporaires du monde, mais leur vie était tout de même dû à la méditation. Et quel meilleur endroit pour prier que celui-ci, où avaient vécu et trépassé toutes les générations précédentes de Jedi depuis des lustres.

De l'extérieur, le temple paraissait gigantesque. C'était une imprenable forteresse en pierre jaunie, haute de plusieurs centaines de mètres grâce à quatre tours qui formaient chacun des angles.

A l'intérieur, le lieu était étonnement sobre, très loin de donner la même impression de puissance. Aussi, le lieu était impersonnel, comme si personne n'était vraiment destiné à y habiter, alors que pourtant une dizaine de maîtres et une cinquantaine d'apprentis occupaient les lieux.

Et encore, le nombre de ces derniers a été bien plus élevé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais les plus jeunes ont été renvoyés il y a des mois de cela, en prévision d'un évènement tragique.

Aujourd'hui était une journée comme toutes les autres. Une journée de prière, d'attente, de méditation, et peut-être de crainte.

Mais pour le Grand prêtre du temple, Luke Skywalker, il n'était pas question de renoncer à sa passion favorite :

\- A ton tour, ma jeune élève.

Le Maître Jedi était dans la grande salle où se déroulaient les prières de groupe, lieu dont l'immensité paraissait ridicule à cet instant, alors que le vieil homme était seul, accompagné de l'une de ses apprentis. Les deux se faisaient face, assis devant une table en bois simple où se trouvait un jeu de dames.

La jeune femme qui faisait face à Luke réfléchit un instant, puis bougea à son tour un pion. Immédiatement, la réaction embarrassée de son maître lui confirma ce qu'elle pensait :

\- Bien joué, admit Luke.

\- Merci, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire non dissimulé.

\- Mais tu ne devrais pas être si confiante, la prévint le Grand prêtre, ce n'est pas…

Le vieil homme n'eut pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase. Un puissant gong venait de naître et commençait à se propager dans toutes les directions. Le son de la grande cloche du temple remplissait soudain le lieu aussi sûrement que l'air.

La jeune femme comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait :

\- Ils attaquent, maître, fit-elle en se levant.

\- En effet, fit Luke tout en restant assis, le moment semble venu.

\- Grand prêtre, fit la jeune femme sur le qui-vive, quels sont vos ordres ?

La cloche continuait de résonner. La panique c'était maintenant tout à fait emparée de la jeune femme. La guerre, la vraie, allait commencer. Qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire maintenant ?

\- Habigail, dit moi où se trouve ton sabre.

\- Mon sabre ?

La jeune femme paniqua, pensant déjà l'avoir perdu. Fort heureusement…

\- Il est sur moi, maître, fit-elle en montrant le fourreau attaché à sa ceinture.

Sans même y réfléchir, Habigail commença à retirer sa grande toge beige qui était l'habit des apprentis. En dessous, la jeune femme portait une courte robe blanche attachée par une ceinture autour de la taille, qui laissait ses cuisses et ses avant-bras à nu :

\- Maître, répéta-t-elle alors à nouveau (tandis que Luke Skywalker était toujours assis et semblait-il concentré sur le jeu !), quels sont vos ordres.

\- Suis-je un grand sage militaire, jeune élève ?

Brusquement, le peu d'assurance que venait de se construire la jeune femme en se mettant en tenue pour combattre venait de s'évader :

\- Vous… vous êtes un grand manieur du sabre.

\- Et cela fait-il de moi, ou de n'importe lequel d'entre nous ici un guerrier ?

\- Je… je…

Non. La réponse était non. Elle avait appris cela aussi fermement que le ciel était bleu.

Et pendant ce temps ce gong qui n'arrêtait pas de retentir…

\- Notre ennemi arrive, Habigail, et très certainement en nombre. Nous avons tous déjà discuté d'où nous devions nous réunir lorsque cet évènement arriverait.

Dans la grande salle de prière.

 _Ici._

\- Maî… Maître, est-ce pour cela que nous jouons ici depuis tout ce temps ?

Luke Skywalker se mit à rire :

\- Non, non. J'ai toujours joué dans ce lieu depuis ma plus tendre enfance, même lorsque j'avais ton âge et que les prêtres venaient me sermonner pour avoir osé « violer » ce sanctuaire… C'est un petit peu, gloussa-t-il encore, ma victoire sur eux maintenant qu'ils nous regardent d'en haut !

Habigail en était bouche bée. Elle connaissait l'attitude étrange du Grand prêtre, mais les circonstances rendaient tout cela irréel.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, des confrères et sœurs du temple étaient en train d'arriver.

\- Habigail, fit Luke pour récupérer l'attention de la jeune femme, assieds-toi. Tu as toutes les armes qu'il te faut pour la bataille, t'inquiéter ne te rendra pas meilleure, et nous avons une partie à terminer.

Choquée par le surréalisme de la scène, l'esprit confus à cause de l'adrénaline qui montait et du bruit de la cloche qui retentissait toujours, la jeune femme n'en écouta pas moins son maître :

\- Dans tous les cas, Grand prêtre, je crois que la partie est finie. Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez l'emporter.

En effet, un rapide coup d'œil de sa part lui confirmait qu'elle avait davantage de pion que son adversaire et était sur le point de faire une dame.

\- Tu es une bonne joueuse désormais Habigail, mais n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'es appris tous tes coups. Ne te sous-estime pas, mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas au vieux singe que l'on apprend à faire la grimace. (Luke sourit encore) Et surtout…

« Non ! s'exclama Habigail alors que maître Luke prenait l'un de ses pions pour gober quatre de ceux de la jeune femme, et finir sur une dame. Comment ais-je pu me faire avoir ? »

\- N'oublie jamais, acheva Luke Skywalker, qu'une bataille désespérée n'est pas encore perdue.

Et pendant que le Grand prêtre achevait la partie et sa leçon, une trentaine d'individus s'approchaient du temple, un sabre à la main. On les entendait hurler de rage, courir telle des bêtes affamées. Mais ce qui effrayait déjà les gens du temple avant même qu'ils ne les voient, c'était le blanc de leurs yeux…

* * *

 _« Et deuxième strike pour les Alligators !.. »_

La nuit était en train de tombée au dehors, et Rey (ou Alia) avait passé toute la journée allongée ainsi, avec désinvolture sur le grand canapé en cuir du salon. Lorsque la faim s'était fait ressentir, elle était simplement allée chercher de quoi manger immédiatement sans avoir à cuisiner. Des plats tout préparés, ou des restes du frigo, accompagné cela du fait que la jeune femme ne se soit ni maquillée ni habillée depuis le matin et cela donnait un tableau assez pathétique à voir.

Mais Rey s'ennuyait. Jaden était en train de travailler elle n'avait aucune idée de comment joindre ses amis de la dernière fois et elle ne réussissait pas à se rappeler de ce qu'elle était avant de devenir Alia. Alors après avoir passé la matinée à déambuler dans cette immense maison, qui devait à présent être la sienne, elle avait fini par allumer la télévision. Et à sa grande surprise, elle avait trouvé quelque chose qui l'intéressait.

\- Alia ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que…

La jeune femme tourna la tête : Jaden venait d'entrer dans le salon et regardait avec étonnement la scène devant ses yeux. Soudain, la jeune femme prenait conscience de sa tenue (son short était très court, laissant quasiment toutes ses jambes à nues, et elle ne portait rien son sous T-shirt assez ample. Peut-être qu'en tournant bien la tête il aurait pu deviner la naissance de sa poitrine. Voir…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout cela ? Tu es restée toute la journée ici ? Et… tu regardes du baseball ?

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre sans vouloir vexer le jeune homme (« Dois-je lui dire que l'autre moi aimait probablement ce sport ? ») Rey se contenta de se reconcentrer sur le match qui approchait de sa fin.

Face à son mutisme, Jaden décida de s'approcher du canapé. Son attitude semblait calme, voire prudente, et Rey replia ses jambes sur elle pour que le jeune homme puisse s'asseoir aussi :

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il une fois posé.

« Est-ce que j'ai récupéré la mémoire ? » pensa Rey.

\- C'est toujours le flou dans ma tête… Mais en tombant sur ce match par hasard j'ai eut l'impression…

Elle hésita.

« Et puis merde, c'est lui qui a demandé ! »

\- Je crois que Rey est fan de sport.

Jaden ne répondit pas tout de suite, se qui poussait la jeune femme à se tourner vers lui. Il l'a regardait l'air gêné. Ou déçu :

\- En tout cas ce n'est pas un souvenir d'Alia. Ma femme déteste le sport.

Rey tenta de se concentrer :

\- Elle aimerait plutôt… La peinture, non ?

Jaden se mit subitement à sourire :

\- Oui.

Rey, soucieuse de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs, corrigea instinctivement :

\- Jaden, si je dois retrouver des souvenirs c'est en tant que Rey. Alia… elle n'est pas moi. J'ai une partie de ses souvenirs mais j'ai conscience que ce ne sont pas les miens.

Voyant le visage du jeune homme se faner, elle précisa encore :

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai trompé, Jaden. Je ne suis allé dans un casino que parce que j'étais perdue, mais je n'ai jamais…

\- Pourrais-tu te taire, s'il te plaît ?

Jaden s'était pris la tête entre les mains. Avec son ton Rey pensait qu'il allait être sur le point de lui crier dessus. Mais très vite elle comprit qu'il était seulement triste.

La jeune femme se terra alors dans son mutisme, ne sachant de toute façon pas quoi dire. Ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête était de toute façon trop brouillée pour qu'elle puisse répondre à une conversation correctement. Lorsque l'on ne sait même pas qui on est, ni si l'on est bien chez soi, que peut-on exiger de nous ?

\- As-tu envie de m'embrasser ?

Le regard des deux jeunes gens se croisa à nouveau.

\- Quoi ? fit la jeune femme.

\- Tu dis que tu ne m'as pas trompée, mais si je voulais t'embrasser, maintenant, est-ce que tu me laisserais faire ?

C'était vraiment la prendre au dépourvu :

\- Mais… Jaden… Je ne sais pas. Je… je ne suis pas Alia…

\- Tu as passée ta journée ici et tu n'es pas Alia ? Tu restes sur mon canapé mais tu n'es pas Alia ? Tu m'appelles « Jaden, j'ai besoin de ton aide » dès l'instant où l'on se voit à l'hôpital mais tu n'es pas Alia ?!

Cette fois, il était réellement en colère.

\- Ja… Jaden… Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ma faute.

\- Parce que c'est la mienne, peut-être ? Je n'aurais pas dû tomber amoureux d'une putain ? Je n'aurais pas dû te ramener ici ? J'aurais dû te laisser à l'hôpital ? J'aurais dû foutre ma femme à la porte de chez moi depuis des lustres ? Sache que je n'ai jamais trompé ma femme, que j'ai été patient avec elle – tu te souviens de cela ? – et que qui que tu sois je suis patient avec toi aussi ! Alors, est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

Pendant qu'il hurlait, les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient remplis de larmes...

\- Je… Pardon, Jaden… Pardon…

\- Là je reconnais bien Alia. Tu sais combien de fois elle m'a dit cela : « pardon » ? Cela fait quatre ans que tu me sors cette excuse bidon : « je suis désolée. » Maintenant je me fiche que tu te désoles ou pas : je veux savoir si tu es la femme que j'ai épousé ou pas, et ce que tu fabriques ici !

Un bruit les interrompis tous les deux. A la télé, un son qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'un match de baseball venait de se déclencher, et dès que les deux jeunes gens observèrent l'écran ils se rendirent compte qu'en effet le match avait disparu, remplacé par un panneau fixe où sur fond rouge était écrit un texte en blanc : Flash Spécial.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » se demandait Rey, et Jaden sûrement tout autant.

Une voix monocorde commença alors à s'exprimer par-dessous l'écran d'avertissement, et avec la plus grande neutralité possible il annonçait qu'un incident avait eut lieu au temple d'Ossus.

Et pendant que Jaden s'exclamait d'un « Bon sang… » Rey fut interpellée par ce nom, Ossus. La partie Alia de son cerveau lui fit comprendre ce qu'était cet endroit, mais ses souvenirs flous lui faisaient comprendre que d'une façon où d'une autre, ce lieu lui était plus personnellement familier.

Et cet effet se répéta encore deux fois, de plus en plus fort, lorsqu'on annonça qu'on laissait la parole au « Grand prêtre Luke Skywalker » et que la voix de se dernier retentit.

« Je le connais… » réalisa simplement Rey.

 _« Bonsoir à tous,_ commença une voix âgée – presque ancienne – et semblait-il inquiète, _le gouvernement m'a demandé de cacher cela pendant longtemps, tant que l'affaire était sous notre contrôle, mais nous devons à présent vous annoncer une nouvelle grave : Palpatine est de retour. »_

\- Non… Bordel, non…

Cette fois, Jaden s'était exclamé à haute voix.

« Palpatine. » Le nom résonnait dans la tête de Rey. Il lui semblait que c'était l'un des derniers mots qu'elle avait entendu avant de perdre la mémoire.

Mais aussi, la simple évocation de ce nom suffisait à faire comprendre à son cerveau malade la gravité de l'annonce. Même elle s'en souvenait : Palpatine était un nécromancien qui il y a quelques décennies avait failli dominer le monde avec une armée de pseudo-humains.

Qu'un tel individu soit de retour… C'était la pire chose imaginable.

 _« Aussi,_ continua la voix du Grand prêtre, _je demande à tous ceux qui nous écoute votre aide pour retrouver cette jeune femme. Elle a disparu, mais j'ai le mince espoir de croire qu'elle est encore en vie. Et elle pourrait détenir une information capitale qui pourrait nous aider tous face à la catastrophe qui pourrait se préparer. Si vous la retrouvé, s'il vous plaît, n'essayez pas de la ramener de force à Ossus et contentez-vous de nous l'annoncez pour que… »_

Rey n'écoutait plus ce que le Grand prêtre depuis quelques secondes. Jaden non plus d'ailleurs. Et comment pouvait-il en être autrement, tant leur surprise était hors norme ? Tétanisé, ils ne pouvaient que continuer à regarder la photo qui était apparue à l'écran, et reconstater secondes après secondes que c'était bien Rey que la télévision montrait.


	18. Première fin

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **J'écris ce message pour signaler que Chou Lakers met un terme à sa première partie, et en est donc à peu près à son milieu. Je vous ais sûrement fait perdre un peu la tête avec mon scénario qui allait dans tous les sens, et je vous remercie vraiment d'avoir eut le courage d'arriver jusque là :)**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, le mystère restera dans la seconde partie au moins un temps, mais le but de celle-ci, maintenant que le visage de Rey vient d'apparaître à la tv, est sérieusement d'avancer dans l'histoire.**

 **Je vous avoue, c'est longtemps cette deuxième partie qui m'a fait réfléchir et que j'ai longuement modifié. A telle point qu'aujourd'hui, je peux dire que la deuxième partie sera assez différente dans le ton (ce sera plus de l'aventure que du policier, plus dynamique aussi je pense). En fait, aussi différente qu'est la prélogie de la trilogie.**

 **Pour cela, j'ai envie de faire de cette deuxième partie une histoire à part entière. Je pense que je m'adresse à un public différent, qui préfère l'action au mystère, et qui voulait plus de Reylo ^^**

 **Je pense (et j'avoue en avoir un peu honte pour vous qui avez eut la gentillesse de me lire jusque là) que ceux qui commenceraient à la partie 2 seront capable de comprendre de quoi l'histoire retourne.**

 **Donc je vais arrêter de publier ici, et commencer une nouvelle fanfiction qui sera la partie 2 (et finale, je précise) de Chou Lakers.**

 **Pour cette nouvelle année, je me mets une résolution que je vais tout faire pour tenir : publier tous les 5 jours, et ceux, à partir du 31 décembre !**

 **Le nom de la partie 2 (bien moins wtf ^^) : Le Réveil de la Mémoire**

 **PS : si vous lisez ce message en 2019, vous verrez que Le Réveil de la Mémoire a déjà été démarré, mais il ne s'agit en fait que d'une page pour résumer ce qu'il faut savoir avant de commencer la partie 2**

 **Pour vous, les lecteurs de Chou Lakers, l'aventure Le Réveil de la Mémoire débutera au chapitre 2, qui sera posté bel et bien le 31 décembre ^^**

 **J'espère que vous allez continuer à me faire confiance, je vous remercie vraiment pour avoir suivi cette première partie qui a été très très difficile pour moi à écrire (et je pense encore plus pour vous à suivre…)**

 **A très vite ! :D**


End file.
